


Toxic Kiss

by QueenBeeComplex



Category: American Horror Story: Hotel, In This Moment (Band), Motionless in White (Band), New Years Day (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Character Turned Into Vampire, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, M/M, Mating, Multi, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBeeComplex/pseuds/QueenBeeComplex
Summary: For as long as anyone could remember, Christopher and Maria had been in love. Now, Maria would take Dracula's crown, her right by blood, with her beloved at her side. Meanwhile, trouble is stirring among the American Vampires. Christopher is forced to pack up his children and sort out the debacle, or else the Kiss will lose American support. But he is not prepared for what awaits him when he returns to the States.





	1. The New Childe

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this a long ass time ago and I need motivation to actually finish it. So maybe posting chapters here will give me motivation bc nobody fucking reads anything on ffn. Anyways, basically I took MIW and shoved them into the AHS Hotel environment so I can torture them because I'm a bitch like that. Enjoy!

For as long as anyone could remember, Christopher and Maria had been in love. For centuries, the two had been together. In each other's arms, they moved with a seldom seen grace, balancing each other almost perfectly. When the King fell and his widow was lost to her grief, they were the next natural choice to replace them on the throne. No king can rule without a queen, of course.

The Kiss welcomed Christopher and Maria into the throne room. Vampires from all over the world pledged their undying allegiance to the two ethereal beings who reminded them what being a Vampire was all about.

Christopher was tall, with long black hair slicked back from his face. He had a lanky body, but held himself with a regality and rigidity of a born leader. His dark crimson eyes glared out from under long eyelashes and painted on eyebrows. He had the typical Italian nose, and three titanium studs through his plump lower lip. As always, he was dressed to the nines, perfectly pressed suit accented by a top hat and the long black cane he carried more as a threat than a necessity.

Maria contrasted her lover spectacularly, with almost white blonde hair that cascaded over her shoulders in soft, voluminous curls. She stood almost a head shorter than him, her ample bosom almost overflowing the top of long, fitted gowns that emphasized her wide hips and tiny waist. The last heir of Dracula, himself, her irises were pure white, setting her out from the rest of the Kiss.

Both Christopher and Maria wore the sunken eyes and pure white pallor of their kind. When they were together, their skin seemed to glisten, drawing the eyes of any being, mortal and immortal alike. Unlike most Vampires, however, they were heavily tattooed. The magic involved to create the elaborate, living art was immense. Each image inked into their alabaster skin was, itself, a moving picture. While many of their kind frowned upon the defiling of their pure white complexions, no Vampire could look upon Christopher's and Maria's striking marks without a sense of awe. Magic tattoos were an incredibly painful and arduous process for the witches who traded in them, and even more so for Vampires who's image was carved in stone for eternity.

"Must you go, my love?" Maria's soft, high voice lilted up through the atrium.

Christopher sighed and closed the space between them, pulling his beloved up into his arms. "You know I must, Dove," he responded, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

Maria cast her eyes to the floor. "I hate when you go."

The new King eased his hands up his queen's arms, shoulders, and neck to hold her face tenderly. "I will always come back to you, Dove. You know this." He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "And you know if I could, I'd stay with you, or take you with me. But one of us has to hold things together here."

The woman sighed, white blonde hair tumbling from her face. "And the Greater American Council has called upon you. I know." She wound her arms around Christopher's small waist. "I still don't like the idea of you going to another country without me. It's been at least two hundred years since we were last separated by an ocean."

Christopher smiled and pulled his beloved against his chest, lightly swaying as he caressed her hair with one hand, and her shoulder with the other. "I will always be with you, Dove."

He lingered in the embrace for a long moment before pulling away and scooping Maria up into his arms. The black lace of her gown fountained over his arm and flowed along behind them as he carried her up the platform steps and settled her down in his throne. Then he climbed into the chair straddle her and caught her lips with his. He tenderly wrapped his arms around her body, hands caressing her bare back before he pulled the clasp of her halter bodice loose, causing the soft fabric to fall away from her chest.

Maria disconnected the kiss to tilt her head back, exposing her throat to her lover. Christopher immediately took advantage of her exposed throat, leaning in to kiss and bite the pale flesh around her bubbling broken hearts tattoo. Vampire skin could not be marked, but he still reveled in the soft moans that escaped his life mate as he bit into her shoulder. He reached down for the shining, onyx hilt dagger she wore at her hip, unsheathing it and teasingly dragging the tip of the blade across her chest without enough pressure to break skin.

"Always such a tease," Maria groaned, back arching. She reached out to pull at Christopher's tie until it loosened and she could remove it, tossing it aside. Then her fingers worked quickly to unbutton his shirt and expose the spiraling script across his chest. She slid her hand up his chest to grasp his throat and pull his face back to hers. "If you're going to cut me, just do it," she demanded.

Christopher pulled at his right lip piercing, eyes casting down to take in the sight of his lover's large, round breasts. "My love, you are always a beauty," he muttered, softly. He pressed his lips to hers again, adding pressure to the blade as he dragged it across her flesh. Then he leaned in to lick up the dark crimson blood that flooded to the surface. His mouth trailed from the cut down around her nipple before pulling at it with his teeth.

Maria moaned and arched, letting her grip on her beloved slide to his shoulders as she sunk nails into his skin. She pressed her body up between his thighs, feeling his hardness through his tight black pants and the dainty lace of her gown. "Need this off of me," she whined.

Without missing a beat, Christopher sheathed the dagger and reached for the zipper at his Queen's waist, sliding to his knees on the floor as he pulled the zipper to her knee and then pulled her dress the rest of the way off. He placed soft kisses up the inside of her thigh, savoring how her muscles fluttered under his touch. Small, soft fingers tangled in his hair, drawing him in closer. But Christopher wanted to take his time.

"Give me," she gasped, impatiently.

Christopher laughed, darkly. "But I love how you twitch when you're needy," he responded, then ran the tip of his tongue along her femoral artery, all the way up to the inside pocket of her hip.

"Christopher," she whined.

"Patience, Dove," he responded, softly. He nipped, roughly, at the tendon at the inside of her hip, making her cry out in pleasure. Then he eased his hands up her thighs, squeezing lightly with calloused hands the higher he got. Maria's legs trembled at his touch, and he knew she was getting impatient. And he loved it.

"Touch me," she gasped. "Stop playing around, damnit!" But despite her impatience, Maria's thighs were already shaking.

Christopher leaned in close, letting his hot breath tease across her skin. From his vantage point, Maria was laid out before him, thighs spread wide and already so wet. The King leaned in and licked, slowly, along his lover's wetness, reveling in her taste as it danced across his tongue. She was sweet, with a slight tangy undercurrent.

It was Christopher's favorite taste in the world. He could spend hours, even days with his head buried between his beloved's thighs. He even could recall a time, centuries ago, when he and Maria had locked themselves in their quarters, and he'd pleasured her with his mouth for almost an entire week, feeling her body shake beneath his hands and her taste flooding his mouth every time he brought her to climax.

Maria's body arched into her lover's touch. "Fuck yes," she hissed. Christopher's mouth worked her just right, tongue thrashing into her and teeth catching on her swollen clit. His tongue played circles around her clit before sucking it between his teeth. He licked a flat tongue across her entrance a few times, then thrust it into her, swirling it about inside her. He toyed with all of her buttons until her body was arched completely off the throne, legs shaking and muscles clenched as she was flung into climax.

Christopher licked Maria's release up, moaning a little at her taste. "I love that so much," he whispered, kissing up his lover's stomach to her large, tight breasts.

"You've always liked how I taste when I cum," Maria responded, catching his eyes with hers.

Christopher shook his head a bit. "I like how your body reacts; how your legs shake and your muscles clench up and your toes point." He placed soft kisses down between her breasts, hands easing up her sides as he stood. He leaned down to roughly kiss her, teeth pulling at her lower lip.

Maria reached forward and clawed, frantically, at Christopher's belt buckle until it came free, then she quickly unfastened and shoved down his pants. She sat up straighter, taking his hard cock in one hand and leaning forward to wrap plump lips around the tip. She used her tongue to lap across the slit before taking him all the way down. She sucked him down just long enough to get him nice and slicked down for her.

"I need to be in you," Christopher gasped, running his fingers through her soft, white blonde hair. He leaned down to capture her lips with his. Maria lightly hooked her legs up over Christopher's hips, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck as he lifted her up into his arms and turned around to sit in the throne, resting Maria in his lap.

The Vampiress lightly arched up, reaching behind herself for Christopher's cock, steadying it as she lined it up to her entrance. She tilted her head down, and held Christopher's throat with her free hand, kissing him hard and grinding herself down onto his cock.

"Fuck, baby," Christopher moaned. He held her hips and guided her down his cock, leaning forward to kiss across her shoulders. His eyes caught on the open door of the throne room, and he backtracked to inspect the situation. He found one of the newly turned vampires standing in the doorway with a shocked expression painting his dark features.

Naturally, Christopher took that as an opportunity to put on a bit more of a show. He wrapped his arms, tightly, around Maria, one diagonally from the curve of her waist to her shoulder, the other the opposite, to hold her hip. The embrace held his beloved in place so Christopher could thrust up, into her, hard and fast. The change of pace and angle caused Maria to moan, loudly, gasping out her lover's name between choice curses and pleas for more.

Even with the hold on her body, Maria managed to roll her hips in small circles as her King thrust up into her. She reached her arms around him, dragging her long nails across his back. She savored the hiss of painful pleasure that slipped through Christopher's teeth, then released one of her own as he bit down on her shoulder.

"Oh yes!" Maria cried out as her lover thrust up at just the right angle, hitting every sensitive spot along the way. She cast her head back, silky, pale hair lightly dragging past her ass and across Christopher's still denim covered thighs. The King, in response, gripped his lover's body tighter, repeating the movement and causing her to scream even more.

Maria's legs began to tremble. Christopher could feel it against his hips. He eased a hand to the small of her back, feeling it arching even more as her stomach and breasts pressed into his chest. He reached to his pocket for the jeweled knife he carried, and presented it to her, blade pointed towards himself.

"You know me so well, love," she gasped, taking the knife in one delicate hand. With her free hand, she traced her finger over the softly defined muscles of her lover's chest, trying to pick out just the right place from which to draw blood. She finally settled on the soft dip down the center of his chest. Her tongue flicked between her lips softly, and she slowed the pace of her body up and down Christopher's cock as she dragged the blade across his skin. She simply allowed the knife to clatter to the marble floor before leaning in and lapping up the thick, crimson blood that oozed from her beloved's chest.

Christopher gasped at the sensation of her tongue flicking across his broken skin. He grabbed her hips with both hands, thrusting up harder and faster into her. "I'm close," he cried out.

Maria simply grasped for his throat and brought her lips back up to his for a bloody kiss. "As am I," she muttered, softly. She added a soft rotation to her hips, pushing herself down, harder, on her lover's cock. "With me," she insisted.

The King barely had the chance to nod before Maria clenched up around him. Her nails dug into his skin and she cried out his name in pleasure. The tight heat of his Queen pushed Christopher over the edge. He clung to Maria's body, tight, as his release shot up into her in long, heavy spurts.

Maria collapsed down against her beloved's heaving chest. Her eyes remained closed for a few long moments as she gasped for breath. Christopher lightly ran his fingertips up and down her spine, his other hand firmly holding her by the small of her back.

"Was that goodbye sufficient for you, Dove?"

The Queen rolled her shoulder blades as she sat up to meet his eyes. "It was as good as any, but you know I never get enough of you."

Christopher laughed a bit and cupped her face in one hand, thumb stroking over her cheek. "I know, Dove. But responsibilities call."

Maria whined a bit, but shakily stood, nonetheless. Christopher stood with her, pulling his pants up as he did so, then bending to collect her gown from the floor. He took his time dragging it up her body, watching the soft fabric stretch and glide over her alabaster skin. Once the gown was zipped and tied, he turned her to face him. Maria smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, hands trailing up his arms to pull his shirt back over his shoulders and slowly fasten each button.

"You shouldn't forget this," Maria said, softly, bending down to retrieve the jeweled knife she'd dropped.

Christopher carefully folded the blade into its sheath and slipped it into his pocket. "Thank you, Dove." Then he turned to address their voyeur. "Have you had your fill of us, youngling?" he asked.

"My apologies, your majesties."

Maria laughed. "No need for such formalities, Childe. The newer members of our Kiss should know the bond their King and Queen share." She rested a soft hand on Christopher's shoulder.

"Tell us, what is your name?" Christopher demanded, gently.

The young vampire shrugged his shoulders a bit. "Uh...Devin," he said, softly.

"Do you have a mate, Devin?" Maria pressed.

Devin's eyes seemed to light up, and he smiled a bit. "Uh...yes, actually. Her name is Kylie."

Christopher raised his eyebrows. "David's Kylie?" he inquired.

"How...how did you know David turned her?"

Maria smiled a bit. "We've known David Bowie for centuries. This is probably the third time he's 'died' in the public eye. Kylie is one of his newer turns. She came back to Italy with him when America announced his death."

"I'm glad she was able to find a mate, and so soon after relocating," Christopher added.

Devin nodded a bit. "I don't think I was expecting her to happen to me. But I...well I wasn't expecting to become a vampire, either."

"Who turned you?" Maria asked.

"Uhm...Kat, I think? I don't really remember much. I got in a fight with a couple of douche bags who were trying to hurt some girl. There were knives, and there was a lot of blood. Then I woke up in the back of a tattoo shop with a hairless cat sitting on my chest."

"You're Katherine's latest turn. I'm sorry we are just now meeting. She sent you to be in the care of the Kiss. She hates having to turn anyone, and only does so if it's her only option. She's one of the few vampires who thrive solitarily. For her own reasons, she sent you here. I'm glad for it, though. It brought you to Kylie, and to us."

"Dude...I think you just got adopted," a voice called from behind Devin. A vampire with a shaved, tattooed head and blazing white eyes eased into the throne room. He crossed the atrium and skipped up the steps of the platform to place a soft kiss to Maria's cheek.

Christopher chuckled and shook his head a bit. "For that, I would need to lay a line claim, but only if the Childe wants it." The three all turned to look at Devin in curiosity.

"I...uh...what?" Devin spluttered.

"Aw, love, I think you're overwhelming the poor thing." Maria squeezed the other vampire's arm before descending the steps. "Come, Childe. Why don't you have a seat." She reached out to take Devin's hand and carefully led him to the steps, helping him settle down on the top one. "Joshua, darling, go get the boy something to drink, please," she asked, not looking up from Devin.

The King eased down to sit beside the Childe, taking Devin's other hand in both of his. "I did not intend to alarm you, Devin. Katherine specifically wrote to us, asking us to take you in. The line claim was a genuine offer, if you wish to receive it."

The young vampire grew very pale, then translucent, until he completely disappeared.

"Uhm...where'd he go?" Joshua called from the doorway.

Christopher turned to see the vampire approach with a crystal decanter of blood. "I think our new Childe is a gifted one," he said, simply.

Joshua laughed. "He's a ghost!"

The Childe slowly faded back into vision, his cheeks flushed very pink. "S-sorry."

"You've nothing to be sorry for, love," Maria insisted, lightly tucking one of Devin's flyaway hairs behind his ear.

The other vampire slowly approached, crouching down to be on the same level as the others. "That's a pretty cool trick you got there, kiddo," he said, softly. He produced a few wine glasses from behind himself, somehow, and filled one, holding it out to Devin.

"Th-thank you," he said, taking the glass in both hands and taking a slow sip. There was a gentle silence as the Childe collected himself. "What, exactly, does a line claim entail?" he asked.

Christopher smiled. "It means that you will, officially, be considered my Childe. Katherine may be the one who changed you, but I will be considered your official sire; just as Maria is considered to be Josh's."

Devin's eyebrows crinkled. "Is that why your eyes are white like the Queen's?" he asked, glancing up at Josh.

"Yes, Maria is the one who turned me," he stated softly. "She's the last heir of Dracula, which is what gives her the white eyes, instead of crimson. Because she changed me, I carry the Dracula gene, as do my brothers and sisters."

"There are more of you...with the white eyes?"

Christopher smiled. "Yes, and you will meet them in time."

Devin chewed on his lower lip. "How does it work? The claim?" He took another long, slow sip of blood.

"You drink my blood, same as how you were turned. That, with the intention of a claim, will make you one of my heirs." Christopher placed an encouraging hand on Devin's shoulder. "But you must be willing to receive the claim, or it will not stick."

The Childe nodded a bit. "Could, uh...Could my Kylie be here?"

Josh laughed. "I'll fetch her for you."

"Drink, Childe," Maria insisted. She refilled his glass and gently pushed more of his wild hair from his face. "You'll need your strength for this."

"Is this real?" Devin asked.

Christopher laughed. "Yes, Devin, this is real."

The young vampire shook his head. "It's just...six months ago I was a 17 year old boy running away from my group home. Now, I'm being adopted by the King of Vampires."

With a soft sigh, Christopher shifted around to sit beside Devin rather than facing him. He wrapped an arm across the Childe's shoulders, pulling him in against his side. "You know, kid...this is a permanent thing. Changing someone into a Vampire is one thing, and even the rare times I do that, I have full intentions of taking care of the new Childe. But claiming someone else's Childe as my own? It's a rare event, even if you weren't being adopted by the King."

"But why?"

Maria smiled. "Because we have every intention of taking care of you, little one." She pressed a soft kiss to the back of Devin's hand. "My mate may be the one adopting you, officially, but we are a family."

"We take care of each other," Christopher added.

"Dev?" A lovely girl with a slight build, blue hair, and brighter red orange eyes eased into the throne room.

"Ky!" Devin exclaimed. He leaped up and hurried to pull her into a close embrace. He wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other to cradle her face in his hand as he kissed her, slow and deep. "I'm so glad you're here. You're not going to believe this."

Kylie giggled. "Believe what, love?" She wrapped her arm around Devin's rib cage, nestling into his side.

Christopher cleared his throat, immediately demanding the attention of the room. "I'm laying a line claim to him."

The young woman stood shocked. "I, well-" but she had no words. "Dev, this is…"

"Amazing!" he practically squeaked. "Ky, I'll have a family, again."

"And we always stand by our family," Maria added, standing to her full height.

Christopher stood beside her, reaching to unbutton and roll up the sleeve of his shirt. "Come, youngling. You should sit for this. Go on, up to my chair."

"Y-your chair?" Devin stuttered. His eyes widened as Christopher lead him over to the throne and insisted he sit down. "Is this...allowed?"

The King laughed. "Officially? No. But rules be damned, you're going to sit down for this." He gently pressed Devin down into the high backed throne. "Considering my age and status, this is likely to be a very strong line claim. There is a chance you may lose consciousness."

"L-lose…?" The young vampire's already pale skin turned white, and he began to slowly disappear again.

"Hey, hey easy. Don't ghost out on me, again." Christopher reached forward to grasp Devin's shoulder, holding him steady. "I just wanted to ensure you are prepared for what is about to transpire."

Devin swallowed, but faded back into view. "I'm sorry. I don't really have a good grip on that, yet."

"There is no need to fret, Childe," Maria said, softly. She climbed the platform and stood beside Devin, then motioned for Josh and Kylie to join her. "You are surrounded by family."

Kylie approached and knelt at her mate's feet, taking one of his hands in both of hers. "I'm here for you, babe. Forever. You know that."

"Thanks, baby," Devin responded, lifting Kylie's hands up to kiss the back of each one.

Josh stepped up beside Maria, hand pressing the small of her back before folding his arms over his chest. "I'm here for you, too, kid," he stated with a single nod.

"Are you ready?" Christopher pulled his knife from his pocket, carefully unsheathing the blade. He trailed his thumb across the veins in his wrist.

Devin looked from Kylie to Maria and Josh, and then to Chris. "Yeah," he breathed. "I'm ready." He rolled his shoulders a bit and took a slow, deep breath.

Christopher lifted the blade to his wrist, and then dragged it across the skin. A canyon of red appeared dark against his alabaster skin. He sheathed the knife in a single fluid motion, and then reached forward with his now free hand to tilt Devin's head upwards with two fingers. The Childe's mouth dropped open slightly, tongue darting out to wet plush lips as his eyes dialed in on the blood dripping from his King's wrist. Christopher brought his bleeding wrist over Devin's mouth, watching as the blood gushed from the wound to stain the young vampire's lips and tongue.

Devin audibly moaned and reached up to tightly grasp Christopher's arm. He pulled the bleeding wrist fully to his mouth and lapped, hungrily, at the wound. His eyelids fluttered shut as the heavy taste of blood danced across his tongue. He began to feel a pull at the base of his spine that slowly crawled its way up his body until it reached the top of his head and the young vampire suddenly felt as if he were drowning. Stars danced behind his eyes, then Devin's body fell back, limply, into his new sire's throne.


	2. The Bond Forms

Josh held tightly to Devin's limp form as he slowly navigated the maze of corridors that make up the underground vampire castle. He knew, vaguely, where David Bowie's quarters were. He'd been to visit a few times at his Queen's request. He knew Kylie and Devin shared quarters just past Kylie's sire.

"Is the little one alright?" a voice called from behind them.

Josh spun around to spot the spiked up blonde hair and uncanny one blue, one crimson eyes of David Bowie. "Christoph- I mean the King just laid a line claim on him."

David smiled softly. "I know you are close with my sister and her mate. There is no need to correct yourself."

"You're a Dracula?" Josh asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Only partially. I was turned by Dracula and his mate, Elizabeth. That's why I have one white eye and one crimson." He took a moment to take in the full view of Josh. "You're Maria's Childe, aren't you?"

One of them," he answered.

David motioned down the corridor. "It can't be enjoyable, just standing and holding him. Devin shares quarters with my Kylie, just this way. I'll walk with you."

Josh glanced at David curiously. "Uhm, thank you." He followed a half step behind the legend.

"What were the circumstances of your conversion? I know Maria, and she doesn't turn a human without good reason." He paused before a door and held it open.

Josh eased in and found the bed, gently laying Devin out. "With all due respect, sir," He started, taking a deep breath. "The details of my change are a bit personal, and I've only just met you." He removed the younger man's shoes and jacket, then pulled the blankets up over him. Then he settled on the edge of the bed, taking Devin's hand in his own.

David nodded a bit, and settled into a chair across the room, crossing one leg over the other. "My apologies. Not everyone's story is so personal. I was only curious."

Josh nodded. "All is forgiven." He subconsciously stroked his thumb across the back of Devin's hand. He breathed deeply, taking in the young vampire's scent as it shifted slightly with the line claim.

"You seem to care deeply for my Kylie's mate."

The younger vampire glanced down at Devin. "I met him as soon as he arrived here. Poor thing was so confused. I knew his sire couldn't handle caring for him, so I took him under my wing."

"I have been on this world a long time." David shifted to place both feet on the ground, and leaned forward a bit. "I know affection when I see it. And I certainly can see the bond growing between you two." Then the legend rose up and exited the room.

Josh sighed and adjusted to lay down beside Devin. He wasn't really tired, but it was nice to take a short rest. His arm fell across Devin's chest, and he tucked his nose into the young vampire's shoulder length, flyaway hair.

-

"Josh?"

One white eye cracked open as the vampire responded to his name. Kylie was hovering over him, eyes narrowed in confusion. "Oh, it's you."

"You sound so disappointed," the vampiress teased.

Josh grunted and nuzzled back against Devin. "He's mine right now," he muttered, half asleep. He deeply inhaled Devin's scent, and noticed that it had shifted somewhat to be reminiscent of Christopher's.

Kylie lightly smacked Josh's hip. "He's my mate, and you're in my bed," she reminded him, gently.

"Don't care, my Devin." The older vampire wrapped his arms, tightly, around the Childe and pulled him in close. He was too tired to care about Kylie. He just wanted to be wrapped around the new little vampire until he knew Devin was okay.

"Okay, whatever," the vampiress sighed. "I've got things to do. I need to shower and change and my sire wants to speak with me about some things. Just...keep your eyes closed."

"Mkay," he muttered, eyes fluttering shut as he melted back into sleep.

-

"Ky?" Devin groaned.

Josh stirred a bit, withdrawing his arms from around the young vampire. "She's talking to her sire," he muttered softly, sitting up. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I have a killer hangover," the young vampire answered. He groaned again and tried to roll over to face Josh. "Were you cuddling me?"

"Uh…" Josh didn't really know how to answer.

"It's okay if you were." Devin's voice was barely more than a whisper, most likely not to worsen his headache. "I kinda liked it."

Josh chuckled. "Want to continue?" he offered.

Devin was quiet a moment. "Please?" he squeaked.

The older man reached his arms out and pulled Devin down against his chest. Devin nuzzled into Josh, sighing slightly. Josh couldn't help but smile, and even dared to drop a soft kiss to the top of Devin's head.

"Why do I feel awful?" Devin muttered.

"Line claim," Josh whispered. "It took, and it's very strong. You even smell a bit like Chris now."

Devin groaned. "You're allowed to call him that?"

Josh shrugged a bit, running his fingertips up and down Devin's back. "I've known him a long time; since Maria turned me. They're my family, and they're yours, now, too."

"Does that mean you're my family, too?"

"If you want me to be," Josh responded, softly.

Devin's arms tightened around Josh's ribcage. "Yay!" he softly exclaimed. The young vampire was quiet for a few long moments, listening to Josh's soft heartbeat. "Wait, why are you cuddling me?" he asked, finally getting his head clear enough to think.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay. Line claims can be fickle. If they don't take just right, the recipient can become very ill."

"Is a hangover very ill?"

Josh laughed a bit. "No. A hangover is actually pretty normal. I was immobile for two days after Chris laid one to me. But then, I had a legitimate sire who is the heir to Dracula. His claim had a bit of difficulty taking. Your sire is illegitimate simply because she sent you away; and on top of that she's only about a century old, where Chris is nearly two thousand."

"TWO THOUSAND?" Devin whisper-screamed.

Josh shrugged. "Nearly. Maria is about a century older than he is. There are some vamps around who are even older, but at this point they've faded to the outskirts of the palace to live in peace."

The youngling groaned and buried his face into Josh's chest. "This is making my head hurt worse," he groaned.

"Hey," Josh muttered, lightly nudging Devin's side. "Don't worry so much about how old anybody is. It's impossible to keep up, anyways."

"What about all the other stuff. The who belongs to who and all the weird rules and customs and history? Kylie mentions stuff and I just feel so confused."

The older vampire sighed and gently rubbed Devin's back. "You'll learn, in time. We'll all help you learn."

"How? When?" The Childe sighed in frustration. "I feel like I'm supposed to know all of this already. And it seems everyone willing to teach me is shipping off to the states in the morning."

"Including you," Josh stated.

"What?"

There was a bit of awkward shifting before Josh spoke. "Chris has extended an invitation to you and Kylie to accompany us to the U.S."

"Really?" Devin groaned. "Does Ky know?"

"Yes," Josh said with a bit of laughter. "Chris insisted on it before I brought you in here. He believes your place is at his side, and he has full intentions of mentoring you."

"It's so weird."

"How so?" Josh inquired.

Devin sighed and sat up a bit. "What kind of King, first of all, doesn't care that one of his subjects accidentally caught him having sex with his Queen and continued to watch."

"Chris likes putting on a show, and he and Maria have been at it for centuries. I assure you, you're not the first, and certainly won't be the last to catch them having sex. Hell, I've caught them more times than I care to count."

"Ew!" Devin whined. "That's like saying you watched your parents fucking."

Josh thought for a moment. "I could see how you would say that, but family dynamics are different with vampires."

"Family," Devin muttered, almost inaudibly.

"Yes, family. That is what Chris and Maria have created for us. You're a part of it, now, too."

"But why? Why would the King adopt me, of all people?"

Josh sighed. "That's just what he does. His original sire abandoned him, and Dracula adopted him. That's how he met Maria. Since then, whenever he comes across a vampire who's sire has abandoned them, he takes them in as one of his own."

"How does he not have, like, a billion children, then?"

"It is...very rare...for a vampire to abandon their Childe. Most Vampires will not convert a human if they know they don't have the means to care for them. I think the reason Kat went ahead and changed you is that you would have died otherwise. She also sent a letter to Chris explaining the situation, knowing he would take you in. You may as well have been his from the start. The only reason it took so long for him to claim you is the whole mess with our previous king being killed a month before you got here. If you hadn't have been in the throne room today, it's likely your claim would have been put off until we all return from America."

Devin groaned again. "This is so much information and I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

"Not on me, you're not," Josh commented, lightly pushing Devin over toward the edge of the bed. He pulled the youngling's hair back from his face, and gently rubbed his back. "Do I need to help you to the bathroom?"

"I think I'm okay, but a bath might help."  
Josh made a soft affirmative sound, then eased out of the bed and circled around to Devin's side. "Come on," he insisted, reaching out to help the Childe stand, wrapping an arm securely around his rib cage. They made their way, slowly, across the bedroom to the master bathroom. "Do you need help from here?"

Devin was quiet a long moment. "I don't think so, but stay just in case."

The older vampire nodded, and sat up on the bathroom counter. "I'm right here," he stated, softly.

It took Devin a bit longer than he would have liked to make it to the bath. Turns out, removing clothing with a pounding headache and nausea is incredibly difficult. He almost fell over when he leaned down to remove his pants, and again straightening back up.  
Josh did his best to keep the younger man standing. He also tried not to look too much at his very appealing naked form. The Childe had so much pure, white skin broken up by the rich, dark colors of sleeve tattoos. He had a slight figure, the soft arch of his back sloping into a pert, rounded ass. Given different circumstances, Josh would have totally been luring the young vampire into his bed.


	3. The Lost Childe

Christopher approached the hotel with a lithe grace, gloved hand gripping the curve of his cane, top hat pulled down to his eyebrows. No matter where he went, the King always carried a certain commanding presence. He paused a moment to allow Josh to step in front of him and open the door, then he proceeded into the lavish red and gold decorated lobby.

The rest of the group slowly filed in. Josh watched, patiently, as Ricky, one of Maria's children, and Ryan, Chris's most recent turn, stepped in after their King. Kylie and Devin followed, and then Josh's lovely little witch of a mate, Ryan Ashley paused just inside the door for him to come to rest at her side. They all clustered in what seemed to be a practiced formation at the front desk.

"Well hell-oh," the older woman behind the desk exclaimed, slowly lowering her glasses.

"It's nice to see you, again, too, Iris," Chris responded in his charming drawl.

Iris smiled and shrugged shyly. "I hear congratulations are in order, your majesty."

Christopher took a long, slow breath. Then he caught on. "You're a vampire."

"Uh, well yes. My son turned me some time ago."

"Your...son? The one Elizabeth turned to be one of her toys?" Josh was the one who spoke up, this time.

Iris balked. "My son was converted to save him from a drug overdose. If I'm not mistaken, that's why you were changed, as well."

Josh practically lunged forward over the counter. "The details of my conversion are NOT yours to throw around. I swear to-"

"Enough!" Chris roared. His hand caught the back of Josh's vest as he lunged forward. He pulled back on Josh, just hard enough to suggest movement.

The younger vampire straightened up and tucked himself back behind his King.

Christopher straightened and smoothed the front of his suit. "Now, if you don't mind, I think I'd like for Liz to show us to her wing so we can settle in."

"I would love to," a voice responded from behind the group. They all turned to face the tall, bald, fabric draped figure of Liz Taylor as she continued, "So long as you get over here and give me some love, young man."

"Liz," Chris drawled. A smile painted his face as he stepped forward, pulling the woman in for a warm hug. "I've recently heard you've been mated?"

The woman blushed a bit. "Yes, to Tristan. But I fear neither of our hearts still beat."

Chris took a step back, eyeing the lovely woman in confusion. "You mean to tell me that, not only has my daughter converted yet another man, but she's killed him already?"

Liz sighed and nodded. "The countess didn't take it well when Tris bonded to me." As she spoke, she floated around the counter and collected a sequence of room keys.

"Well I am glad you have been reunited in death," Christopher responded.

The group followed Liz through the maze of corridors to her wing of the hotel. She ceremoniously opened doors and passed the keys off to each couple. The three basic Queen suites were given to Ryan and Ricky, Devin and Kylie, and Josh and Ryan Ashley, then the King suite was assigned to Christopher, of course.

"My room is just down the hall. If you need anything, you know where I'm at," Liz informed them.

"Ah, yes," Chris inserted. "If you would, please inform my daughter that I want to speak with her, immediately. Also, let James know that we'll come to one dinner with him this week, and one our last week in the States."

"Oh, and keep Sally as far away from us as possible," Josh cut in.

Liz smiled. "Of course. I'll let them all, know." With a short nod she floated back down the corridor, draping fabric flowing, gracefully, behind her.

"Who's Sally?" Devin asked, eyebrows crinkled in.

Chris, Ricky, and Ryan Ashley all groaned in annoyance. Josh, however, turned to Devin to offer explanation. "One of the hotel's resident ghosts. She's a junkie, and a pain in the ass. Just trust me when I say, this trip will go a thousand times smoother if she stays the hell away."

"Ohkayy," Devin responded, all drawn out. He turned and picked up his and Kylie's bags, then disappeared into his room.

"Ryan, it's time you met your sister. I'd bring Dev along, too, but Elizabeth is a lot to take in, and he's still very young and susceptible to her sway. Richard, of course, you're welcome to accompany your mate. Especially since you've handled her before." Chris settled his things just inside the door of his hotel room, then strung the key onto a ribbon around his neck and waited in the corridor for the other two to follow suit.

Together, the three proceeded to the main elevator. Liz joined them a few moments later, and inserted the key that would allow the elevator to proceed up to the Countess's suite on the top floor. "Good luck, boys," she whispered as the three vampires disembarked, and the doors closed behind them.

"Elizabeth," Christopher called.

"Only my lovers call me that," the Countess responded. She didn't make a move to rise from the couch where she was laid out in a black gossamer gown.

Chris approached and stood across the coffee table from her while Ricky and Ryan both settled in the high backed chairs to either side. "I am your father, and I will call you by your name."

The vampiress shifted a bit. "I didn't ask for you to claim me."

"And yet, I did. You get your title from me, from my status among the Kiss. You get away with a lot because you are of my blood."

"Again, something I never asked for," the Countess responded. "I was perfectly happy living my life here in this beautiful hotel. Not once did I want you to come in and "claim" me as if I'm some sort of prize to be had."

Chris was quiet a moment, reading the vibrations of the room. "You may not have asked this of me, but you did choose to receive it. Otherwise, my line claim never would have taken. When I claimed you, you wanted this. You wanted to be a part of the family Maria and I have created. You wanted to come to live in Italy with us. But when it came time to get on the boat, you refused to step off the dock. Sweetheart, I wish you understood what that meant to me. I do not abandon my children. That is why I adopted each and every one of them, you included."

Elizabeth raised her chin just the slightest bit. "Ricky, it's certainly nice to see you again."

"Save it, Countess," Ricky snapped.

"Well, pardon me for greeting an old friend."

"You're not greeting, you're deflecting," Chris cut in.

The vampiress sighed dramatically. "Why are you even here?"

"Well to be quite frank, Elizabeth, the council has brought a number of your behaviors to my attention. Imagine not only my shock but my disappointment to hear that the lovely young vampire I claimed as my own daughter has expressed complete disregard for our laws and customs, not only by taking a human mate and then proceeding to bind yourself to him in marriage, which we consider a human act and do not take part in, but that you would do so twice, for selfish means. Not only that, but the actions you think to be overlooked, murder, for one, are astounding. I am angered. Have you any idea the advantage and privilege you gain by having my blood running through your veins? I will not stand by and allow you to mar not only my name, but the reputation of my kind. My name and blood will only protect you for so long. Should the council choose to act against you, you will not have my protection. I would sooner fly out here and remove your head from your shoulders myself. Then I would cry over your corpse, because, my darling, you are my daughter, and I love you dearly. But I will not allow your selfish actions to put all of my race in danger."

"Uh...Chris?"

The King turned slightly to address Ryan.

"She's not alive."

"Well, technically, none of us are," Christopher commented.

"No, not that." Ryan stood. He extended the reach of his power to encompass the room. "I feel three hearts. Mine, yours, and Ricky's."

Christopher blinked a few times, attempting to clear his head. Then he took a step forward and leaned over the coffee table, extending a hand to lightly touch Elizabeth's shoulder. He couldn't feel the vibrations of her life force.

"Well, I guess the secrets out. I'm dead." She calmly pulled out a cigarette and lit it, then puffed the smoke out in Chris's face.

The King deflated. He stood, adjusted his suit jacket, and proclaimed, "Well, I suppose you're no longer our problem, then, Countess." Then he turned his back on her, and proceeded to the elevator.

Ricky stood, and motioned for his mate to proceed, and was the last one to embark the elevator. As soon as the doors had closed, Chris broke. He doubled over, leaning against the wall of the elevator and clutching at his chest. Ricky stepped forward and held tightly to Chris's arm, holding him up. HIs other hand gently rubbed across the King's back.

Ryan reached for his own chest. He could feel the pressure of Chris's heart building. He wasn't particularly aware of what he could to to help. Instead, he stood frozen on the opposite end of the elevator, watching as tears flooded his King's eyes.

"My daughter," Chris barely got out. His shoulders shook with sobs. Tears dragged grayish clouds of kohl down his face. "My Elizabeth."

"There's nothing that can be done about it, now," Ricky stated, softly.

Chris straightened a bit, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping at his eyes. "How did I not notice?" He sniffled a bit, folding over the bit of red silk fabric. "She's my daughter. I know her energy like I know yours, and Josh's, and even Devin's, now. How could I…" He gasped, swallowing a sob. "How did I not realize that I couldn't feel her, anymore?"

"I don't know," Ryan commented. "Just like I don't know why it took me so long to notice the absence of her heartbeat." He straightened a bit, and crossed over to grasp Chris's other arm.

"It's this damn hotel," Ricky snipped, gritting his teeth. "Everything about this place is just awful. Always has been."

Chris blinked back more tears. He was determined to center himself before the old, slow elevator stopped. When it did, the three were in formation, Ricky and Ryan on either side of their King, a half step behind him. They disembarked the elevator, and proceeded down the hall a ways. Chris entered his room, and Ricky waited until he heard the door latch before crossing the hall to the room he shared with Ryan.


	4. Thr Lover's Touch

Ryan shoved Ricky against the door as soon as it had closed behind him. He pulled his knife from his belt and sliced down his lover's throat, immediately lunging in to lap the blood from his skin.

"Easy, there, babe. I admire your enthusiasm, but this isn't the place-"

Ryan interrupted his mate with a hard kiss. "I don't care," he gasped out, kissing him again. "I fucking need you." His fingers made quick work of Ricky's red and black flannel, shoving it aside and then pulling Ricky in, again, with a fist in the front of his t-shirt.

"Ryan," Ricky said, firmly. "Ryan, no."

The younger vampire deflated, and took a step back. "But-"

"What's going on. Talk to me. Usually I'm the one jumping you."

Ryan shrugged. "You know how the way your heart beats when we fuck helps clear my head." He sheathed his knife and tucked both hands into his back pockets.

Ricky's eyes fell shut. "Ryan, love...there's something you need to understand about this place. It, well...it feeds on addiction."

"I don't understand. What does that have to do with wanting to have sex with my mate?"

"You know why," Ricky said, softly. He dropped eye contact in favor of studying the pattern of the carpet.

Ryan shifted uncomfortably, then settled on the edge of the bed. "I thought it was a good thing to be addicted to your mate's blood, and the feeling of him writhing underneath you."

Ricky crossed the room and settled into his mate's lap. "It is, love. I promise. Just not here." He pressed a soft kiss to Ryan's cheek. "I'd be glad to have sex with you, dear. But not that kind. No bloodletting. No dominating me. Those are the things that will draw it out; and frankly I never, EVER want to see that abomination ever again."

"Abomination?"

"Just an old friend of mine," a deep woman's voice echoed.

Both men looked up, and much to Ricky's dismay, Sally had invited herself in. Her awful, overbleached, crimped and frayed hair was sticking out in all directions. Her makeup was smudged; and she was wearing her favorite leopard print skirt.

"Get out!" Ricky screamed, unsheathing his knife and throwing it across the room at her.

The ghost dissipated, and the blade buried itself in the wall. "Sorry dear. You'll have to try harder than that."

"I swear to fuck, Sally, if you do not get out of here I will instigate Him. He seems to like tearing you apart a lot more than visitors of this place."

Sally made a noncommittal sound of annoyance. "If you want to play chicken with Him, be my guest. It's your ass on the line."

"Ricky?"

The smaller man glanced at the concern on his mate's face. "What love?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"You...you can't see her?"

Sally laughed. "You have fun explaining Him to your little lover." And then she disappeared.

"No. I heard a noise. I thought that was what you were looking at."

Ricky narrowed his eyes. "Could you see Liz?"

"Of course I could see Liz. She's quite the woman."

"And you could see Elizabeth?"

"Obviously."

"But...you couldn't see Sally?"

Ryan shook his head. "Isn't she the one Josh wanted banned?"

The older vampire nodded. "She's mostly just really annoying. It's the abomination that follows her around that I have issues with."

"Abomination? What is this thing? Why are you so afraid of it?"

"It...He...feeds off addiction."

Ryan's brow furrowed in confusion. "I know you love being fucked but…"

Ricky's bright white eyes flared a bit. He edged off of Ryan's lap to settle on the bed, keeping space between them. "I think it's time I tell you why Maria converted me."

The younger vampire sighed, then pulled his legs up onto the bed. He adjusted himself to a more comfortable sitting position and turned all of his attention to his mate.

"It was roughly twenty years ago. Told you, I'm not that much older than you. A few years. I used to live here, in LA. I was, well, a hustler. I thrived off of being used. Hell, I loved it." Ricky fidgeted a bit, picking at his fingernail. "Most of my, uh, customers were these large, muscular men who didn't want their girlfriends to know they weren't so straight. They usually lasted all of five minutes; just shoving me over the nearest furniture and having their way with me. Sometimes they came in me; sometimes on me. Then they'd toss the money on the bed and I'd never see them, again. But I was addicted to that rush of barely being able to get clothing out of the way fast enough to fulfill his needs."

Ricky took a slow deep breath. His eyelids fell shut. "Then I made the mistake of bringing a customer here. That...abomination - well, Sally calls him her demon - it feeds off of addiction. Usually drug addiction; but it has been known to feed on other forms. I was taking care of myself after a customer had cum and left, and it appeared over the bed." The older man visibly shuddered. "I'll spare you the description. But he assaulted me. That's putting it gently. The implement he uses on his victims is...well one of the most brutal means of sodomy I've ever come across. I would have bled out on the bed, had Chris and Maria not found me."

Ryan managed to find eye contact with his mate again. He kept his hands to himself, and allowed the space between them, even though it was killing him. He could feel Ricky's heart beating hard and fast in fear.

"Chris and Maria were here visiting the Countess - one of the trips they tended to take about every five years. I got lucky, basically. Chris felt the vibrations of my pain through the door as they passed. Given the state I was in, he turned his back out of modesty and allowed Maria to convert me and clean me up. Then I was promptly moved into a suite next to them for the remainder of their trip, and when the time came, I followed them back to Italy."

Ryan stayed silent for a long moment. He could feel Ricky's heart pounding, and it was making it difficult for him to process the information. Finally, he simply closed the space between them and pressed his lips, gently, to Ricky's. His arms wound, firmly, around the smaller man, as he pressed him back to lay on the bed.

"What are you-" Ricky attempted to protest.

Ryan only pulled him in closer, against his body, and deepened the kiss, He held the smaller man's body in a firm, secure, loving grasp. "I'm giving you what you need, not what you want." He eased his hands up under Ricky's shirt and began tracing little circles across the soft skin of his back. Then he rolled over slightly so that instead of being on top of his lover, he was laid out beside him.

Ricky stretched, raising his arms above his head to allow his mate to more easily remove the thin black t-shirt separating them. A small, contented sigh escaped his throat as Ryan began to trail soft kisses along the vein in his throat. The older man knew his mate was basking in the way each little touch brought his heart rate down from its rapid, fearful beating. For once, Ryan's ultimate goal was not arousal. Instead, he wanted to show his little vampire just how much he was loved and adored. He needed Ricky to understand that the past didn't matter to him; that nothing could ever tear him away. He expressed this in the form of light kisses and touches across Ricky's neck and chest, broken only by slow, deep, open mouth kisses and murmured declarations of love. Ryan reached a hand up to gently cradle his mate's face, holding him firm as the kiss softened a bit. His other hand continued dancing up and down Ricky's back.

Ricky reached out and tangled his fingers in Ryan's silky hair, holding him in the kiss and savoring the softness of touch between them. His other hand softly started to unfasten the buttons down the front of Ryan's black linen buttondown. His fingertips traced across the slightly tanned skin he exposed. He let out a small whimper at the scratch of Ryan's stubble as the younger man released the kiss in favor of trailing soft kisses and nips along his jawline. Ricky's breath hitched in his throat and he could feel his need begin to flare as his mate teased at every sensitive expanse of skin. He pushed the thin fabric off of Ricky's shoulders and began tracing his fingertips along the ridge of each slightly defined muscle, then across the soft pattern of the tattoo on his lower abdomen. "You're so fuckin' pretty," Ricky murmured as he slipped his hand further down to cup at the bulge of Ryan's jeans.

"Don't feed it, love," the younger man said softly, reaching to pull Ricky's hand away. "Just soak it in and enjoy this. Let me take care of you." He reached to grasp Ricky's thigh, pulling it up over his own so that his lover could feel the arousal between them. He began slowly rotating his hips, holding his mate in place and leaning in to kiss him again, slow and deep. His hand moved up Ricky's thigh until he was holding the smaller man by the ass, grinding hard against him and moaning, slightly, at the contact. He needed more, and he knew Ricky did as well, but he was trying so hard to pace himself. This was about pleasuring his mate. This was about making love, perhaps for the first time since they'd been mated.

Sure, the two were great together in bed, and they certainly had other aspects that made them a good pair. They were blood compatible. They held a deep care and concern for one another's safety and happiness. They even loved each other. But their bond was still relatively new. They were still learning how to function as a pair. Ryan's abilities to feel the hearts of those around him made the adjustment that much easier for him. Since their bond had been established, Ryan could feel Ricky's heartbeat right next to his own, even when they were separated. The younger man needed this perhaps more than Ricky. He wanted Ricky to be able to feel what he felt every day; like they were one.

"Your pants…" Ricky gasped for breath as he pulled back on Ryan's head. "They're in the way."

Ryan just shook his head free of his mate's grasp and leaned in to bite down on Ricky's shoulder, then he lightly licked across the unmarked skin as he grasped the little vampire tighter. He slid his hands to Ricky's waist band and flicked the button open before pushing the tight denim down off his hips. "Stop whining and enjoy this," Ryan snipped. He nudged Ricky over onto his back and then climbed atop him, trailing kisses all the way down the smaller man's chest. He paused to bite on Ricky's protruding hip bone and earned a sharp yelp of pleasure.

"What's…oh." White eyes widened as Ryan wrapped his mouth around Ricky's cock and took it all the way down in one go. "Oh fuck." The older man's hand flew straight to his mate's head, fisting in silky hair as he just managed to hang on. His back arched up off the bed when Ryan hummed, sending slight vibrations along the sensitive skin. "Yeah aAH." Ricky's voice hit an octave higher than even he thought was possible. He gasped and whimpered and moaned and just clung to his mate.

Ryan set a nice steady pace, bobbing his head up and down his lover's long cock. He hollowed his cheeks, increasing the suction and heat and making Ricky scream in pleasure. He could feel the smaller man's hips start to tremble. His mouth slid out to just the tip, and he flicked his tongue along the slit over and over, reveling in the sharp squealing gasps the trick pulled from Ricky's throat. The next thing he knew, Ricky was screaming and his mouth was suddenly flooded with hot, salty liquid. He lapped his lover's release all up and then licked at his own lips, making eye contact with his mate.

"So that's what that feels like," Ricky gasped, collapsing back against the pillows. "No wonder you like it so much."

The younger vampire slowly crawled up his lover's body and joined their mouths together. He kissed, long and slow, making sure Ricky got the full taste of his own cum lingering in the corners of his mouth. "Only I don't have those lip piercings you do. You have no idea how hot it is to feel those against my cock when you purse your lips around me."

Ricky moaned a bit. "I can't believe that actually feels so damn good."

"I can't believe you've never been blown, before," Ryan responded. He eased a hand up his mate's chest, resting it on the rose tattoo over his heart.

"Can you do that to me, like, all the time?"

Ryan chuckled and leaned to lay down beside his mate. "We'll see. If I do that all the time, I won't have time for all the other fun things I want to do to you." He nuzzled into the older man's neck, facial hair scratching along skin as he kissed and nipped at soft flesh. A little squeak of pleasure escaped Ricky's throat, and then he hummed a bit in approval.

"Wanna know a secret?" Ryan teased.

Ricky responded with an inquisitive hum, casting a sideways glance at his mate.

"You would not believe the number of bananas and zucchinis I have violated to be able to do that to you."

Ricky's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. "Seriously?" he gasped.

"Yeah." Ryan nodded, his response broken up by laughter.

Ricky pursed his lips in an attempt to hold back his laughter, but it only lasted a few seconds. The smaller vampire doubled over, unable to contain himself. He ended up face first in his mate's lap, gasping and stomach hurting from laughing so hard.

"Yeah, see? Now that's how it's done," Ryan teased. He tangled his fingers into his lover's thick black hair, lightly scratching at the back of his neck.

Ricky finally contained his laughter and sat up a bit. "But seriously," he started, breathless, "may I?" The older vampire hooked his fingers into the front of his mate's pants, suggestively.

Something sparked in the back of Ryan's deep crimson eyes. He lunged forward and captured Ricky's lips in a kiss, his hand coming up to cup his mate's jaw. "Of course, love," he whispered.

Ricky's eyes lit up in delight, and he quickly unfastened his mate's jeans and pulled out his semi-hard cock. Ryan leaned back against the pillows, bringing one arm up behind his head so he could watch. His other hand fisted into Ricky's hair as the older vampire wrapped a small hand around his cock and began to teasingly lick across the head.

"Fuck, babe," Ryan groaned, lightly massaging the back of Ricky's head. His cock quickly stood at attention, and then Ricky's tight little lips were pursed around the head, tongue still flicking back and forth over the slit. His jaw hinged to accommodate Ryan's girth as his mouth slowly pushed down the shaft, tongue rolling against sensitive skin. Once his cock reached the back of Ricky's throat, Ryan's eyes fell shut. His mate swallowed hard, around the head, pushing his mouth even further down, hand releasing the member so his lips met the soft, warm flesh at the base of Ryan's cock.

Ricky's cheeks hollowed out and his mouth moved, fast, back up his lover's cock. Ryan moaned, and his hips bucked a little as the older man's mouth eased down again. It was one of Ricky's favorite moves; to go down slow and pull up real fast, and it drove Ryan mad. Especially when Ricky's tongue got involved, swirling around the tip and rolling against the shaft. Ryan was convinced his little mate had turned blow jobs into an art form. All he could do was lay there, lower lip clamped between his teeth as his lover drew so many little moans and whimpers from him. As big and tough as he pretended to be, Ryan was little more than putty in his mate's hands. Then Ricky added a slight twisting to his movements and Ryan completely came undone. He clenched his fist in the pillow under his head, arched his back, and let out a loud scream.

"Oh, fuck, Ricky, Yes!" He tightened his grip on the back of his lover's neck and began to steer his head up and down a little faster. The young vampire could feel a familiar knot of heat between his hips. He kept pushing, loving how the steel rings through Ricky's lip rolled and dragged across his skin. "I'm so close, babe," he gasped out. He let out another little moan as his mate swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. His legs shook and Ryan let out a long, low moan as release washed over him. As always, Ricky swallowed everything his mate gave him, sucking him dry and licking across the slit.

Ricky removed his mouth with a pop. "I love how you taste," he moaned, crawling up his lover's body.

"Good," Ryan responded. His hands fell to Ricky's sides, holding him firm and pulling him up for a slow kiss. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed something in the corner. His eyes traced back to see a sickly pale, faceless figure staring at them. Ryan didn't feel a heartbeat, and typically things without heartbeats didn't bother him so much. He simply pulled Ricky in closer, masking his concern, and kissed him long and slow. "Mine," he murmured against Ricky's lips, but he directed the comment towards the figure.

"Of course I am," Ricky responded with a half smile. "I'll always be yours." He adjusted to straddle Ryan's lap, nuzzling under his chin and nipping at his pulse point.

"I love you," Ryan stated, brushing hair from Ricky's face.

Ricky leaned back in surprise. "You've never said that, before."

The younger man bit at his lower lip. "Well I do. I love you so much that I can feel your heartbeat all the time. Even when you're not right here with me."

Ricky leaned in, fast, kissing his mate hard. His hands came up to tangle in Ryan's soft hair behind each ear. Ryan pulled his lover in closer, arms wrapped around the smaller man, hands conforming to his ribcage.

When Ryan opened his eyes again, the figure had faded away. He pulled Ricky down against him, then reached to push down his pants. "Why don't you undress for me, love?"

The older man giggled a bit and kicked his shoes off and into the floor. Those were quickly followed by his tight black jeans. Then Ryan was pushing him over onto his side, turning him to face the wall. He pushed the top leg over further, spreading his cheeks to reveal that small, tight hole. Ryan rested his head on Ricky's shoulder. "I love your body from this angle," he murmured, kissing across his tattooed shoulder to the back of his neck, then down his spine. Every little kiss brought a soft whine of pleasure from Ricky. Then he licked, slowly, along the seam of the older man's ass, tongue teasing across the tight pucker of his hole.

"Oh fuck yes," Ricky whined. His hands clenched in the bedspread and his asshole twitched a bit. "Please, more."

Ryan, of course, responded. He prodded the tip of his tongue into Ricky's ass, licking him open and thrashing his tongue in, deeper. Each little movement of his tongue made the older man whimper and shake in pleasure. Ryan kept both his hands tight on Ricky's hips, holding his mate in place and digging nails slightly into flesh. Ricky moved one hand down his body, wrapping it around his cock and trying desperately to get the hard pleasure he needed. The younger vampire kept working with his tongue until his mate screamed out his name, release splattering the bedspread.

"Fuck...oh fuck…" Ricky gasped. He rolled onto his back, right into Ryan's arms, gasping for breath. "Oh, my god, that was amazing."

Ryan giggled and kissed across Ricky's chest and up his neck. "I'm not done with you, yet," he murmured, capturing his lover's lips.

Ricky let out a little whine of anticipation. His chest was flushed red and glistening with sweat. "Why are you doing this," he asked.

The younger man laughed. "Why wouldn't I want to make the man I love scream and cum over," he kissed Ryan's shoulder. "And over," a kiss to the middle of his chest. "And over."

"I don't know, just…" Ricky let out a little moan as Ryan danced his fingertips up the inside of his thigh. "Usually you bend me over, fuck me, and we're done."

Ryan's finger traced the seam of his lover's ass and then teased at the hole. "That's what you usually want, love." He nipped at Ricky's hip bone. "You're always begging to have me inside you, as quickly as possible. Remember the first month of our relationship, you wouldn't even cum for me. You'd always insist I finish in you, then excuse yourself to the bathroom." Ryan pulled his hands away and folded them over Ricky's lower stomach, resting his chin on them. "Even now, I have to hold myself back until you cum, or you'll insist on finishing yourself. But I love nothing more than my name on your lips when you hit climax. Don't get me wrong, I like that hard, fast, fevered fucking we usually do. But I also like to go slow, take my time, pleasure my partner in every way possible. The man I was with before I was turned...I'd make him cum at least three times before letting him touch me. I want to show you that there's more to sex than fucking. I want to make love to you, Ricky. I want you to understand what it means to me to feel your heart beating beside mine."

"I didn't," Ricky started. "I didn't realize you wanted more from me. No one has ever wanted more."

Ryan slowly crawled up Ricky's body. "This isn't about sex, love." He kissed him, nice and slow. "This is about us, about the bond we share. I'm trying to express my love for you in the only way you'll understand it."

Ricky swallowed hard. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You've nothing to apologize for, love," Ryan responded. He kissed his mate again. "I just want to love you."

The older vampire responded with a hesitant nod. "I love you too, ya know," he whispered.

Ryan smiled. "I know, love." He sat up and brushed hair out of Ricky's face. "Why don't you lay here a moment while I figure out which bag I stashed the lube in, hmm?" He pecked his mate on the lips and then rolled off the bed, lunging for the luggage. Of course, the lube was in the last bag he looked in.

"Mmh, hello there," Ricky moaned as his mate climbed back on top of him.

The bottle of lube slipped between Ryan's fingertips, flashing the label towards his lover. "I found the stuff you like that smells like vanilla," he whispered with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, fuck yes," the older man groaned. He edged up the bed a bit and spread his legs apart, granting Ryan access to his body. "So are you just gonna lay there and check me out, or are you gonna touch me?"

Ryan bit his lower lip. "I can't help myself. Your body is so fucking perfect." He leaned down to kiss his mate, long and slow. He blindly fumbled open the bottle of lube and slicked down his fingers, easing one down to tease slow circles around the older man's tight pucker.

When Ryan finally pushed his finger in, Ricky made this incredibly hot open mouth gasp crossed with a slight moan. His muscles fluttered around the digit, and he subconsciously pushed himself closer to Ryan's touch.

"Yeah, that sound is fucking perfect, too," Ryan muttered. He teased kisses along his mate's throat and chest, setting an even pace of his finger thrusting in and out. He bit down on Ricky's collarbone, drawing up a hiss, followed by a high moan and then a string of pleas and curses. It wasn't until Ricky was writhing and begging that Ryan pushed a second finger in. He worked him slow, scissoring him open to stretch him out. He pushed his fingers in as deep as he could, angling right for that spot that he knew drove Ricky absolutely crazy.

Ricky's white eyes flew open and he screamed in pleasure. "Oh, fuck yes," he gasped, hands flying to Ryan's back, nails digging into flesh. His hips bucked up against his mate's hand and his thighs shook. Ryan just kept pressing his fingers against the older man's prostate, twisting them to massage the soft spot. All Ricky could do was shake and scream and moan in pleasure. The younger man barely got out more than two words of warning before his release shot from his strained cock and splattered between the two men.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," Ricky gasped.

Ryan laughed and leaned down to slowly lap up the mess. "Don't apologize. That was so hot." He pulled his fingers away and slowly kissed his mate. "I told you to enjoy this."

Ricky whimpered a bit. "Felt so good," he gasped out. "Do it again?" He made his pleading eyes at Ryan, blinking a bit and pushing out his lower lip.

"Anything you want," Ryan responded. He slicked his fingers up again, pushing them both back into his mate. He pressed his fingers down against his prostate. "That what you want?" he asked.

"Fuck, yes," Ricky gasped. His body was so oversensitive and every little movement of Ryan's fingers seemed to pulse. "More." His body was shaking in pleasure, his breathing ragged, but still he needed more.

Ryan placed a line of kisses down Ricky's body until he reached the older man's semi-hard cock. He wrapped a hand around the base and licked at the head, massaging the member to full hardness. He twisted his fingers with each thrust, rolling it across the soft spot and making Ricky scream. He took his mate's cock all the way down, then began bobbing his head up and down to the same pace his fingers thrust in and out. Ricky was writhing and screaming with tears in the corners of his eyes. When he began begging for more, again, Ryan added a third finger. Ricky hissed a bit and then moaned, low and loud as he was stretched open a bit more. Ryan hit his prostate a few more times, and then his lover's hands were fisted in his hair, pulling hard on it as his body arched up in pleasure. He panted out "need to cum" a few times before screaming and shooting down Ryan's throat.

The younger man licked his lips as he pulled away. He kissed back up Ricky's chest and then hovered momentarily over his mate's small frame. Hit bit at his lower lip. "Can I take you, now?" he whispered.

Ricky whimpered. "You've been drawing this out forever. Please just fuck me already."

"I'm not going to fuck you," Ryan insisted. He placed a soft kiss to Ricky's lips. "I'm going to make love to you." He reached down to push off the rest of his clothes, kicking shoes and denim to the floor. Then he lifted his mate's legs up enough to spread them across his lap. "You're so pretty, laid out for me." His voice was so soft, words broken up by gentle kisses to pale flesh. He fumbled with the lube again, and then slicked his hard cock down. "Are you ready?" he asked, lining it up to his mate's hole.

"Please," the older man gasped. He reached for Ryan's arms, hoping to pull himself down on the cock teasing at his ass. "Need you in me."

"Of course love," Ryan responded. He pushed in real slow, eyes never leaving Ricky's face as he attempted to memorize the blissed out expression it twisted into.

"Oh fuck," Ricky moaned. His back arched up off the bed and he dug his nails into Ryan's arms. "So good." He whimpered as his mate began to slowly pull out, and push back in. Ryan laid down against Ricky's chest, arms wrapping around his small frame as he kissed and nipped at his lover's throat.

Ryan let out a low moan as his little mate's muscles clenched down on him. Nails dug into his shoulders, and each slow thrust brought a soft moan to Ricky's lips. "I love you, so much," Ryan whispered into his mate's ear before nipping at the curve of the shell. One of his arms moved upward to cup the back of Ricky's head, pulling him in for a series of hot kisses that mingled with moans and pleas for more from Ricky, which Ryan responded to with soothing comments of "anything you want," and "of course love," before complying.

"Harder," Ricky demanded. Ryan immediately picked up his pace, thrusting his cock in with a bit more force, angling it for his mate's already abused prostate. The move made the older man scream. "Oh fuck!" He raked his nails up Ryan's back then just clung to him as his prostate was slammed into over and over. Ryan's mouth was all over his mate's neck and chest and shoulders. He nipped at the soft spot behind Ricky's ear which earned him a little whine. Teeth sunk into the soft spot where Ricky's shoulder met his neck caused the older man to hiss and then groan deep in the back of his throat.

Ricky was close. Ryan could tell from the beating of his heart. He thrusted a few more times, then switched to shallower movements, drawing gasps from his mate. He was determined to last until the other man had finished. He wanted to make sure Ricky got his fill of pleasure.

"Babe, you're gonna make me cum," Ricky moaned. A few more shallow thrusts and then Ricky was screaming and arching as release washed over him. He held tight to his mate as the thrusting continued, then he felt hot liquid flooding into him. He moaned, savoring the feeling. Then he had Ryan pulling him in for a deep kiss as he rode out his orgasm.

Ryan held his mate very close as his release ebbed. Somehow, he was able to notice that Ricky's heartbeat had synchronized to his own. He sighed in pleasure and pulled out, leaning sideways a bit to rest against his mate. "Do you feel it?" he asked.

Ricky's eyebrows furrowed a bit. "All I feel is pure bliss, love," he responded.

The younger vampire took his mate's hand and pressed it to his own heart. "Feel," he insisted. He was quiet a long moment, watching Ricky's face slowly shift to understanding. "Our hearts beat as one, Ricky. Like proper mates should. Like how Chris and Maria's hearts beat."

There was a long moment of silence, and then, "Is that what you wanted?"

Ryan smiled a bit, but shook his head. "All I wanted, all I've ever wanted, is you, love."

"Then I guess you have me, now," Ricky responded with a small chuckle. He nuzzled into his mate's arms, tangling their legs together as he inhaled the familiar smell that was Ryan's shampoo, cologne, and sweat. "And you'll always have me."


	5. The Vampires Witch

Ryan was awakened by the soft twinkling of Vivaldi's Primavera on piano. She sighed and stretched, back arching and the soft lace of her nightgown dragging across her skin. She rolled from the bed, her nightgown falling just past her rounded ass, and quietly walked into the sitting area of the hotel room to find her mate settled on a spinning stool in front of his keyboard. The little witch rested her arms on her mate's shoulders, clasping her hands at his chest and pressing a kiss to the rotating gears tattooed across his head.

Josh's hands pulled off the keys. "Sorry, love. I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered, reaching up to run his hands along her forearms.

Ryan smiled against his skin. "It's alright, dear. It's been a long time since I've heard you play. I don't mind." The vampire spun around to face his lover, allowing her body to slip between his thighs. Ryan pressed her forehead to Josh's, running her hands down his bare chest. She kissed him, softly, giggling a bit as his hands slid up her sides to rest in the dip of her waist.

"I haven't had time to play, with our former King's assassination and then Chris and Maria taking the throne. I woke up around sunrise and couldn't get back to sleep, so I thought I'd play for a bit. I'm a touch out of practice." His fingertips tapped out the pattern of the keys across her lace draped sides.

"Well I thought it sounded lovely," she whispered, climbing to straddle his lap, arms resting around his neck. She kissed him again, lips parting slightly to allow his tongue to slip into her mouth. She let out a low moan as Josh's hand pressed hard into her lower back, and the other held her securely across her shoulders.

Josh moaned a bit. "Well, now I'm glad I woke you up," he murmured with a soft smile. He pulled her in closer, kissing her deep, as the hand across her shoulders moved to cup the back of her head.

"That so?" she asked in a teasing voice, hand slipping up his neck to hold him at his jawline and kiss him again. She wrapped her legs around his waist, hooking her feet together behind him.

The vampire softly lifted her into his arms and carried her back into the bedroom. She giggled as he did so, tilting her head back so her long, tangled gray hair tumbled down her back. She sighed as she was pressed into the bed and her lover climbed on top of her, kissing up her inked throat. "I think this is in the way," he murmured against her lips, pulling at the strap of her nightgown.

"Well why don't you do something about it?" she asked with a giggle. That was all the invitation Josh needed to slip his hands under her gown and push it up over her head. As soon as the garment was discarded, he leaned down to kiss across one breast, then swirled his tongue around the nipple before clamping his teeth down on the nub and sucking it into his mouth.

Ryan squeaked in pleasure, back arching up against her mate. "Mmh, you're going in for a slow one, this morning, aren't you?"

"Absolutely," Josh moaned against her flesh before kissing across to her other breast. He gave that one the same treatment as the one before, then trailed his kiss back up her throat to her mouth. The witch moaned into his kiss, holding him close with a hand on his neck and another on his shoulder. She could feel him hardening through his boxers and the thin lace of her panties.

"Touch me," she gasped against his lips. "Please."

Josh chuckled a bit and ran his hand down Ryan's chest, then began to rub small circles around her clit through the lace of her panties. His mate sighed and then released a high moan at the contact. Within a few minutes, the red lace fabric between her legs was soaked through, and a slight purpling was visible beneath the gray tattoos across her chest from her lover's mouth.

"I need more," she moaned.

"What would you like, love?"

Ryan's hips jerked a bit, and she moaned. "Off," she gasped.

Josh withdrew his hand from her clit, and then pulled down the thin fabric of her thong, calloused hands caressing the smooth, tattooed skin of her legs as the garment was completely removed. Then he slowly kissed back up the inside of one leg until he reached the wet heat of her entrance. His tongue flattened across her and licked up to her clit, then he sucked that between his teeth.

"OH, fuck," Ryan screamed, her hips bucking against him. Her hands flew to his head, holding him in close. She writhed and moaned in the most delightful ways, her nails digging into flesh as her lover's tongue dipped into her. Josh had to reach up to pin her hips to the bed to hold her still enough to actually get his tongue into her with each short thrash. It wasn't long before her legs began to tremble. She gasped out "please," a few times, and then she was overcome with her release.

Josh lapped at her a few times then made eye contact. "Want me to keep going?" he asked, pressing a kiss to the inside of her thigh.

The witch arched and moaned. "Please," she gasped.

So Josh plunged back in, pulling her swollen clit between his teeth and flicking his tongue across it. She cried out in pleasure, her body still shaking from orgasm. Then Josh's hand trailed up the inside of her thigh, and he pressed a finger into her. His mate hissed and clenched down around the finger inside her, moaning loudly. In response, Josh began thrusting his finger into her over and over.

"Enough," she gasped. She shook and pushed him away. "I need you in me." She pulled on him by the shoulder as he rose up over her, pulling him down for a hot, open mouthed kiss. Ryan nipped at her lover's upper lip, teeth catching slightly on the angel bite piercings through his skin.

"Mmh, whatever you want, love," Josh hummed. He rotated his hips down against her, letting her feel his hardness through his boxers. "But you gotta help me out of these," he teased.

Ryan let out an excited little groan. "But of course," she responded. Her hands eased down Josh's tattooed skin and then her fingers hooked under the elastic band of his boxers. She pushed them off his hips, then used her feet to shove them the rest of the way down his body. One hand wrapped around her lover's cock, jerking up and down, and then pressing it to her entrance. "In me," she demanded.

Josh leaned down to kiss her again, long and slow. Her hands moved to hold his neck and jawline, keeping his lips to hers as he slowly pushed into her. The witch's mouth gasped open as Josh's cock pushed across her g-spot on the first thrust.

"Yes, baby, fuck," she cried out. When her head thrashed to the side, Josh leaned down to kiss and bite at her neck and throat, staining her skin pink and purple under the gray of her tattoos. Ryan moaned with each thrust into her, sharp nails digging into Josh's back.

Josh wrapped one arm around Ryan, holding her tight to him. The other angled across her chest to squeeze and fondle one plump breast. "Blood," he gasped against her skin. "Wanna taste you."

The witch laughed a bit, then just moaned. She whispered a few words, and then a cut appeared just under her collar bone. Josh leaned in and began lapping at the wound, savoring his lover's rich blood.

"Your turn," he gasped out. The vampire bared his throat to his mate, and waited as she whispered something similar. His throat began to bleed, and then Ryan had her mouth clamped around the wound, blood staining her lips crimson.

With a few more whispered words in a language Josh would never understand, the wounds on both of them immediately healed. Ryan pulled her lover in and kissed him, savoring how their blood mingled together on her tongue. "You're so hot when you're bleeding for me," she gasped before lunging up to kiss him again. Her hips thrust up to meet his movements, pushing his cock deeper into her.

Josh thrust a few times and kissed her again. "You're so hot with my blood all over your mouth," he responded. At this point, they both had blood smeared across their faces. The vampire was only further fueled by the sight, a knot formed in his lower stomach. "Baby, you're gonna make me cum," he gasped.

Ryan whimpered a bit at the thought. "In me," she insisted. Her legs were already beginning to shake again, and her chest was heaving as she gasped for breath.

"Fuck, yes baby," Josh moaned. He hit her g-spot and the little witch arched and screamed. Her body shook as she reached orgasm again, muscles clenching down around him. The heat and tightness of her pushed the vampire over the edge. With a long, low moan of her name, Josh's release spewed from his cock straight into his mate.

"So hot," she gasped. Her legs straightened out and she dropped her arms to the bed.

"Yes, you are," Josh responded. He rolled slightly to lay beside her, edging his arm out under her head. His fingertips traced a small trail of blood that had dried down her chest. Then he leaned down to lick it up.

Ryan giggled. "I can clean us up, you know," she said softly.

"I know," Josh responded. "Go ahead."

The witch whispered a few more ancient words, and the blood on both their bodies vanished. Her ornamentally tattooed skin still glistened with sweat, though. She knew how much her mate loved to watch her chest rise and fall, beads of sweat dripping down her round breasts. "Enjoying the view?"

Josh moaned a bit. "Very much so, yes. I wish I could lay right here forever."

"But," Ryan added.

The vampire sighed. "But I promised Dev I'd take him to meet his original sire, today. Knowing Kat, she's probably gonna get busy around five, so we should get over to the shop before then.

Ryan whined a bit. "It's not even noon yet."

Josh chuckled and kissed along her shoulder and up her neck. "No, it's not. But I have things Chris wants taken care of before I leave for the evening. And we have that stupid dinner with James, tonight."

"Right, that." Ryan's voice was snippy.

"I don't like him any more than you. It's simply a formality. If Chris keeps James happy, the rest of the resident ghosts of this damned hotel will likely leave us be."

The witch rolled her eyes. "These ghosts just need a witch's touch," she commented, fire flickering between her fingertips.

Josh chuckled. "Yeah, I bet you'd whip them right into shape, wouldn't you?"

"In a heartbeat," she drawled.

The vampire leaned over to kiss her slowly. "You having lunch with Ky today?"

"If by lunch you mean hanging out at the mall and seeing which very attractive young human we can draw into our clutches to feed from, the yes."

"God, you're so hot," Josh muttered.

Ryan shrugged. "I try," she quipped.

Josh leaned in for another kiss, and another, and another. He pulled his little mate up against him. "What do you say you come help me shower, hmm?"

Ryan kissed him back, softly. "Sounds lovely."


	6. The Broken Sire

The bell over the door dinged as Josh pushed it open, letting Devin pass in front of him. The two approached the counter in the center of the tattoo shop. Devin glanced around, trying to take in his surroundings.

"Hey, welcome to High Voltage! How can I-" The heavily tattooed, dark haired woman froze. "Devin."

The young vampire felt his heart almost stop. He began to fade into invisibility.

"Okay, this really isn't the place," Josh stated, wrapping his arm securely across Devin's shoulders. "Is there somewhere we can speak privately?"

Kat sighed and brushed her fingertips across the twinkling stars tattooed on her face. "Sure. I have a private office back here." She motioned for the two men to follow her. Josh had to practically drag Devin along with him.

"We're sorry to disturb you," Josh commented.

"Save it," Kat sighed. She sat down in a high backed chair and poured a few glasses of blood, passing two to Josh before sipping from the third. "My friends and my children are always welcome to visit, but I prefer a heads up. You're lucky it's not a Saturday."

Josh carefully pressed one of the glasses into Devin's hand. "Here, you'll feel better."

The youngling carefully brought the blood to his lips, body fading back into color as he drank. "I just wanted to formally meet you," he said, almost inaudibly.

Kat gave a soft smile. "I'm sorry I sent you off so quickly. I wish I wouldn't have had to change you in the first place. But I couldn't leave you on that sidewalk to die."

"Why did you send me away?" Devin asked, softly.

The vampiress shifted uncomfortably. "Every Childe I've ever attempted to keep has died. There is something wrong with my blood." She took a slow sip. "It only works for a year, at the most. After that, well, the Childe's mortal injuries return, and they become human again."

Devin's eyebrows angled downwards. "That's odd. Do you know why?"

"Do you know why you become invisible? Does Christopher know why he can feel life vibrations? There isn't a simple explanation for any of it." A small hairless cat padded softly into the room, then jumped up into his master's lap. Kat simply pulled the small creature against her chest and dropped a kiss to his head.

"So you...sent me away so you wouldn't have to watch me die?" Devin asked.

Kat smiled a bit. "No, love. I sent you to Christopher so that he could lay a line claim to you that would ensure you would live." She inhaled, deeply. "It would appear the claim took quite well."

Devin fidgeted with his hair a bit. "Uh yeah, he's been great," he commented. "Asked my mate and I out here with him. Something about my place being at his side."

"You're the Childe of a King, now. Your place is at his side, if you wish to be there," Kat responded, gently.

"What would you know about that?" Devin demanded.

The vampiress smiled a bit. "My Sire was our former King, Ludwig. He offered me a place at his side. I took it, at first. Then I lost my first Childe and I…" Her eyes fell shut, and she took a long slow sip of blood. "I lost myself. Somehow, I ended up here in LA. Corey took me in and taught me how to tattoo. I've been here ever since."

Josh reached a hand out and placed it on the woman's knee, squeezing slightly. Kat's hand laid over his in return. The small room was quiet for a few long moments.

"Can you tell me how it happened?" Devin asked. "My conversion, I mean. The last thing I remember is blacking out from blood loss."

Kat sighed and poured herself more blood, then offered to refill Josh and Devin's glasses as well. Once all their cups were replenished, she settled back into her chair, and began.

"When I can't sleep at night, I like to walk around. LA is so beautiful at night; all the lights and the noise and just the atmosphere. When I was out that night, I heard yelling and a scuffle. I usually don't intervene, but I enjoy watching the fist fights that break out down alleyways. Sometimes I'll offer to patch the loser up in return for being allowed to feed." She shrugged a bit.

"But I saw knives. It's rude to bring knives to a fist fight. And I saw the girl; the front of her shirt ripped and she was huddled on the ground. I took care of her, first; just scooped her up and carried her out to the lit street. I wrapped my jacket around her shoulders and then pounded on the shop window hoping someone inside would hear and come take care of her. When I got back down the alley after she was secure, the boys had scattered. Honestly, it's a shame. I normally don't condone killing my prey, but I would have slit their throats and stored their blood up in a heartbeat. Then I saw you laying on the ground bleeding out, unconscious. I called Corey for help, and as I did so I slit my wrist and got as much of my blood into you as possible.

"Once Corey got there, he helped me carry you back to my shop. I set up one of the tables our customers lay on, and he laid you there. I bled into you more, wanting to make sure you'd turn. He helped me undress you so I could tend to your wounds. Words cannot describe my relief when I saw they were actually healing. Corey put you in a change of clothes while I searched for a one way ticket to Italy for you.

"I wrote a letter to Chris, and delivered it through our fire messaging. That's a form of magic you'll learn about, eventually. He responded almost immediately, agreeing to take you in. Then all I had to do was wait for you to wake up. That, unfortunately, took several days. I made sure that either Pixie, Corey or I were in this room with you at all times. I spent my nights here. I was terrified you wouldn't make it.

"Piaf knew you were waking up before I did. He leapt out of my lap and sat, very stubbornly, on your chest. When he wouldn't respond to my call, I got up to see what was going on. Your heartbeat had finally settled and your eyebrows were all creased together, then you finally opened your eyes. I think you remember the rest." Kat subconsciously ran her fingertip around the rim of her glass before taking a few large sips.

"Why Chris?" Devin finally responded.

"I knew that if anyone would take in a Childe I could not claim, it would be him. I think, of all his children, only three or four of them are his own. I know Ange is. He was Chris's first, an eternity ago. And I remember the news of him converting Ryan about fifteen years ago."

There was another long pause of silence. Josh wrapped his arm, comfortingly, around Devin's shoulders, pulling the young man against him. "Are you satisfied, love?" he whispered.

Devin nodded, slightly. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you," he muttered, not making eye contact. He sipped at the last bit of blood in his glass, leaning slightly into Josh's side as he struggled not to disappear again.

"You've nothing to apologize for, dear," Kat responded. "Your questions were valid, and the answers, your right to know." She leaned forward to collect the glasses and set then back on her old wooden writing desk.

"Thank you for your hospitality, and your patience," Josh said for both himself and Devin. He stood, holding his arm out to help the younger man stand.

"And for answering my questions," Devin said, softly. He clung to Josh's arm and waited for his cue to leave.

Kat stood and approached, slowly. She held her arms out in invitation, and when Devin accepted, pulled the young man up into her arms. "I may not be able to properly teach you our ways, but if you need anything, I will be here for you." She pressed a kiss to the top of his head, then tried to step back, but Devin was clinging to her. She just sighed a bit and held him a little longer, running her hands softly up and down his back.

"Thank you," Devin whispered, voice almost breaking.

Kat leaned back and lightly nudged Devin's chin. "Of course, dear." She was finally allowed to step back, and as she did, she pulled a small card from her pocket. The vampiress leaned over her desk and jotted her private number onto the back of it. "Here. You call me, any time, okay?"

The Childe nodded hesitantly as he took the card, slipping it into the clip on the back of his phone case. "Thank you," he muttered again.

Kat smiled and opened the door of her private office, motioning for the men to exit before her. "You can go out the back if you'd prefer. I don't mind," she said softly.

Josh nodded in acknowledgement and then headed towards the back entrance, Devin clinging to his arm. "Do you feel any better?" he asked as soon as the door closed behind them.

Devin nodded a bit. "I guess. It's nice to know, at least."

"I know," he whispered, kissing the top of Devin's head as he pulled the smaller man into an embrace. "It does get easier, though."

"How can you be so sure?" the Childe asked.

Josh was quiet a long moment. "One of these days, I'll tell you how Maria found me. But not today. You've heard enough for today."

"Is that why you lashed out at Iris? Because it still hurts?"

"It's always going to hurt, Dev. You just get used to it, and eventually you can ignore it."

"Oh." Devin stayed close to the older vampire for a few long moments before finally pulling away. "Can we go back, now? I want to sleep."

Josh chuckled and ruffled Devin's tangled black hair. "Of course, love. Let's go."


	7. The King's Reasons.

"We have come to the conclusion that your daughter is a problem, and needs to be dealt with," an elder announced.

Chris shuddered a bit. "Yes well, about that…"

"You will not be able to protect her from us. We are informing you only as a formality.

"She's dead." Chris snapped.

An uncomfortable silence filled the council chamber. "What do you mean, she's dead?"

The King took a long, slow breath. "I went to speak with her as soon as I arrived yesterday afternoon, and took with my my youngest Childe, Ryan, and his mate, my Maria's Childe, Richard. As I'm sure you know - since it has been recorded according to the Law, Ryan is gifted. He has the ability to feel the beating hearts of those around him. I was having an argument, not unlike this one, with Elizabeth, when Ryan informed me that he could feel no heartbeat from her. That is when my daughter informed me of her death."

"Do you know the circumstances of her death?" another elder demanded.

"I do not."

"Have you any proof of her death?"

"I...no."

"Then we have no choice," the first elder began, "than to assume you are in contempt for the Greater American Council. You have a week to provide us with evidence of Elizabeth's death, or we will have no choice but to rescind our support for your monarchy, and seceed from the formal Kiss."

Chris stifled the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, understandably so," he responded with a slight bow.

"Excellent. Council dismissed."

The King bowed, slightly, again before turning down the aisle. Josh and Ricky both took their places a step behind him, the former lightly motioning for the assigned security detail to flank the procession. As soon as he was seated in his car, Chris rubbed his temples. "Have they no sympathy?"

Josh chuckled as he settled beside Chris, pulling the door closed. "Since when do American vampires have sympathy?" he asked. The bald man leaned forward and tapped the driver's shoulder, and then the detail moved out.

Chris gave a slight chuckle. "Noted." He sighed. "But seriously, who the fuck demands proof of death from a grieving father?"

The younger vampire reached over and squeezed his King's forearm comfortingly. "I dunno, man. Maybe they're just trying to sweep this under the rug and move on."

"Well how the hell am I supposed to find proof of my daughter's death?" The King wrung his hands. "I don't even know if I can handle speaking to her again."

"What about James?" Josh suggested. "Not a murder occurs in that place without that twisted ghost of a human being knowing about it."

Chris sighed. "Fuck, you're probably right. Guess I'll have to make nice with the maniac."

The car pulled up in front of the hotel, and Josh got out, holding the door for Chris. Once inside, Chris turned to Josh. "I think I'll stay down here by the fireplace a while. I need some time to think. I'll meet you and the others before dinner."

The King settled into a large, high backed chair next to the fireplace in the far corner of the library. Liz appeared and, with a kind smile, started a fire for him. She disappeared, and then returned with a decanter of blood and a glass. "If you want it," she said, softly, placing them on the small lamp table next to him. "Or I can arrange to have a consensual donor sent to your room."

"This is fine," Chris responded, motioning toward the decanter.

"You need anything, let me know," Liz said before disappearing again.

Chris sighed and took a snuff box and a beautifully hand crafted pipe from his pocket. The pipe was a beautiful thing, almost as old as he was, and carved from a black walnut sapling. Smoking was an old habit in which Chris rarely imbibed, but it was helpful in quelling the anxiety that always arose with the conflict of facing council. He pressed a large pinch of the fragrant tobacco mix into the pipe and then used a match to light it. He'd maybe taken two or three puffs before he felt the vibrations of a familiar life force.

"Your little trick does not work on me, Childe," Chris announced.

Devin faded into view, body shaking a bit. "I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk but...I was afraid to disturb you."

Chris smiled kindly and shifted in his chair. "Come here, Devin. I did not mean to upset you." He held his arms out to receive the young vampire.

Devin shuffled forward, hesitantly, to stand in front of the King. "I'm sorry," he muttered again.

The older man wrapped his arms securely around the Childe's waist, pulling him down to sit in his lap. "You've nothing to be sorry for, love," he said, softly kissing the top of Devin's head. He tucked the young man into his chest, resting his chin on Devin's head. The King took a long, slow puff from his pipe, and then rested it on the edge of an ashtray as he poured some blood into the glass on the table. "Here, drink. You've nothing to fear with me." He pressed the glass into Devin's hands, then picked his pipe back up.

"Thank you, sir," Devin said, softly, bringing the glass to his lips.

"Now, love," Chris started, "what was it you wanted to talk about?"

The Childe was quiet for a long moment, slowly sipping at the blood as he drew his legs up to drape over the arm of the chair. "Vampires with special abilities…" he started. "I just...how does that work? Why do some of us have powers, and others don't? Why do I have the powers I have? Why do you have yours?"

Chris laughed, softly. "Easy there, youngling," he said, softly. "You ask some of the same questions some of our specialists have been attempting to answer for centuries. So long as I've been alive, only theory has come about to explain any of it."

"Oh." Devin took another sip of blood.

The King nudged Devin's chin. "Don't seem so disappointed. I can perhaps provide some insight to it all. Nothing is proven, but a lot of it does make sense."

The Childe finally lifted his eyes to meet his sire's. "Please?" he squeaked.

"Certainly," Chris responded. He pulled Devin in a bit more securely, sensing how the closeness caused the fearful vibrations in Devin's energy to settle. "Why don't we start with the particular powers, hm? That much is easy enough to explain."

"O-Okay," Devin responded.

"Let's see. We can start with mine, I suppose. They're simple enough. As I'm sure you've ascertained, I can sense people's presence. More than that, though, I feel the vibrations of their energy; their mood, emotions, physical and mental state. I can sense it all if I pay enough attention. For example, right now, I sense a bit of fear and hesitation in you, but also a sense of comfort. I also sense conflict. You are unsure if you can trust me."

Devin shrugged and looked away. "I just...am wary of everyone I guess."

Chris sighed. "I will not push you to reveal the source of your hesitation, but know that you are always welcome to speak to me, about anything. You are my Childe, and I care dearly for you, as I do all of my children - legitimate and adopted alike."

"I...okay." Devin was quiet a long moment, and then, "How can you feel the vibrations?"

"It feels like something rattling inside my mind. Everyone's general energy signature is different. For example, my Maria is usually this soft hum. You, Childe, are this faded out sort of rattle, like beans inside a styrofoam cup."

"But...why? Why vibrations?"

The King shrugged a bit. "The theory is that a vampire's gift is reminiscent of some significant part of their human life. Before I was converted, I was a seer and a spy for the Cantabri chieftain, Corocotta. I am Roman born, but I generally did not agree with a number of the Roman Empire's activities. One of my specialties has always been reading people - their attitudes, facial expressions, body language. You can learn a lot more about people through that than any words they may use. I believe my ability to feel vibrations of people's energy is simply an extension of that."

"What about me being invisible?" Devin inquired.

Chris adjusted a bit, pulling the Childe higher into his lap and wrapping a second arm around him. "If I'm not mistaken, you have a history of being unnoticed, perhaps ignored."

"H-how'd you know?"

"They way you move and carry yourself. How you always tuck yourself on the edge of our group, or in the corner of a room. Your hesitancy to speak, and when you do speak, the very quiet volume of your voice. You seem more comfortable when you think you are unnoticed. But I keep my eye on you. If you are in my presence, Childe, I make sure you are safe. I monitor your vibrations. I keep you within my peripheral vision. I fear if I look away, you'll actually disappear, not just become transparent."

Devin shifted. "You care that much?"

Chris sighed and pulled Devin into a warm embrace, dropping a kiss on top of his head. "Yes, Childe. I do. I always will."

The two were quiet for a few long moments. Devin finally built up the courage to speak again. "What about the others? What about Kat?"

Chris reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a gold plated lighter, a very small pad of paper, and a strange pencil with little runes carved down it. He scribbled something onto the pad, ripped the top sheet off, and lit it on fire, tossing it into the air until it fizzled and disappeared. He repeated the motions, and then waited quietly. Almost immediately, a spark erupted in front of them, and a small piece of paper fluttered into Chris's palm.

"Well, as for Kat, her ability, or perhaps her curse, is that her blood is temporary. She was overcome by wanderlust in her human days, never stayed in one place more than a few months. She grew up the first few years of her life in the New England area, but after losing her parents, she was shipped to London to live with her aunt. She took off around sixteen and disappeared in Scotland, popped back up a few years later in France, and then again in Germany. That's what our records were able to trace. She doesn't talk about her human life, all that much. The last place she was seen as a human was Austria, standing over Beethoven's grave. She'd learned that she was unable to bear children, and was going to commit suicide because of it. No man would have a woman who could not provide an heir. That's where her sire found her.

"For some sick reason I'll never understand, King Ludwig got a kick out of watching his own supposed grave. The body in it was actually his best friend who had died of the same illness he supposedly had a few days prior to his faked death. Maybe that's why he always went back, to visit his friend. Maybe he just liked knowing his music was still loved by so many people."

"Wait," Devin interrupted. "You mean to tell me that Kat's sire is the Ludwig Von Beethoven?"

"Yes," Christopher responded, softly. "Kat was overjoyed. His music has always had a special place in her heart. If you catch her on a good day, she may even play a bit for you. Her favorite is his third symphony. Ludwig taught her how to play that one, himself."

"So her blood is temporary because she was?" Devin asked.

Christopher was quiet a moment. "That's a crude way of wording it, but yes, that's the theory. She never stayed in one place for very long, people never stayed in her life for very long, so her children only stay for so long."

"That's sad," Devin all but whispered, chewing on the edge of his thumb nail.

Christopher smiled and pulled the Childe to sit up a bit more and look him in the eyes. "The circumstances of almost every one of our conversions are sad. At least the last five hundred years of them, since Ludwig issued the decree that a human could only be changed if their death was imminent, or if they wanted to be, and knew the connotations of being changed."

There was another startling spark of fire, and Chris reached out to catch another scrap of paper as it fluttered downward. "Ah yes, as for your brother, Ryan," he started.

"R-Ryan? He has a power?"

Chris laughed a bit. "Yes. He can feel the heartbeats of those surrounding him. That is, so long as their hearts are still beating. The explanation of his ability is simpler. He was having a heart attack at the time I changed him."

Devin glanced up at Chris. "A heart attack? That's not always fatal, though."

"He had just been diagnosed with heart disease, and given only a few years to live. Ryan came to us. He had heard, as many do, that our underground castle, if you could find it, was a place of second chances. He had just barely made it in the doors when the heart attack hit. I was the first to reach him, and turned him right there. We'd been watching him for a while, though. We tend to keep an eye on anyone who's given a fatal sentence."

Devin kind of nodded a little bit. Then he buried himself back down against Chris. "Thank you for explaining all that to me," he whispered.

"Of course, love. It is my responsibility as your Sire to teach you, and I certainly enjoy doing so. You have such a glorious thirst for knowledge. That is a characteristic that has always earned people my respect."

"Thank you," Devin whispered again.

Chris dropped a kiss to the top of his head. "You're welcome. Is there anything else you'd like?"

The Childe reached up to place his empty glass on the table. "I don't think so. Just to stay here, I guess."

  
The King wrapped his arms tighter around Devin, pulling him in close. "You can stay here as long as you like, Devin. You are always welcome here."


	8. The Royal Procession

“Chris?” a soft voice echoed.

The King’s eyes blinked open to find Liz standing over him. “Oh, what? Did I fall asleep?”

“Yes, dear. No matter. You both should probably get a move on. That dinner with James is rather soon.”

Chris groaned and sat up a bit. “Thanks, Liz,” he muttered before lightly shaking Devin awake. “Come on, youngling. We need to get ready for dinner.”

Devin made the cutest little squeak as he stretched and yawned. “Okay,” he sighed, nuzzling back down against Chris.

“Devin, I’m serious. Come on.” He lightly tapped the younger man’s hip, and eventually just pushed him to a standing position, standing up behind him. “Let’s go.”

The two made their way up to Liz’s wing of the hotel. “What should I wear?” Devin asked, hesitantly.

“Dark pants, without holes. A button down, tie and a vest, at the very least,” Christopher responded.

“I don’t have a vest...or a tie,” the Childe commented. There was a small catch in his voice.

The King smiled. “Well, I think I have one or two that should fit you nicely. Let me see what you’ve got.” He motioned for Devin to head on into his hotel room.

“Ky?” Devin called.

The little vampiress poked her head through the door that joined their room to Josh and Ryan’s. “In here, love,” she called.

“The King is here, make sure you’re decent,” Devin called back.

Chris sighed a bit. “Please, Childe, just call me Chris.” The older vampire eased into the room and closed the door behind himself.

Devin cleared his throat a bit. “I, uh…” he started hesitantly, digging into the closet and pulling out a few shirts. “I have white, a red one, this old blue one I probably should have gotten rid of forever ago.” He laid them all out on the bed.

“The red. A proper vampire should wear red.” Chris commented. “I think I have a tie that will look quite nice with that shirt. Wait here.” The elder vampire slipped out of the room, returning a few moments later to find Devin dressed in his nicest black jeans and the red shirt.

“Is this okay?” Devin asked, shifting uncomfortably.

Chris chuckled a bit. “Yes, dear. That’s quite alright, but you should tuck your shirt in.”

Devin immediately reached to his hemline. “Oh, sorry,” he muttered quickly, tucking the shirt down into his pants.

“Come here, Childe,” Chris insisted, gently. He wrapped a black tie with a line of red diamonds around Devin’s neck and carefully tied it into a perfect half windsor at his throat. Then he pulled the vest from a wooden hanger and held it out for Devin to ease his arms into. “Well there. Now you look the part of a vampire of royal blood.”

Devin blushed a bit. “Th-thanks,” he murmured, eyes casting downward.

Chris stepped a little closer, catching Devin’s chin with two fingers. “Never be ashamed of what you are,” he insisted.

Devin blinked a bit. “What do you mean?”

“You are a vampire of the finest bloodlines. You are a Childe of the King. You have strong, virile blood coursing through your veins. You should carry yourself with the confidence and grace of a panther.”

“Y-yes sir,” Devin stuttered, trying to straighten his posture a bit. “I’m sorry, sir.”

Chris sighed and deflated a bit. “Never mind. You just do what’s most comfortable, okay?”

Devin nodded a bit and his posture dropped back to its regular slumped shoulders, chin resting against his chest.

“Come on,” Chris muttered, pulling the Childe against himself and dropping a kiss to the top of his head. “Finish whatever else you need to do. I’m going to change. We’ll all head up to James’ quarters together.”

Devin sighed and crossed over to the mirror as Chris left. He reached for his makeup case and started to slowly paint himself; black kohl around the eyes, then red powder around that, rich red lip stain, and a bit of dark powder to carve out his cheekbones. He leaned back to study himself and realized that, for the first time since his conversion, he actually looked like a vampire.

“Well, aren’t you handsome?” Kylie drawled, creeping up behind her mate and wrapping her arms tight around him from behind.

The younger vampire flushed a bit. “Thanks, love,” he murmured, turning around in her arms to kiss her. “This a new dress?” he asked as he withdrew.

Kylie giggled and stepped back, twirling a bit. “Yep! You like it?”

Devin nodded. “Nice to know you did more at the mall than lure attractive men into dark corners.”

“Don’t be silly,” Kylie giggled. “I lure attractive women into dark corners, too!”

“Now that, I’d love to watch,” Devin commented, pulling his mate up into his arms.

There was always something about Kylie, from the moment he met her, that made Devin feel at ease. She had this fun, spunky, outgoing personality that drew out the best in him. She never tried to force him to speak, or to join in on anything. She was content with him sitting in the corners, observing. She was the only person Devin was ever completely comfortable with. But it seemed that was beginning to change as he grew closer to Josh and to his sire.

Kylie giggled and ran her hands up Devin’s arms to his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. “Well, maybe one of these days Ry and I will let you watch, hmm?”

Devin whimpered a little bit, and then turned and pinned his mate to the small ledge of a wall beside the mirror. “Why do you always try to get me wound up before we have to go somewhere, hmm?” he whispered harshly in her ear, nipping at the lobe and trailing kisses down her throat.

The vampiress reached a hand up to hold Devin’s jaw, possessively. “Because I love to watch you squirm, and it pretty much guarantees you’ll jump me as soon as we get back.” She kissed him, hot and messy, and then shoved at his chest, gently, so she could step free. “Come on. We don’t wanna be late.”

Devin let out a low groan of annoyance, but allowed his bouncy little mate to drag him out into the hall. He tried, and always failed, to not watch her ass as it moved so perfectly under the shifting black silk and lace of the minidress. He licked his lips, nervously, when she turned around and her breasts were spilling over the top of the tightly draped silk and lace. He finally drew his eyes back to meet her glowing orangey red ones.

Kylie shrugged and seductively closed the space between herself and her mate, hands coming to rest on his shoulders. “Come on, at least try to pretend you’re not all hot and bothered.”

“Well love,” Devin started, hands falling around her waist, “that’s very difficult with the way that sexy little bit of fabric fits your perfect little body.” He pulled her up tight against himself, leaning down slightly to kiss her, long and slow.

 

Ryan held her arm out to stop Josh from closing the door behind him. “Look,” she whispered, motioning towards the younger couple. “They are so fucking hot together.”

Josh allowed the door to close very softly behind himself. “They do balance each other quite well. Reminds me a lot of us when we first got together, all eager and barely able to keep their hands off each other.”

Ryan stifled a giggle. “We’re not much different now, love. We’ve just learned a bit more self control.”

“Says the little witch who constantly uses her Sight to stare at my bare ass when I’m clothed,” Josh teased, wrapping his arm around his mate’s shoulders.

“Can’t help that it’s so perfect,” she teased, subtly reaching her hand around him to squeeze a fist full of one ass cheek.

 

Ricky had to practically drag Ryan out of their shared room. “Come on, babe, you look good in a suit.”

“Shut up,” Ryan snipped, adjusting the gray vest uncomfortably. “What the hell did you do to my hair?”

“It’s called a braid, Ryan,” the older vampire snarked. “And it looks quite handsome on you.”

Josh and Ryan Ashley burst into giggles. “Is this really the first time he’s been in a suit?” the witch asked.

“First time since I’ve known him,” Josh quipped.

The vampire in question caught on to the others’ conversation. “Last time was some cousin’s wedding when I was in high school,” he responded. “And that one was worse than this.”

“Stop whining. There’s something sexy about a well dressed man.” Ricky teased again, straightening his mate’s tie.

“That so?” Ryan responded, eyebrows shooting up.

Ricky’s white eyes flared a bit as he pressed his mate back against the closed door. “Mhmm. Maybe I’ll just have to show you after dinner?”

The younger vampire giggled a bit and pulled his mate in close. “I may just take you up on that offer,” he responded, leaning down to collect a soft kiss.

“Alright, kids, that’s enough,” Chris announced, pulling his door closed a bit louder than necessary. “It’s starting to look like high school in here, and we’re running late.”

“Are you even young enough to know what high school is?” Josh ribbed.

Chris rolled his eyes. “They, thankfully, didn’t exist when I was an adolescent, but I’ve seen my share of shitty movies to get the idea.”

“Those are hardly accurate,” Kylie assured the King, linking hands with Devin and falling into formation.

“Yeah, seriously,” Ryan added. “A lot less hopeless romanticism and a lot more drama and bullying.”

“And nothing ever worked out by summer break,” Ricky added.

Chris cleared his throat. “Did teenagers stand in hallways exchanging various bodily fluids?” he asked.

Kylie shrugged. “Some did. Usually the jocks and the cheerleaders, though.”

“Ha, I should have been so lucky,” Ryan snarked. “No way in hell was I gonna get caught with my high school boyfriend even in an embrace.”

“Why?” Josh inquired.

Ricky snickered a bit, but Ryan only shot Josh a hard gaze followed by “Uh, hello, gay kid in the 80s?”

“Hey, at least you had David Bowie and a good number of other gay celebrities to pave the way for you,” Ricky snarked. “Try the 70s on for size.”

Kylie giggled. “Weren’t all your bullies stoned though?”

“Not in the way they should have been,” the tiny vampire grumbled.

“Alright, children, that’s quite enough,” Chris interrupted as the elevator doors opened up to receive them. “I want none of this nonsense during the dinner with James, are we clear?”

“Yes sir,” they all echoed in unison.

“Good. Now for the love of Vlad, do try to act like adults. With the exception of Devin, you’ve all been adults for at least a decade.”

Josh snickered and pressed the button for the sixth floor. “I’m nearly a century old and I don’t know what ‘act like an adult’ means.”

Chris only leveled a silencing gaze at the oldest of the other vampires, causing him to set his jaw shut and stand up a bit straighter. “Oh, good. You do know how to be an adult,” Chris snipped. He took a deep breath as the elevator doors opened. “I hope you’re all prepared,” he commented, darkly. Then he led the group to James’ door and made sure they were in formation; Ryan and Ricky behind him, Ryan Ashley and Josh at his left, Kylie and Devin at his right; before knocking on the door.


	9. The Killer Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!! Nonconsensual drug use, drug relapse, fugue state, date rape drug sorta, murder. Please read safely.

“Well, hello there. Nice to see you all, again,” an eccentric man drawled after opening the door. He stepped aside and invited them in l with a grandiose sweep of his arm.

Chris nodded and eased in, keeping his senses extended to monitor the vibrations of his company. “How have you been, March?”

“Oh, you know,” the ghost started. “Another year, another dozen or so bodies in the basement.” He closed the door, soundly, and followed the vampires into the main room. “Please, do sit down.”

“Bodies?” Devin whispered to his mate. Kylie just shrugged as she settled into the chair he pulled out for her.

Chris sighed a bit as he settled into his place at the foot of the table. “So you’ve come down from your usual body count,” he commented.

“There are much fewer fatalities when ou resident murderess has her head cut clear from her shoulders,” the patron of the hotel drawled. He turned to a small cabinet and tinkered with something for a long moment before turning away to reveal an absinthe fountain and a collection of beautifully designed absinthe spoons and glasses.

The King shifted uncomfortably. “Yes, I will need to speak with you on that at a later time,” he commented. He took the clouding glass that was offered to him and inhaled the sweet smell of the spirits.

“Uh, sir?” Devin started in his quiet, cautious voice.

Chris turned to his youngest Childe. “Yes, dear? What is it?”

Devin swallowed and tried to sit up a bit straighter. “I’m...not even an adult yet, technically.”

James Patrick March pressed a clouding glass towards the young man. “No worries. What happens in this hotel is not the concern of human law enforcement, and you’re not getting any older, anyways. Go on, try some.”

Josh stifled the urge to knock the glass from Devin’s hands. Ryan seemed to take notice and lightly placed her hand over his, squeezing slightly.

“It’s alright, Devin. One glass won’t do any harm, and it would be rude to refuse our host.” Chris nodded encouragingly.

White eyes flared as Josh set his jaw, accepting the glass that was presented to him with a short nod. His eyes fell closed and his hand shook a bit. In fear of spilling the spirits, he placed the glass on the table, pulling his hands back into his lap.

“What’s wrong, boy-o?” March asked as he passed another two glasses to Ricky and Ryan. “My stuff not good enough for ya?”

Josh cleared his throat. “It’s not that, so much. Just alcohol and drugs are vices in which I have chosen not to imbibe since my conversion.”

“That’s not what I hear,” March teased. “I hear in your day you were quite the drug lord, were you not?”

“That was my past,” Josh growled, slamming a fist on the table. “I’ve not even touched so much as tobacco since Maria converted me. I do not intend to waste this life as I did my first.”

Chris turned to fully face the oldest of his children. “I think that’s quite enough, Joshua. Please humor our host and partake in what he offers.”

Josh glared at his King. “To be frank, I’d much rather not deal with the negative effects of this particular concoction again.”

“You will drink it, and you will not complain,” the King hissed. He straightened a bit and turned his attention back to their host. “And it has quite a lovely bouquet. Tell me, what is your secret?”

James grinned. “A secret I’m not so quick to part with, though I think Joshua over there may recognize it.” He winked, slightly at the vampire in question.

Josh took a deep breath to still himself, then sipped at the glass. He knew the taste the second it touched his tongue, even if he l hadn’t touched it in almost a century. “Opium,” he whispered as he felt the effects immediately seep through his system.

Every alarm in Ryan’s body lit up as she felt the effect of the drink on her mate. She knew this would not end well. Unfortunately, there was no way she could alleviate the effects without drawing too much attention to them both. Instead, she shifted uncomfortably and took a slow sip of the bitter spirits. Filtering the toxins from herself was easier to do unnoticably, so she did her best to do so as fast as possible, clinging to sobriety for the sake of the vampires around her.

“Ah, yes,” James began. He settled at the head of the table, directly opposite Chris, and leaned in a bit to better garner his guests’ attention. “Now we’ve all had our thirsts quenched, why don’t we move on to supper?”

“Wait,” Chris interrupted, setting his glass on the table. “Before I’ve imbibed enough to lose my train of thought, I need to know what happened to my daughter.”

A simultaneously gleeful, sinister, and sadistic smile spread across James’ face. “Now that is quite the story, but one I, sadly, do not have the time to tell tonight. If you must know, meet me outside of room 64 tomorrow at high noon. I will gladly answer any of your questions, then.”

Chris gazed hard at their host. “I certainly hope so, because if you do not I will make damn sure you cannot kill within these walls ever again.”

March tilted his head in acknowledgement. “Very well,” he commented. “But without further ado, supper!” He clapped his hands, twice, and the door of the suite opened.

The second she entered the room, Christopher was overly aware of her presence. The vibrations of her life force were so unlike any other being he’d ever met. He somehow decided that it must have been an effect of the opium spiked spirits. It couldn’t be possible for any human to feel like that.

She approached, slowly, seeming to move with caution but also excitement. The beautiful young woman had a big brown eyes, and the most curious hair style Chris had ever seen. One half of her hair was a crimson as bright as his own eyes; the other, pitch black, and it all hung down past her waist. Her delightfully petite body was wrapped in a black satin strapless minidress that hugged her curves, but was otherwise simple and tasteful in style. Her skin was pale as his own, and one arm was decorated in beautiful tattoos. Christopher had always had a type, but this girl fit it to a tee.

“Welcome, darling,” March drawled, standing and taking her hand with his to place a kiss on the back of it. Then he stood and offered her a glass of the absinthe concoction. “Do take your pick, my dear.” The ghost motioned towards his guests.

The woman took a long sip of her drink to steady her nerves and glanced around the table. Kylie and Ryan Ashley were clinging, possessively, to their respective mates. Ryan and Ricky were settled very close together. But Chris, he stood out. Tall, with this classic beauty to him. She slowly circled the table to stand before him, lifting her chin to bare her throat. Chris bit at his labret stud, taking in the full view that was this beautiful young woman offering herself up to him. Somehow, his absinthe glass had been refilled, though he couldn’t remember finishing it in the first place. His bright crimson eyes were dilated - though if from the drink or the sight of this woman, he was unsure.

The King slowly stood, maintaining eye contact with the young woman as he did so. His hands came to her hips, and slowly traced up the line of her curved waist and bust, then along her neck to hold her face with both of his hands. He leaned in and pressed his lips, softly, to hers. The next thing he knew, she was pinned to the table underneath him, several dark hickies blossoming her neck, shoulders, and chest as a knife that he wasn’t entire sure who wielded dragged across her throat.

Something primal awakened inside of Chris that he hadn’t felt in a very long time. He just stood and stared as blood poured from the woman’s throat, then he lunged in and began lapping it up from her skin with an animalistic need. A moment later, he stepped aside, allowing Devin to take his place and drink his fill. Kylie leaned down beside her mate to drink as well, and as they drew away their eyes met, and then their lips in a passionate, drug fueled kiss.

Josh’s glass seemed to constantly refill itself. At some point, he lost track of just how much he’d had. If he was honest with himself, he was beyond caring. He vaguely noticed when Ricky pulled at him, leading him to the still bleeding throat of the young woman. Ricky turned away to climb into his mate’s lap as Josh leaned down to drink his fill. It was when the white eyed vampire turned to kiss his mate that Ryan Ashley finally snapped.

“Enough!” she stated, loudly. She pushed Josh away from her - something she thought she’d never do. She turned, sharply, to come face to face with March. “I think we’ve all had just about enough of your sick, twisted games.”

James blinked, tilting his head quizzically. “How on earth are you so sober?”

Ryan rolled her eyes. “My soul is nearly ten thousand years old. I’ve lived many, many lives; the shortest lasting 428 years, the longest, over a thousand. Even in this life I have amassed more than a century of knowledge. I have imbibed in delicacies you could only dream of, tasted the petals of the lotus flower, sipped from the fount of aqua vida. I have dined on the flesh of the most toxic fish in the ocean, and the sharpest cactus of the desert. I assure you, your little opium concoction is nothing where I am concerned.”

The ghost was taken aback, eyebrows laced together as he gazed down the slope of his nose at the little witch in distaste. Around the room, the vampires were occupied in their drug induced frenzy, lapping at blood and at each other. “Very well,” he sighed. “Go.”

Ryan turned and began prying the absinthe glass from her mate’s hands, and then from each of the other vampires. She herded them all towards the door and then turned back towards their host. “Oh, one more thing,” she stated, approaching the table.

She placed the palm of her hand on the woman’s chest and reached for her life force, drawing the woman back from death. The woman’s eyes snapped open and she gasped for breath.

“You didn’t really think I’d let you get away with murder, did you?” She winked at the ghost, then helped the woman to stand and firmly ushered the Kiss out of the suite. She pulled the door firmly closed behind her then turned to the young woman. “Go to the bar and ask for Liz. She’ll get you some clean clothes and call a car to take you home.”

The woman nodded and turned towards the elevator. She glanced over her shoulder as she waited for the doors to open. For some reason, she couldn’t take her eyes of the tallest of the vampires. The doors did open, though, and she tucked herself inside.

Ryan sighed. She moved to walk ahead of the Kiss. “Boys?” She called out, turning to face them and crossing her arms over her chest. “Elevator’s that way.”

“Oh right! How could I forget?” Chris laughed and turned around towards the elevator, pressing the button a few times. “Wait, where is it?”

The witch’s eyes fell shut a long moment. “Chris, you have to wait for it to come back.”

“Come back from where? It’s right here.”

Ryan threw her arms up in surrender, shaking her head. The doors slid open with a happy ‘ding.’ “Well, there’s your elevator,” she snipped, carefully herding the stumbling, giggling vampires into the small space and hitting the button for it to begin moving.

“Chris, Ricky, Ryan, Devin, Kylie,” Ryan rattled off. “Have a seat.” She motioned towards the wall between Chris and Ricky’s rooms. “Josh, go shower. I’ll deal with you, later.”

The vampires responded automatically, sitting with their legs crossed like children awaiting the praise of a doting teacher. They all giggled, bumping shoulders against the one next to them and doubling over in laughter at Ryan’s annoyed sigh as she turned away.

The witch opened a large rose printed carpet bag, rifling through it all until she came across a small drawstring bag full of a rare cloverhead flower. Then she grabbed a box of red taper candles and returned to the hall. “Alright, this won’t take it all away but it’ll at least give you your brains back,” she sighed. She handed each of the vampires a candle and two flowers.

“Fire bad,” Devin exclaimed in a horrible mock Frankenstein’s Monster voice as he took the candle. All of the vampires burst into giggles, making arm motions pretending to be the iconic movie monster.

“I’m never letting them have opiates ever again,” Ryan muttered to herself. She settled against the opposite wall of the corridor facing the vampires. “Put the head of one of the flowers under your tongue,” she instructed, watching each of them closely to ensure they followed her directions appropriately. Then she snapped her fingers and the candles all lit.

Ricky and Ryan both jumped back from their flames a bit in surprise. “Bright!” Ricky gasped in awe, running his fingertips across the top of the flame quick enough to make it flicker, but not burn himself.

“Boys, please try to focus,” Ryan sighed. She waited until all the vampires’ eyes were on her before continuing. “Burn the head of the other flower, slowly. The one inside your mouth will get cold, but try to suffer through it, okay?”

The vampires all did as instructed. Ryan was relieved to see the clarity returning to all of their eyes. She just wanted to get them relatively sober and put this whole night behind them.

She also very much wanted to punch James Patrick March in the fucking face.

Ryan had been mated to Josh for just shy of a century. She’d lived in the Vampires’ underground palace for most of that time. She considered them her family, and witches who have families tend to be incredibly protective of them. The fact that March had deliberately messed with their heads for his own amusement angered her. She very much wanted to find his remains and burn them to ash so the little twit couldn’t continue his games.

“Ryyyyaaaaan?” Kylie cooed. She was gazing intensely at the burning flowerbud she held with the stem pinched between her fingers.

“Yes, my love?” the witch responded with a slight sigh.

“What kind of flower is this? It’s pretty.”

The witch pinched the bridge of her nose in thought. “Trifolium longipes neurophyllum, better known as a Mogollon Clover. In the hands of a witch who actually knows what she’s doing, it draws toxins out of the body.”

“Mmh, yes,” Chris commented, head clearing. “One of the oldest sobering remedies on record. It’s been quite a long time since I’ve had need of it. I am glad you know it, Ryan. It will save us a lot of heartache in the future.” He blew his candle out, rose, and handed it back to the witch.

“Nice to see you’ve got your head back, sir,” she commented, tucking the candle back into its box.

Chris smiled. “Yes. Thank you, love.” Then he slipped into his room.

“Oh, god, what the hell was that drink laced with?” Kylie groaned.

Ryan stood and crossed the hall. “Josh sensed opium,” she started, taking the candles and placing them in their box. “Gods know what else that psycho mixed in.” She pulled out a second drawstring back and held it out to each of the vampires, instructing them to spit the flower head into the bag.

“Why?” Ricky asked as the now blackened flower fell from his lips. “Can’t we just throw them away?”

The witch sighed and turned to face the scrawny man with a hand on her hip. “No. They’re incredibly toxic, now.” She tightened the drawstring and turned towards her room. “I have my own mate to take care of, now. And I need to go burn these.” She waved the bag a bit in emphasis, and then disappeared inside her suite.


	10. The Important Things

Ricky grabbed his mate by the tie and dragged him, seductively, towards the bed. “Now if I recall correctly,” he began, pulling Ryan in for a quick, hot kiss. “I promised you.” He kissed his lover again. “That I’d show you just-” A kiss, “how-” another kiss, “hot,” one more kiss, “you are in a tie.”

Ryan chuckled and grabbed the smaller man’s hips. “Is that so?” he teased, spinning them both around and falling backwards into the bed, pulling Ricky down on top of him.

Ricky’s legs spread around his lover’s hips, grinding down against him and capturing Ryan’s lips with his own again. “So fucking sexy,” he murmured, still holding Ryan by his tie as they kissed.

The younger man grabbed Ricky’s ass with both hands, grinding up against him and moaning into the kiss. “You don’t look so bad yourself, ya know,” he murmured before moving his lips to the older vampire’s jaw line, kissing and nipping at the stubble sprinkled skin down to the collar of his shirt. “But however hot you are, these clothes are still impractical.”

“Impractical?” Ricky giggled. His eyebrows raised as Ryan’s fingers quickly loosened his tie and unfastened the top three or four buttons of his shirt. He let out a little gasping moan when his mate brought a knife up to his throat and cut a careful line down the edge of his adam’s apple, then leaned in to lap up the blood.

“You taste so fucking good,” Ryan moaned, retracing the cut with his tongue again. His jeans were starting to get too tight for him to stand. “My god, I need you so bad.”

Ricky moaned, low in the back of his throat. “I’m no god, but you’re welcome to worship me like one,” he teased, finding his lover’s lips again. “Your cock certainly does.” He angled up to leave space between their bodies to slip his arm down, hand quickly unfastening his lover’s tight jeans and allowing his beautiful, hard cock to spring free.

Ryan’s body arched up as a small hand tightened around his cock. “Fuck, Ricky,” he moaned, hands clenching his lover’s thighs. He whimpered at the thumb stroking across the head, teasing just slightly at the slit. “Need you.”

“Oh, you need me, now?” Ricky teased. He kissed Ryan again, then slid to his knees beside the bed. He situated himself between his lover’s legs, then began licking up the shaft of Ryan’s cock.

The younger man sat up a bit, supporting himself on his elbows. “You’re so fucking hot like that,” he murmured, reaching one hand down to catch in Ricky’s long black hair. He didn’t steer the older man. He didn’t have to. Ricky knew his way around a cock, and he certainly knew what Ryan liked. All the little vampire had to do was suck him all the way down and lick just right under the head, and Ryan was thrown over the edge, release shooting down Ricky’s throat.

Ricky crawled his way up Ryan’s body, leaning down to kiss him. “Take me,” he demanded, pulling at his mate’s tie again.

“Whatever you want, baby,” Ryan responded, head spinning with bliss. He pulled Ricky in for a hot, messy kiss, rolling over to pin the smaller man to the bed. He ran kisses down Ricky’s throat, hands easing down to his hips. “Come on, baby, roll over.”

Ricky felt hands tight on his hips as he was flipped over onto his stomach, then pulled up onto his knees so his pretty little ass was sticking up in the air. Ryan reached around to unfasten his lover’s jeans, then jerked them down around his thighs. Ricky just wiggled his ass provocatively in his mate’s face.

“Fucking tease,” Ryan growled. Then he dove in, licking along the seam of Ricky’s ass and prodding his tongue into the tight hole. He pulled away to suck on two fingers until they were slick, and then he pushed them both, slowly, into Ricky’s tight ass.

The tiny vampire groaned and arched his body back into his mate. “Come on, baby, fuck me,” he gasped, fisting his hands in the bedcovers and fucking himself back on Ryan’s fingers. He let out the hottest little high pitched moan each time his lover’s fingers hit the deepest inside him. “Baby, please,” he gasped. “Need your cock.”

Ryan leaned down against his mate, slotting his cock into the seam of Ricky’s ass. “How bad?” he whispered in Ricky’s ear, nipping at the shell.

“Oh, so bad,” Ricky whimpered. “Please, baby,” he moaned, grinding back against his mate’s cock. “Need you in me.”

The younger vampire moaned a bit. He could only tease Ricky for so long. “Yeah, baby,” he murmured, lifting up off his lover to line his cock up to that tight little hole. He grabbed the lube off the nightstand and squirted it along his cock, slicking it down and then slowly pressing in. “Fuck, Ricky, so tight,” he groaned. He felt the slight leap of Ricky’s heart in his own chest once he was fully sheathed inside him.

“Fast,” Ricky gasped. “Go fast.”

Ryan chuckled deep in his throat as he began moving, hard and fast, inside his mate. He pulled out almost all the way, pushing back in and aiming for his lover’s prostate. Ricky screamed streams of profanity at first, but that quickly shifted to unintelligible vowel sounds that pushed out of his throat between ragged breaths. The younger vampire reached his hand around to grasp his mate’s hard cock, stroking him slowly and deliberately in contrast with his own thrusts.

“You’re gonna make me cum,” Ricky moaned, burying his face in the bed. He clung to the blankets tightly, moaning and whimpering in pleasure. Ryan held a hand tight at the base of his cock, holding off the release. Ricky just arched a bit and let out a whimpering moan. “Please, please let me cum,” he begged. “Please, I need to cum so bad.”

Ryan grabbed the back of Ricky’s shirt, pulling him to sit up against his chest. Ricky moaned at the new angle of Ryan’s cock inside him. “You’ll cum when I say,” Ryan growled. He bit down on the older man’s neck, forcing another scream from him.

Ricky broke. He leaned back, gasping and moaning and begging, tears in the corners of his eyes. “Baby, please,” he begged, grinding his ass back against his lover. “Please let me cum. I need to cum.”

The younger man fucked into his lover a few more times. “You’re so hot and tight,” he teased. “You gonna cum for me, all pretty?” he asked.

“Yes, yes, please just let me cum,” Ricky responded, moaning and shaking in his mate’s arms.

Ryan chuckled in the back of his throat. “Cum for me, pretty,” he whispered, releasing the hold on his mate’s cock. The smaller man groaned in relief and pleasure as his release shot from his cock, leaning back into his lover and reaching a hand up to grasp the messy braid down his back. When Ryan felt the muscles in Ricky’s ass tighten up, he was thrown over the edge, cumming, hard, inside his mate.

“Oh, fuck” Ricky gasped, leaning forward onto the bed. “Oh, god, that was…”

Ryan pulled his cock out of Ricky’s ass, watching for a long moment as the hole fluttered in need. “You’re so fucking hot,” he murmured.

“That felt so good, my god,” Ricky moaned. He flopped sideways against the bed, fumbling to push his pants the rest of the way off his body. “You wanna help me with this?”

Ryan raised his eyebrows, reaching up to loosen his own tie. “Sure, love,” he responded, softly. He leaned down and made quick work of the tie around Ricky’s neck, pulling it free and then removing the rest of the clothes so the smaller man laid there, completely naked and panting. “You’ve never done that before,” Ryan commented, unbuttoning his own vest and shirt.

“Done what?” Ricky asked, eyes attentively tracing the path of Ryan’s hands as they stripped sweat-sticky clothing away.

Ryan shrugged his shirt off his shoulders, tossing it to the floor. “Begged me to let you cum.”

Ricky shrugged uncomfortably, edging under the blankets. “I just…”

“Don’t,” Ryan insisted, softly. He pushed his pants off, then climbed under the blankets beside his mate, pulling Ricky’s small body against himself. “I’m not a client, as you say. I’m not some john off the street. I’m your mate. And I love you. You don’t owe me any explanation.”

“I’m sorry,” Ricky whimpered, tossing his hair to hide his face.

Ryan softly shushed his mate. “There is no reason to be sorry. Honestly, hearing you moan like that, begging me to let you cum…” The younger man moaned a bit. “It was really fucking hot. I love you like that, all needy and demanding.”

“Really?”

“Yes, love, really,” Ryan responded with a kiss to Ricky’s head. Then he captured the older man’s lips, softly licking into his mouth.

Ricky moaned a little bit. “Wanna go again?” he whispered against Ryan’s lips.

Ryan just chuckled a bit and rolled the smaller man underneath him, lips easing down his throat.

-

“Well don’t you look comfy?” Kylie teased. She crawled up onto the bed and up Devin’s body, dropping kisses from the waistline of his tight black lace panties up his bare chest. She dipped her tongue into the dip of his throat, then licked across the stubbled skin until her mouth met his.

Devin moaned a bit into the kiss. “A lot more so, now,” he murmured against her lips, hands easing to hold her face, softly, as they kissed again. Then he ran his hands down her lace and silk clad back to hold the bare skin of her ass. “This is new,” he muttered in reference to the lingerie clinging to her skin.

“Told you I did more than lure attractive people into corners to drink their blood,” she teased. She leaned down for another kiss, pressing her body down against Devin’s. “You know, you really should ask Ry about getting some art put down on all this blank flesh you’ve got,” she teased.

“You know, I just might,” Devin responded. He pulled her in close, kissing her long, slow, and deep. Then he rolled her over onto her back, straddling across her. “You’re a needy little thing,” he commented.

Kylie giggled. “I just know what I like,” she quipped, arms wrapping up around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. “Just turns how you know how to do it quite well.”

“Oh, do I?” the young vampire teased. His hands traced up her arms, hands folding into hers, pinning them on either side of her head.

“Mmmh, oh yeah,” Kylie moaned. She felt Devin hardening against the hollow of her thigh. “Seems you like it, too,” she teased. She arched her body, up, seductively, breasts brushing against his chest.

“You know,” Devin started, running kisses down her throat. “I saw Chris and Maria fucking.”

“Yes, I know,” Kylie quipped.

Devin continued the trail of kisses down across Kylie’s breasts. “They did something,” he licked down into the crevice between her breasts. “I’ve never considered before.”

Kylie hummed happily. “What’s that, love?” she asked, not totally paying attention.

There was a slightly uncomfortable pause in Devin’s movements as he reached for his pocket knife on the nightstand. “They took each other’s blood,” he muttered.

The vampiress let out a surprisingly hot moan. “Yes,” she gasped. “I’ve been waiting forever for you to figure that one out.”

“Oh, really?” Devin asked, eyebrows shooting up.

“You’re new to all of this,” Kylie vaguely motioned at the air. “I didn’t want to scare you, or talk you into something you weren’t comfortable with.”

Devin grinned. “But it’s so fucking hot,” he gasped. He pressed the blade to her breast, gently tracing the curve without breaking skin.

Kylie whined impatiently. “Please, just do it,” she gasped. As soon as the blade split her skin, a high squeal of pleasure escaped her lips. She tangled her hands into Devin’s thick, tangled black hair as he leaned down to lap up the blood from her breast.

“You taste so good,” Devin moaned. He licked at her a few more times, then moved up to capture her lips with his own. The kiss became heated, fast, Kylie reaching up to cling to her lover and pull at his hair a bit.

“I want yours,” she gasped, body arching. “Bleed for me.”

Devin whimpered at the demand. Something about Kylie made him so needy, and he was always at her mercy. He loved it. Gently, he pressed the handle of the knife into the vampiress’s hand, arching his neck and baring his throat for her.

Kylie lifted the knife to his throat, drawing it, quickly, downward and slicing open the flesh. She blindly reached to her side to leave the knife on the nightstand, then lunged upward to suck the blood from her mate’s pale flesh. She let out a little moan, leaning back to look her lover in the eyes. “You taste good, too,” she whispered before connecting her bloodstained lips to his.

Devin moaned and wrapped both of his arms around her, pulling her in close as he deepened the kiss. His hips jutted forward, cock straining against the lace of his panties as he ground his hips down against her. He sat up, lifting Kylie up and settling her in his lap. His lips worked, fast, down her throat as his fingers quickly picked at the ribbon of her corset. “Why do you have to wear things that are so damn hard to get off?” he complained as his fingers caught in a knot.

Kylie chuckled a bit. “They’re so pretty, and your eyes do that hot darkening thing when you see me in them,” she responded, forehead pressed to his as she dove in for another kiss. Her hands reached behind her to help him loosen the rest of the laces, then she leaned back, away from him to slowly unclasp the busk. “They do it when I take them off, too,” she commented, gazing deep into his rich crimson eyes.

With a breathy moan, Devin carefully pushed the corset away, fingertips tracing the lines it had pressed into his mate’s pale skin. “You’re so perfect,” he murmured, leaning down to slowly kiss across her breast, then take the peak into his mouth. He relished in the little squeal of delight he drew from her lips, and each little moan after that. His hands slipped down the curve of her sides to the soft silk line of her garter belt, then followed the soft fabric to the small of her back to unclasp it. The piece fell, softly into the space between them, still clinging to where it was clasped to the lace of her thigh highs.

Kylie caught Devin’s eyes again, the orangey-red glow of her eyes brightening in lust. She reached down, without looking, to unclasp the garter belt from her hosiery, and then dangled it in Devin’s face before tossing it away. “I’m glad you think so,” she commented, leaning in to kiss him, again. She circled her hips against his, loving how his hard cock pressed against the lace they both wore. “Touch me,” she insisted, lips moving to lick more at the almost healed cut at his throat.

The younger vampire didn’t have to even think about it. His hand immediately slipped down between them, fingers gliding across the soaked lace of her panties. “Look at you, all ready for me,” he murmured against her lips, catching them in another kiss as he hooked his last two fingers in the fabric, holding it to the side so he could run his first two fingers between her slick folds.

“Oh, yeah,” Kylie gasped, nails digging into her lover’s shoulder. Her low moan shifted to a high pitched squeal as Devin’s thumb pressed into her clit, lightly flicking back and forth over the bundle of nerves. Then his fingers slipped inside of her and she just moaned, low, in the back of her throat. Kylie rutted herself against her mate’s hand, forehead resting on his shoulder as she panted and gasped for breath. Her hand slipped between them to pull down the elastic of Devin’s panties and pull his hard cock free.

Devin moaned a bit and ran a line of kisses across Kylie’s shoulder and up her neck. “You’re so fucking hot,” he whispered in her ear. His free hand eased down her back to cup her perfect ass, guiding her movements against his other hand. She was so wet and her body so needy. A bead of sweat dripped down the small of her back and pooled against Devin’s hand. The soft scent of jasmine and raspberry drifted up off her skin like an aphrodisiac, pushing the young vampire over the edge. He eased his hand away from Kylie’s wetness, lifting her up into his arms and slowly lowering her onto his cock.

Kylie’s head cast backwards, long blue hair cascading down her back. “Fuck, yes,” she moaned as he pressed deep into her. She kissed him, hard, leaning into him until he laid back on the bed. Her hands pressed into his chest as she began circling her hips against him. “You like that?” she teased, biting at her lower lip.

Devin’s hands dug into her ass. “Yeah, baby,” he moaned, eyes trailing down her body to watch where her body was circling his cock. He moaned at the sight and bucked his hips up, a bit. He loved how his cock disappeared into her, slipping out and back in all smooth. The move made Kylie squeal a bit, and she leaned forward against him to rock herself a bit harder against his cock. Then Devin grabbed her hips and held her in place as he thrust up into her, hard and fast.

Kylie’s back arched and a loud squeal escaped her lips. “Right there,” she gasped, thighs trembling a little bit. Devin’s cock slammed against her g spot over and over and all she could do was cling to him and scream in pleasure. When Devin leaned up to kiss and bite at her neck, she dug her nails into his skin and tried to hold on. She barely managed to gasp out a warning before her body began shaking, muscles clenching and a high scream tearing from her throat as she came.

“Oh, fuck, baby,” Devin moaned. He rolled over to pin her underneath him, holding her hips as he thrust into her a bit slower. A harsh moan pulled from his chest each time he fully sheathed himself inside her.

“In me,” Kylie gasped. She reached forward to hold Devin’s thighs as he thrust. “Want you to cum in me.” She was overly sensitive from her release, and every little move her lover made was amplified by the bliss that washed over her. She clung to him and whimpered in pleasure.

Devin lifted his mate up into his arms, holding her just right to thrust up into her. “Gonna cum, baby,” he gasped. He kissed up her neck to her lips and then kissed her, rough and deep. He moaned, loudly, into the kiss as his release hit. Kylie’s head cast back and she moaned as she felt Devin filling her. He continued to thrust through his orgasm, crying out in pleasure as he laid Kylie back onto the bed. He carefully pulled out of her, then kissed down her chest to her soft folds and began licking his release up out of her.

“That’s fucking hot,” Kylie whimpered. Her hands fisted into his hair as he licked her to a second orgasm. Her thighs shook and she cried out, pleasure coursing through her body. Her chest heaved as she gasped for air, soaking in the ecstasy that washed over her.

Devin kissed back up his mate’s body, connecting his lips to hers so she could taste both of their releases on his tongue. “I love you so much,” he murmured against her lips before recommencing the kiss.

“I love you, too,” Kylie responded, tucking a bit of his hair behind his ear.

The younger vampire rolled to his side, resting his head on his mate’s chest. “You have no idea how bad I needed that.”

Kylie giggled a bit. “I needed you, too, love,” she murmured, dropping a kiss to his hairline. She draped one arm down around his shoulder and brought the other to lace with his over her stomach. Within a few moments, Devin’s breathing had slowed to the rate it held while he slept.

-

Ryan sighed and caught the small drawstring bag on fire, dropping it into the sink to sizzle down to ash. She could hear the shower running, and the smell of vomit was laced under the sweet scent of her cranberry soap. She gently pushed the door open and waved her hand to clear the mess from the floor.

“Josh?” she asked, softly.

The vampire groaned in pain.

“May I join you,” Ryan asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Josh responded, almost inaudible.

The witch quickly stripped her lace gown off of her body, and then slipped into the shower. The water was way hotter than Josh normally showered in, and the man was curled up in the back of the shower, just out of reach of the water’s spray. She sighed in frustration. “Love, you’ll never accomplish anything like this,” she commented, reaching back to adjust the water temperature. “Come on, under the spray.”

Josh carefully edged forward so the water could reach his skin. Dark circles dropped under his eyes and his body was shaking in the beginnings of withdraw.

Ryan sighed and searched through her hanging shower bag until she found her lump of charcoal. “Come on, love, sit up,” she insisted, softly, crouching down in the floor of the shower to be level with the vampire. As soon as his chest was fully exposed, the witch began tracing runes across his skin. The charcoal mixed with the water, creating rich, dark markings across Josh’s skin.

“Hurts,” Josh gasped.

The witch gently stroked across the top of Josh’s head. “I know, baby,” she whispered, softly. “It’ll be over soon,” she insisted, pulling him against her chest and dropping soft kisses to the top of his head. “It’s gonna be okay.”

Josh’s body began to seize up, muscles clenching and violently shaking. Ryan positioned him to lay back, wiping away the foam that poured from his mouth. She hated seeing him like this, but the charcoal magic was the quickest means of forcing the opium from his system. The witch constantly adjusted her mate’s position, turning him slightly on his side and keeping his head straight.

Ryan did her best to keep herself under control. It had been almost a century since she had seen her mate like this. But how she felt about this situation was irrelevant. She needed to take care of Josh, right now. She needed to get his head screwed back on right.

White eyes flew open, wide, as Josh took a gasping breath. He coughed a few times, foam dripping from the corner of his mouth. He wiped it away with the back of his hand and tried to sit up a bit.

“Easy, easy,” Ryan insisted, softly. Her gray hair clung to her face from the water. “This rebound isn’t gonna feel too great.”

Josh laughed a bit, then winced in pain. “Fuck, you’re not kidding.”

Ryan giggled. “You easily had more opium and whatever the hell else than the others. I was able to use the old clover trick on them. No way in hell that flower would have held everything you ingested.”

“That bad?” he asked, hoarsely.

“Oh yeah. You could barely stand. Honestly I’m surprised you made it into the bathroom without passing out.” She lightly stroked across the top of Josh’s head. “When was the last time you shaved?” she teased.

Josh scratched at the back of his head. “Like, a million years ago,” he joked. “No, this morning after our shower.”

Ryan giggled again and then whispered a few words under her breath before leaning down to kiss him. She angled her body into the space between his side and the glass of the shower.

The vampire moaned a bit, biting at his lower lip as he pulled away. “Oh, well how nice of you to clear my mouth of the vomit taste before kissing me,” he commented with a comedically raised eyebrow.

“Oh, you’re very welcome,” the witch responded with equal amusement, leaning in to kiss him again. Her hand firmly held the back of his neck, the tips of her nails pressing small marks into his skin.

Josh ran a hand down the witch’s gorgeous tattooed skin, cupping her pert ass and giving it a light squeeze. He chuckled a bit at the little moan that escaped her. Then he just pulled her in a bit closer, making sure she could feel his cock hardening just a bit.

Ryan broke the kiss, pulling away enough to inspect her mate’s expression. “Seems somebody’s feeling better,” she commented.

“Well, it just so happens I’ve spent the last century of my life with the most beautiful, intelligent, skilled, and talented little witch on the face of this earth,” he murmured, hand trailing up her back to hold her shoulder, pulling her in for a soft kiss. “And she takes very, very good care of me.”

The witch smiled into another kiss. “Yeah, that’s my job,” she whispered. She kissed her mate with a bit more urgency, tongue slipping between his lips to trace the familiar corners of his mouth. She edged Josh over onto his back and eased herself to straddle him, grinding down against his hardening cock. “I take my job very, very seriously,” she insisted, lips moving to Josh’s throat.

The vampire whined a bit. “I can see that,” he murmured, both of his hands easing up and down his mate’s gorgeous body. They were both already dripping wet from the hot shower. At this rate, he doubted Ryan needed much preparation. He slid one hand down past her rounded ass and teased two fingers into her, drawing a pleased little moan from her throat.

Ryan tilted her head up to kiss him, again, this time much rougher, teeth catching at the corners of his mouth. The kiss was hot and messy and needy. The witch finally sighed in urgency and reached a hand down between them to steady Josh’s hard cock and slowly lower herself down onto it.

“Oh, yeah, baby,” Josh moaned. He held the witch’s hips, tight, easing her up and down his cock. “Oh, fuck yeah.” His body arched up a bit, despite to his aching muscles.

“Hey, easy,” Ryan insisted, pressing her hand into Josh’s chest. She circled her hips, slowly, around his cock. She moaned in pleasure at the sensation, biting at her lower lip, corners of her mouth curving up in a seductive smirk.

Josh moaned and laid back against the tile. “You are so hot like this,” he commented, hand tangling in her soaked hair. “Dripping wet under the shower, climbing all over me in need.”

The witch moaned. She leaned down to kiss him again, biting at his piercings and arching her body. “Enjoy the view,” she moaned, her breasts jumping with each thrust against his hips. She ran her lips along his jawline then nipped at the lobe of his ear. “You feel so fucking good inside me,” she whispered.

“Fuck, yeah,” Josh groaned. His hands eased to her ass, gripping it with both hands and guiding her as she bounced up and down his hard cock. He leaned upwards to press kisses along her collar and down her breasts, pulling at one nipple with his teeth. After a few long moments, he released it and tilted his head back against the tiles, gasping moans drawing up from his chest in harsh vowel sounds.

Ryan gave a breathy giggle. “You sound close,” she teased, nipping at his throat. She added a little twist to her movements, whimpering at how the move brushed across the soft spots inside her. “You gonna cum for me, baby?”

“Oh, yes,” Josh groaned. His body was shaking, muscles clenching up, already. “Oh, fuck, please, baby.” His hands moved to the soft arch of her back, thumbs digging into her hips with enough force to bruise. “So close.”

“Come on,” Ryan whispered. She was already on the edge of her own release. She thrust back a few more times. “Come with me, baby.”

A cry of pleasure tore from Josh’s throat. “Oh, fuck, Ry,” he groaned out as he tipped over the edge, releasing hard inside her.

Ryan moaned in pleasure, her muscles clenching up around him as her own release washed over her. She sighed in pleasure and leaned forward into Josh’s chest, gasping for breath. “You’re amazing,” she murmured, giggling a bit.

Josh chuckled. “That was all you, baby,” he responded, hands gliding up her body to hold her in, close. He captured her lips for a soft, slow kiss. “What do you say we wash up and take the next round in bed?”

A lilting giggle escaped Ryan’s lips. “That sounds lovely,” she responded, leaning down to kiss him again.

-

Chris spat the flower from his mouth into the sink and then lightly dropped a lit match on top of it. He sighed and began to strip away the heavy fabric of his suit, hanging each piece in the right side of the closet away from his clean clothes to the left. He rifled through his still unpacked suitcase for a pair of billowing silk pants he’d bought once upon a time in Arabia. They still clung, securely, to his slim waist even after all these centuries.

The King pulled a simple woven straw mat from one of his bags, and then slipped back out of his room. A small smile graced his features. He could feel the love and adoration of his children and their mates seeping from each room. He lightly rolled out the mat in the middle of the hall and settled onto it, hands on his knees and soles of his feet pressed together. His eyes softly fell closed as he extended his range of power.

He was content. It was a feeling he seldom felt, especially since his responsibilities among the Kiss had increased. But for right now, he was content to rest in the hallway, basking in the vibrations of his children. They were safe, but more than that, they were loved. In this moment, that was all that mattered.


	11. The Kind of Girl

A new vibration crossed over the boundary Chris had extended his powers to. It was perhaps the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard: high like an ancient aria. His eyes snapped open, glancing around in surprise. It was the girl from March’s dinner party, only instead of a skin tight black dress, she was now wearing a flowing white gown.

The King carefully stood in a single, fluid motion. “I can’t believe you’re real,” he whispered.

The woman tilted her head to the side. “How do you mean?”

Chris shook his head a bit in shock. “You heard me.”

“Well, yeah. Hasn’t anyone ever told you that you’re a loud whisperer?”

The vampire coughed back a chuckle. “Yeah, I may have heard that once or twice.” He bowed, slightly, and held out his hand. “It is a pleasure to meet such a lovely young woman,” he said, straightening as her hand slipped into his. “I’m Christopher.”

The woman flushed a bit as Chris bent to kiss the back of her hand. “Ash,” she introduced herself, in kind.

“Well, Ash,” Chris started, “let me just say you are perhaps the most divine being I have ever laid my eyes on.”

The woman blushed a bit. “Now, what was that? About not believing I’m real?”

Chris cleared his throat. “It’s just that...well, March spiked our drinks. I was certain you existed, but I honestly thought the purity of your aura was just a drug induced fantasy.” His voice carried this beautiful, ancient drawl as he spoke.

Ash stepped a bit closer, hand coming to Chris’s chest, seductively. “Well, I assure you, sweetheart, I am the farthest from pure.” She leaned in to press a soft, open mouthed kiss to his lips.

Chris found himself kissing back. He didn’t intend to, but her lips were so sweet, her smell so intoxicating. His hands fell to Ash’s waist and pulled her petite body against himself as he deepened the kiss. “Purity has nothing to do with sex, love,” he whispered against her lips.

A curious smile perked at the corners of Ash’s mouth. “So you don’t mind, then?” Her voice had a coy lilt to it as she leaned up to press soft kisses down the vampire’s throat.

A, perhaps, more audible moan than he intended escaped Chris’s chest. “I do not mind, no. But this is not the place.” The vampire took a half step back, then bent down to collect his meditation mat, hands deftly rolling it back up. Then he offered his arm to the young woman, and escorted her to his door.

“This is quaint,” Ash commented as she entered the suite. She crossed over to the bed and lightly settled on the edge, lifting her skirt up to her knee as she crossed it over the other leg.

Chris chuckled a bit. “Sure. Quaint,” he commented. The King softly closed the door, then turned to look the woman over. “What am I getting myself into,” he whispered to himself.

“Fun. Trouble. They’re synonymous when it comes to me,” Ash responded. “You still whisper very loud.”

The King sighed and rolled his eyes, then slowly approached the bed. “So what, exactly, brings you to my bed?”

Ash shrugged a bit. “When I saw you at that dinner…”

“The dinner in which you were the main course?” Chris asked, eyebrows shooting up.

The woman huffed. “It is rude to interrupt. You’re surely old enough to know that. Anyways, I was saying, when I saw you? There was just something about you. I couldn’t shake this feeling that I just...I had to see you. In person. Sober. Alive.”

Chris winced. “That’s right. I killed you.”

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

Ash laughed a bit. “You didn’t kill me. The ghost did.”

Relief painted Chris’s face. “Oh, thank the gods. I haven’t killed a human in centuries. I put the old ways behind me after Dracula passed.”

“Dracula?” Ash asked in shock. “He was real?”

Chris laughed, deep in his throat. “Real? He created us. All of us. Vampires wouldn’t exist without him.”

Black and red hair cascaded over her shoulder as Ash glanced Chris up and down. “You are delectable,” she commented, tongue tracing the corners of her mouth.

Chris eased his way up to her, legs slightly spreading around hers. “And you, my dear, have a very short attention span,” he commented, hand lifting to hold her chin. “How old are you?”

“Twenty three,” she responded, pursing her lips up around each syllable. She bit at her lower lip, eyes locking with Chris’s, drawing him in.

The king just hummed and swiped his thumb, softly, over the young woman’s plump lips. Then he closed the space between them to kiss her, gentle but deep. He slowly pressed her back against the bed, climbing on top of her. Fingernails dragged up his back as Ash responded in kind, legs spreading to wrap around the vampire’s hips.

“How do I get this off?” Chris murmured against Ash’s lips as his hands pulled at the neckline of her dress.

“Side zipper,” Ash gasped out, adjusting her position to grant him access as she began kissing down his tattooed throat. “The wings on your throat flutter when I kiss them,” she commented.

Chris just moaned. “That means you’re doing it right.” He pushed the dress down her body, exposing the sexiest little strappy silver bralette and panty set. “Oh, yeah, you are…” Chris ended his sentence with a long moan.

“Is that a good ‘mmh?’” she teased, the tip of her fingernail trailing down his throat and bare chest.

A hand fisted in Ash’s thick red and black hair. “Oh, hell yes, baby,” Chris responded. He found her lips again, deepening the kiss even further to trace the corners of her mouth. His other arm wrapped down around her body, pulling her up against his chest as he ground his hardening crotch down against her hips.

The woman gasped, loudly. “Oh, yes,” she moaned, feeling Chris’s hardness rub against her through the billowing chiffon of his pants and the tight satin of her panties. Her body arched up in his arms, head casting back to expose her bare throat.

Chris sunk his teeth into her flesh, sucking hard at the skin. He moaned a bit at the almost taste of blood as the vessels popped, leaving behind a beautiful pinkish purple mark. Then he rolled over onto his back, Ash comfortably rocking up on top of him.

“Well, don’t you know how to take care of a girl?” Ash teased. She leaned down to kiss him, again, thighs settling comfortably on either side of his hips as she began to grind down against him. Then she sat back up so she could look in his eyes as she rotated her ass down harder against him.

Chris’s hands slowly slid up her thighs, over her hips, along the soft curves of her waist, and then up the front of her chest to tightly grasp her breasts. He reveled in the high, gasping moan the move drew from her lips. He eased his hands up over her shoulders, sitting up as he did so. One hand tangled into her hair again, and the other eased down her back, pulling her in at her lower back as he kissed her again.

The kiss slowed to something softer, more passionate. Chris softly moved the hand in her hair down along her jawline to prop her chin up with the curve of his index finger. Then he pulled away, a bit.

“What is it?” Ash asked, noting the shift in atmosphere.

The vampire shook his head a bit. “I can’t do this.”

Brown eyes rolled in disbelief, and Ash stood up, stepping away from the vampire. “I can’t believe this,” she snapped, reaching down to collect her dress.

“Ash, wait,” Chris insisted. To his relief, she paused. “I can’t do this, now. I barely know you.” He shifted on the bed, resuming his noble posture. “I have this feeling you’re the kind of girl I would enjoy far better for more than just one night.”

“You’re a vampire,” Ash stated, hand falling to her hip. “Aren’t one night stands just a part of your way of life?”

The King shook his head. “Not always. Some people are special.” He stood and took a few slow steps towards her. “Sometimes, someone comes along who’s different. Someone who seems to fit so perfectly in your life. Someone who...who deserves more than just sex in a hotel room halfway across the world.”

Red hair fell to softly hide Ash’s face. “I’m just the ungifted daughter of a witch with an unhealthy fascination with all things supernatural,” she said quietly. “I came to this hotel looking for a thrill, not a whole new life.”

Chris gently tucked her hair behind her ear. “Stay, just for tonight. Sleep in the bed with me. Let me hold you, stroke your skin, ask you questions no one else would even think of. Fall asleep to the sound of my voice. If you still want to leave in the morning, I will not stop you.”

Ash nodded a bit. “Okay,” she said softly. “But you…” A seductive smirk played at the corners of her mouth as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. “You have to kiss me like that some more. Your lips, oh, they make me feel like I’m flying.”

Both hands fell to Ash’s hips as Chris pulled her in. “I think that can be arranged,” he responded, finding her lips again. He lifted her up into his arms, kissing her soft and slow as he carried her back to the bed. He adjusted his hold on her to just one arm, his free hand stripping back the sheets before he laid her into soft the soft silk. Then he climbed in beside her, pulling the covers back up over them both.

“So,” Chris started, fingertips trailing along her arm. “You say you’re the daughter of a witch?”


	12. The Elder's Promise

Josh woke up alone. He groaned and glanced at the clock. 11 a.m. Ryan must have already headed up north to meet with the west coast coven. He sighed and rolled out of the bed, stretching and attempting to ignore the slight pulsing in his temples. This wasn't his first hangover, nor the worst. Though, admittedly, they are a bit harder to handle when you haven't had one in 97 years, five months, and 18 days. 

The vampire shuffled towards the bathroom, turned the water on, and then started hunting for his mate's lump of charcoal with which to wash the rest of the toxins out of his system. The water splattered over his body, relaxing him into a clearer state. He ran the charcoal from the top of his head down the center of his chest, across his shoulders, and down each arm. The marks effectively reset his energy lines, helping the rest of the opium to pull from his bloodstream.

The vampire sighed and tucked the charcoal back in Ryan's shower bag. He just stood for a long moment, allowing the warm water to run down his body, blackened by the charcoal and carrying with it the heavy toxins. He basked in the warmth as his mind continued to clear. His shoulders rolled and he tilted his head from side to side, loosening his stiff muscles. Then he reached for his spice soap and began washing the remaining bits of charcoal and last night's sex sweat from his skin.

He was almost too engrossed in his shower to notice the soft cough that echoed from the edge of the small bathroom. Almost. Josh froze and turned a bit, wiping condensation from the shower door so he could see out. No one was there. He sighed and turned back to the warm spray of the water.

Then the soft scent of crushed lavender and smoky musk drifted to his senses. He turned off the water and opened the shower door, hands falling to rest on his hips. "I know you're there, little ghost," he said softly.

Devin slowly faded back into view. "I-I'm sorry," the young vampire stuttered.

An amused grin painted Josh's features as he reached for a towel and to began drying himself. "Come here, little ghost," he insisted softly. He wrapped the towel around his hips and motioned for Devin to approach. When the youngling did so, Josh carefully lifted a hand to  hold his chin.

"Please don't hit me," Devin squeaked.

Josh felt his heart fall to his feet. His eyes fell closed a moment and he swallowed hard. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said, firmly. He stepped down out of the shower to be more level with the younger man. "I will never hurt you."

As if to emphasize this, Josh stepped away, moving to stand in front of the mirror and reaching for his lotion as if nothing were amiss. "Now, would you like to tell me why you were watching me bathe?" The older vampire rubbed the lotion across the top of his head and down  the back of his neck. He kept his eyes on himself in the mirror, not wanting to pressure the youngling too much.

Devin shrugged. He shifted uncomfortably and kept his eyes firmly cast down. "I...I just wanted to see you..."

Josh smiled, softly, hands running down his arms and chest with lotion. "Well, you're welcome to watch me whenever you like...so long as I'm alone. I doubt Ryan would mind, but it would be disrespectful to watch her without permission. And, Devin? Please let me know you're  in here. I won't even mind if you disappear for whatever reasons. I'd just prefer to know I am not alone."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," Devin said, almost inaudible.

The older man sighed and turned to face him. "You've nothing to apologize for, and nothing to fear. You're safe, here, with us." He reached a hand out to brush Devin's hair from his face and then hold his head along his jawline. "We will never hurt you."

Devin raised his eyes to meet Josh's bright white ones. He stared into them for a long moment, searching for even the tiniest hint of deception. Then he just broke down, tears falling down his face.

Josh pulled the younger man against his chest, running his hands through all that long, thick hair and holding him in a secure embrace. "It's okay, little ghost," he said, softly. "Let it out."

Devin wrapped his arm around the older man's waist, the other hand coming to wipe tears from his face. "I'm sor-ry" Devin sobbed, shoulders shaking.

Josh carefully guided the younger man out of the bathroom and settled him on the edge of the bed. "It's okay, baby," he insisted with a warm smile. He brushed a tear from the young vampire's cheek. "Everything's okay."

Josh cautiously edged backwards away from the younger man, hand blindly reaching behind himself for the knob of the dresser. He pulled out a pair of boxers and slipped them on under his towel, then let the towel drop to the floor. "Is it okay if I sit with you?" he asked, gently.

Devin gave a hesitant nod in response, inching away from the edge of the bed and pulling his legs up to his chest. Josh carefully settled bedside the younger man, hand reaching to settle on Devin's knee. He whispered softly to the Childe, thumb lightly swiping back and forth across the denim of Devin's knee.

Eventually, the young vampire leaned into Josh again, arms wrapping around his neck. Josh just pulled Devin up into his lap, hands running gently up and down his back. Devin allowed his legs to extend around Josh's hips, feet dangling off the end of the bed. He buried his face in Josh's neck, sniffling and breath catching on each little sob.

The door of the hotel room opened, and Ryan stuck her head in. When she saw Devin clinging to her mate, she carefully pulled the door closed without a sound. Josh just held the young vampire a bit tighter, fingers pulling gently through the tangles of his hair.

"Little ghost?" he whispered softly as Devin's breathing seemed to level.

Crimson eyes rose to meet white ones. "Y-yes?" he muttered.

Josh just smiled. "There you are," he whispered, pushing hair from Devin's face. He gently cupped the younger man's face and leaned down to connect their lips.

Devin began fading away. He leaned back to study Josh's face while concealing his own. "W-what was that for?" he asked, color returning to his features.

"Because I care about you," Josh responded with a glimmer of amusement in his white eyes.

The younger man's eyes lit up, a smile spreading across his face. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes, little ghost." He stroked his thumb across Devin's plump lower lip, then pulled him in for another kiss. This one deepened a bit as Devin's lips slightly parted to give the older man access.

The kiss broke apart again, and Josh just pulled Devin back against him, one hand firmly holding the back of his neck. "Everything's gonna be okay, little ghost. I'm right here," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the young vampire's temple.

“How can you be so sure,” Devin asked, softly.

Josh sighed and tilted back to catch the young man’s eyes. “You have family, now.”

Devin very quickly pulled completely away from Josh, curling up in a ball across the bed. “No.”

The older man narrowed his eyes in confusion and held his hand out to Devin. “What did I say wrong?” He asked, softly.

“Don’t touch me,” Devin snapped, shrinking away from Josh’s hand.

Eyebrows laced together over concerned white eyes. “Dev, love...I am not going to hurt you.” Josh sighed and pulled his hand back. “None of us will ever hurt you.”

Devin’s eyes were wide, head shaking back and forth in fear. “No. No, I don’t believe that.”

Josh carefully stood and crossed the room. He pulled a beautifully jeweled knife from a drawer and then returned to stand beside the bed. “Is it alright if I show you something?”

The young vampire physically flinched at the sight of the knife. “Y-you’re not-t gon-na t-touch me w-with that-t” he stuttered.

The gears across Josh’s head spun, quickly, around a few times. “Of course not. This blade is special. It’s only supposed to come in contact with my blood.”

“W-why would you d-do that for m-me?” he asked.

Josh sighed, gently unsheathing the knife. “So you will understand.” He held out the blade, handle first, towards the younger vampire. “Go on,” he insisted.

A shaky hand lifted to take the blade. “It-it’s pretty,” Devin said, almost inaudibly.

The older man nodded a bit and settled back on the bed. He held out his arm. “Go ahead.” He lightly tapped the soft flesh of his inner arm. “Take my blood.”

Devin shook his head again. “I can’t...I can’t hurt you.”

“Why?” Josh demanded.

“Because I love you,” the young man whispered, barely audible.

Josh smiled, softly. “Exactly.” He reached forward to place his hand over the one Devin had gripping the knife. “We don’t harm family.”

Devin jerked away, again. “Stop saying that word,” he spat.

“What word?” the older vampire inquired. “Family?”

The smaller man nodded a bit.

“Of course. But I do love you, very much. I would never harm you.” Josh gently reached out towards Devin’s hand again, bringing it down so the knife blade rested against his skin. “I want you to take my blood. It won’t hurt me. But I want you to know that I am always willing to bleed for you. Do you understand that? Do you understand what it means for a vampire to bleed for someone?”

The younger man shook his head a bit.

“Go on and cut me. I’ll explain as you do so.”

Crimson blood rushed to the surface as Devin dragged the blade across Josh’s skin. His eyes dilated at the sight of the blood.

“Vampires depend on blood to survive. You know this much, already. And you know the effects of a line claim like the one Chris laid to you. But for a vampire to offer their own blood to another is the most profound form of intimacy. It is more significant than sex, than laying in a bed together, than being mated, even. When you bleed for another vampire, you become a part of them. Our bonds are sealed in and strengthened with blood.”

Devin met his eyes with Josh’s. “Last night,” he began, hands shaking a bit. “Kylie and I…”

Josh smiled a bit. “You sealed your mating bond in blood. Honestly, I’m surprised it took you this long.” He lifted his wrist a little bit. “Drink,” he insisted softly.

The youngling kept eye contact with the older man as his lips grazed across the bloody skin. He whimpered a little at the taste, licked across the cut three times, then pulled away.

Josh carefully took the knife from Devin and slipped it back into the sheath. Then he reached up to brush his thumb across Devin’s bloody lower lip. “You are bound to me, now,” he said softly. “You are under my protection. That is not something I take lightly.” He pulled away to lick up the blood from his skin, sealing the wound. “Do you understand, now, Devin?”

Eyes cast downward as Devin nodded. His tongue flicked out between his lips. “You really mean it,” he said, softly. “You want this.”

The older vampire sighed in relief. “Yes, I do,” he responded. He reached forward to pull Devin back into his lap, hands running up the young man’s back to tangle in his hair as he pulled him in for a slow kiss. “I love you,” he said softly, easing to lay sideways on the bed with Devin still pinned against him.

“I love you, too,” Devin whispered in a sleepy, disconnected way as he nuzzled into Josh’s chest. “Mine,” he commented.

“If you want, love,” Josh responded, dropping kisses to Devin’s head. “Whatever you want.”


	13. The Show to Watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so sorry I'm just now updating. This chapter has been giving me hell, trying to decide how to break it up but still keep the integrity of the story itself. I really hope you enjoy it though because it's a pivotal chapter in establishing the relationships between Josh, Ryan Ashley, Devin, and Kylie as I love towards a poly subplot with them.

"You know I'm actually upset you didn't find an excuse to take me up at the coven house," Kylie whined.

"Ky, I grew up in that house. Three times actually. That's like having sex in your childhood bedroom on the pastel pink floral duvet."

The little vampiress turned seductively toward Ryan as the elevator doors closed behind them. "Come on,  Ry. Where's your sense of adventure?"

The witch giggled. "Not in the coven house. That's for sure. I may be one of the oldest, most talented witches alive, but I still follow the rule of my house's acting supreme."

Kylie sighed. "I wish I didn't understand," she murmured, tracing kisses up the taller woman's throat, drawing a light squeak from her. "That doesn't mean we can't have some fun now we're back here."

Ryan reached up to hold the little vampiress's throat, stiletto nails pressing into alabaster skin as she pulled her in for a long, slow kiss. "Excellent idea, my dear," she breathed, lightly pushing Kylie away without releasing her hand as the elevator doors opened.

"Hurry!" Kylie insisted with an impatient giggle. She wrapped herself around Ryan from behind, one arm tight around her tiny waist, the other slipping key into lock and twisting with practiced grace. The door clicked open, and the two stumbled in, giggling between sloppy kisses and pulling one another closer.

The witch waved a hand and the door clicked shut behind them. Then she eased her hands down Kylie's back, fingers curling under the hem of her tight skirt and easing it up. Nails pressed into skin, drawing a shocked gasp from the little vampiress

Kylie wrapped her arms around the witch and gently pulled on the zipper of her tight leather skirt. She dropped kisses across the tops of tattooed breasts pushed up by a silky lavender bustier.

Ryan returned the affection with light nips behind the little vampiress's ear, stiletto nails dug into soft flesh, and her knee pressed up between Kylie's thighs. Then she grabbed Kylie's face and leaned down to kiss her, hard and passionate. The two toppled into the bed, Kylie pulling at lavender silk as she was pinned beneath the witch.

 

"Sounds like the girls are back," Josh murmured against Devin's lips.

The young vampire let out a soft sigh. "Does that mean we have to move?"

Josh was quiet a moment, fingertips trailing up and down the other man's bare back. "Not necessarily. But if we stay, we'll miss the show."

"Show?"

The older man laughed, deep in his throat. "Yes, show. Sounds like our girls are gearing up for some pretty hot sex. And it's been my experience that anything those two do together is something to watch."

The youngling rolled from his companion's embrace to stretch, back arching and arms reaching toward the headboard before rolling out of bed. "Then we most certainly shouldn't miss it," he quipped, heading toward the door that connected the two suites.

Josh chuckled and trailed after the young vampire. He entered the mirroring suite to find Devin standing frozen, mouth agape and eyes blown wide and fixed on the bed. A quick glance told Josh that his Ryan had the little vampiress pinned firmly underneath her, both stripped down to nothing and kissing rather heatedly.

"Never watched something like this before, have ya, kid?"

Devin shook his head a bit. His tongue flicked out to moisten his lips.

Josh chuckled, stepping up to press himself to the younger man's back. His arms eased around Devin's waist, chin resting on his shoulder. "See there? Ry's about to go down on her. She always gets that little gleam in her eye before working her way down."

A small groan escaped Devin's lips, almost unnoticeable under the loud moans of pleasure the girls stirred up from each other. But Josh heard it. He gripped the younger man's hips a bit tighter, then angled his fingertips town, sliding both hands diagonally along the v line to Devin's tight jeans.

"I think these are getting a little uncomfortable. Would you like me to help?"

Devin nodded, eyes never leaving where the witch's head was hovering between his mate's thighs.

"Ple-ease!" Kylie shrieked as hot breath teased at her wet folds. Her hands were fisted in the duvet and her legs already shaking.

Then Devin's attention faltered as a firm hand wrapped around his hard cock. "O-oh," he breathed.

"Is this okay?" Josh whispered in the younger man's ear.

"Uh huh," was all Devin could manage. Kylie was squealing the way she does when someone teases her clit just right, and Josh's hand was working perfect, long, slow thrusts up and down his cock. Thinking was at the bottom of his list of priorities.

Then Devin felt a pair of lips grazing at his neck. He let out a loud, keening moan that attracted the attention of his mate. Kylie just responded with a wicked grin, biting at her lower lip and rotating her hips down against Ryan's tongue with a cry of pleasure.

"I, um," Devin tried to form a sentence.

Josh nipped at his ear lobe. "Just watch and enjoy. Let me take care of you." His thumb swiped over the head of Devin's hard cock, drawing out another whimper of pleasure.

"Oh yeah, baby. I can feel you're so close." Ryan's voice lilted through the room.

Kylie just moaned at the words. She was close and she wanted.

"Are you gonna cum for me, pretty girl?" Fingertips circled Kylie's clit, careful to not let sharp nails dig into sensitive skin.

"Uh huh!" Was the only response the vampiress could manage.

Devin swallowed hard, biting on his lower lip in an attempt to stifle a moan. His mate had arched up off the bed, screaming in pleasure as she was flooded with release.

"It's alright, little ghost. They like a little affirmation." Josh's voice was heavy with lust, husky in the younger vampire's ear. His hand still worked Devin's cock in long, slow strokes.

A high squeal pulled the boys' attention back towards the bed. Kylie had managed to pin her counterpart down and was hovering over her with wild intent. She leaned down to whisper something to Ryan that the others couldn't hear.

"What-?"

Devin's query was cut off by a sharp rattling sound as a box fell from a shelf across the room. Something large and purple soared across the room into Ryan's outstretched hand. With nimble fingers, she wrapped a heavy satin strap across Kylie's lower back, then two more around each thigh. The ribbons dangled down pale flesh a good ways once the straps were appropriately tightened. Then her hands shifted back up the vampiress's body, and Devin was able to see what all the fuss was about.

A long purple dildo rested between Kylie's legs, base pressed tight against her clit. Ryan was running her fingers softly up and down Kylie's sides, tongue flicking between her lips as she stared deep into bright red eyes.

Devin's concentration was broken by a low moan in his ear. "That one always makes Ry scream," Josh murmured in explanation. His hand stilled on Devin's cock for a moment. The younger vampire almost complained, but then Josh's other hand slid up his side to his neck, and redirected his attention.

Kylie's posture had changed. She sat up a bit and took long tattooed thighs in her hands, positioning them to hook over her hips. Then her hands found Ryan's where stilleto nails were teasing at her shoulders and pulled them away, fingers entangling as she pinned the other woman's hands to the bed.

"Aww, no fair," Ryan whined.

Kylie just tilted her head slightly, eyebrows raised. Then her hips levered forward and Ryan's mouth gaped open in a silent scream.

Devin watched closely, leaning back into Josh's embrace. As Kylie began thrusting, the hand on Devin's cock resumed strokes to match their speed. All the young vampire had the brain power to do was moan, and grind himself back against the older man.

"You like this, don't you," Josh husked. "You like watching you mate fuck mine with my hand on your cock?"

"Fuck, yes," Devin groaned, rather loudly. His hands, which had been fisted against his thighs, raised up and back to catch around Josh's head. Then he turned his attention away for just a moment to pull the older vampire in for a slow, deep, messy kiss.

Kylie released Ryan's hands in favor of holding her thighs back a little further. Her lips trailed over the grayscale flesh of the witch's tattooed chest. Every carefully measured thrust into her brought screams of pure bliss from Ryan's lips. Her hands moved to Kylie's back, pulling her in, closer, and clawing desperately at porcelain skin.

Josh stepped out around the younger man, turning to face him. He silenced the attempted query with a slow kiss before sinking to his knees. "Watch, and let me handle this," he insisted, fingertips guiding Devin's face to watch the bed.

A sharp gasp drew up from Devin's chest as soft, plump lips wrapped around the head of his cock. He couldn't hold back the moans, now. Before, he just barely had a grasp. Now, he was completely lost to feeling of a skilled tongue playing at his slit. The young vampire didn't know what he wanted to focus on more; his mate fucking another beautiful woman, or the man kneeling at his feet. There was so much input, and it was so incredibly good, Devin couldn't keep a grasp on his power.

One moment, Josh is looking up the slender, pale chest of a very attractive young vampire, cock heavy in his mouth. The next, he's staring right through his partner into the doorway of the joining room. The disappearing didn't phase the older man, however. He just gripped tighter at hips he couldn't see, keeping the pace of his mouth bobbing up and down a hard cock slow and steady.

The room was filled with loud cries of pleasure. The noise was bound to attract the attention of any of the many strange creatures roaming the halls of the old, cursed hotel. Josh had just hoped if they attracted anything, it wouldn't be this.

Keeping hands steady along Devin's sides, Josh slowly stood. He followed the curve of the younger man's chest up to his neck, fingers tangling into hair and pulling him in, close. It was strange, embracing a man he could not see, but the Childe settled against him with an ease and comfort that Josh found to be almost encouraging. "It's okay, little ghost," he murmured, pressing their foreheads together. "Just look at me."

Slowly, Devin came back into view. He was nibbling his lower lip nervously, but his eyes reflected pure lust. A face like that could bring Josh to his knees faster than anything. But right now, he had more pressing matters to attend to.

On the pretense of running sharp nibbling kisses up the younger man's neck, Josh leaned in and to the side. His lips made contact with soft flesh, but his eyes made contact with the pale white, faceless figure lurking in the corner. Devin let out a small whimper that disappeared into the loud cries of pleasure from Ryan and Kylie. But the figure tilted its head as if in response.

"Hey, Ry?" Josh hazarded, hands easing up Devin's sides. When a soft hum of acknowledgement reached him, Josh pulled Devin in closer, pressing their hips together so the Childe was in no way mistaken. "Do you think Devin could join you two for a moment?"

"But-" Devin tried to protest, but it was swallowed by a deep kiss from Josh, tongue invading his mouth with skill.

The witch took a quick glance towards her mate as his young companion, then her eyes caught on the figure in the corner. She smiled, brightly, mouth half open in a gasping moan as Kylie pulled out. "Of course, love."

With a seductive grin, Kylie stood from the bed and crossed over to her mate. "Come on," she insisted.

Devin looked to Josh, clinging to the older man for a second as his eyes flickered from him to the witch.

"It's okay. I'll be right back. Just don't have too much fun without me, yeah?"

The Childe gave a hesitant nod, then allowed his mate to drag him over to the bed, pushing him backwards into Ryan's waiting arms.

"It's in your bag, right?"

Ryan looked up from Devin's face to address her mate's question with only a short nod. Then she made sure to keep an eye on the unwanted voyeur as she placed deliberate kisses down the young vampire's pale chest.

Kylie kept her mate's attention on her, fingers carding through soft hair and tracing his strong jaw line as she pulled him in for kiss after kiss. Slowly, she pressed him backwards to lay on the bed, then she and Ryan both climbed atop him, lips connecting in a deep show of a kiss.

Hesitant hands slid up Kylie's right thigh, and Ryan's left as Devin looked up at them with interest. Josh was right. They were a sight to see together, Ryan's plush lips teasing along Kylie's throat as she rubbed herself on the toy still strapped to the vampiress's hips.

Then one of Kylie's hands slipped down to grasp and stroke Devin's staining cock, and the young vampire couldn't hold back a scream of pleasure as orgasm slammed him. His body arched up, slightly unseating the girls who clung to one another for balance. His release shot up in long spurts, painting Ryan and Kylie's thighs with white hot seed. Then he just gasped for air as his mind threatened blackout in response to the overstimulation.


	14. The Addictive Lifestyle

Ryan looked up from Devin's face to address her mate's question with only a short nod. Then the vampire took off, disappearing back into the adjoining room.

With a desperation the vampire hadn't felt in decades, Josh lunged across the bed, grabbing for the rose printed carpet bag Ryan kept her craft tools in. He jerked the zipper so hard the tassel snapped off and went bouncing across the bed. But the bag was open. He stared into it in dismay. Of course, true to Mary Poppins fashion, it was charmed to hold much more than naturally possible. Staring into the bag was akin to staring into an abyss.

"Okay, okay think," Josh whispered to himself. He plunged his hand in and allowed it to dangle into unknown depths. "Help me, damnit!"

A moment later, a small jar impacted his palm like a baseball. Josh closed his hand around it, murmuring a thanks to the bag, and feeling momentarily foolish for having done so. But he had what he needed, quickly jerking the zipper closed and then hurrying back into the next room.

Devin was, thankfully, completely distracted by the two women hovering over him. By the screams of wanton pleasure, Josh knew he had a few minutes before his absence was noticeable.

"Alright, how does this shit work again?" the Vampire grumbled to himself. He pressed the cork of the small bottle between his thumb and forefinger until it was squished down enough to slide from the tight glass ring of the bottle's mouth.

Then he coughed at the smell. It wasn't bad, per say. Just overly concentrated. Though Josh had always found the heavy concentrations of floral and smoky smells to be overwhelming. But if Peony Ash would provide a barrier between his loved ones and the abomination, then so be it. He only needed to touch the damn thing.

The faceless being tilted its head as if to question the vampire's motives. Josh wondered if it could sense the danger. Then he thought, if the damned thing could sense danger, what the hell was it doing in a room with a witch as skilled as his mate? That thought eased his mind a bit.

Perhaps the best way to go about this was to trick the creature. If there were anyone in this room the abomination could be after, Josh knew he made a perfect target. He hadn't just used drugs in his past. He created an empire on them. He'd been just as addicted to the lifestyle as he was to the substance, itself. And if a moment like this - two gorgeous women and a man in his bed, moaning in delight and beckoning him closer - wasn't a perfect reflection of the lifestyle, he wasn't sure what was.

With a hard swallow, Josh turned his back to the abomination. He pressed his forefinger over the opening of the bottle and tilted it over so the black dust clung to his fingertip. Then he corked the bottle and set it on the side table before climbing up onto the bed.

He cupped his mate's face, tenderly, leaning in to press their cheeks together. "Watch him. I just need to touch him."

Ryan giggled with a wicked gleam in her eye as if she'd just shared with him a filthy request. Then her lips found Josh's throat and worked, methodically, against the skin.

Kylie wrapped an arm around Devin's shoulders and helped him sit up a bit. His eyes were blown wide and glazed over, but he somehow was able to recognize Josh enough to reach a hand to the back of his neck and pull him in for a needy kiss.

Then it clicked. The abomination wasn't here for Josh at all. It was here for Devin.

The older man swallowed, hard, as he pushed the younger back against the bed. The girls bracketed him on either side, and Josh just managed to make eye contact with his mate. He flashed his eyes to Devin, then back to her.

Ryan nodded in acknowledgement, concern wrinkling her brow just the slightest bit. Then she leaned down to press a soft kiss to the Childe's cheek. "Devin, love," she cooed, tongue tracing the shell of his ear.

Devin moaned in response.

"Have you ever felt the pleasure of being inside another man?" the witch continued. Her sharp nails dragged down Devin's bare chest, drawing up a low whimper.

The younger man shook his head, no.

Well then, Josh thought. There was a first time for everything. He carefully turned himself around so his back was to the others. Ryan reached around him to hook a finger into the band of his boxers and push them down off his hips. Kylie hooked a leg over his thigh, fingertips teasing over a chiseled chest. Then Josh felt a stiff cock rest into the crease of his ass. He groaned and arched his back, grinding himself back against Devin's arousal.  
  
Devin squeaked in surprise at the feeling. His breath caught in his throat, body shuddering the slightest bit. Then his hands found Josh's hips, shaking in their harsh grasp. Josh couldn't hold back his moan. Devin's fingers were digging into the hollows of his hips and that thick, hard cock was sliding teasingly between his cheeks, tip nudging at the tender skin behind his balls with each rock forward.

A hand clamped Devin's thigh as Josh willed himself to get lost in the younger man's touch. Ryan's hair tickled his shoulder, and every so often, he felt her hand brush against his ass in its path up and down Devin's cock. Kylie had cast aside the strap on in favor of grinding herself down against Josh's thigh, one hand pressed to his chest, the other settled over Devin's hand on his hip.

Then Devin's grip on the older vampire's hips tightened as he pulled himself up. His chest pressed flush to Josh's back, and his lips found the soft spot behind his ear. Josh was almost so lost in the moment, he missed the blur of white as the abomination in the corner moved.

It was Ryan who caught it. As the faceless figure loomed down over them, the witch grabbed Josh's elbow, forcing his hand up to make contact with sticky flesh. The fingertip coated in Peony Ash just brushed the creature's chest. It was enough.

An alarming, pained shriek filled the room. Josh sat up, away from Devin's chest in shock. But Devin and Kylie seemed unaware of the disturbance.

"Shhhh," came Ryan's soothing voice. "It'll pass, love."

Josh blinked back into his mate's pale gray eyes. "Why?"

"You marked him. So you hear him. It's okay. You're okay."

Ryan's voice was soft in his ear. Devin's arms were firm around his waist. Kylie's weight was heavy on his thigh. And the abomination was gone. An almost silent calm settled over the older Vampire. He leaned back against his lovers and allowed their touch to sink into his soul.

Lips moved up Josh's neck, accompanied by the faint scratch of stubble. Then Devin nipped his earlobe, and Josh allowed himself to moan, neck arching and rolling back onto the younger man's shoulder. Then the words Devin was saying hit him.

"I don't think I'm ready for this."

Josh swallowed, hard, and then stood. He hovered over Devin for a long moment, eyes connecting in a stalemate of burning desire and hesitancy. Then he gave a single nod, leaned down, and captured soft lips with his own. "Whatever you want, baby," he murmured, nuzzling up under Devin's chin.

"Just..." the younger man's voice faded out. A flush rose up his neck and cheeks. "I uh..." Then pale skin grew lighter and lighter until Devin wasn't to be seen. With a sigh of relief at the cover of invisibility, Devin mumbled, "I just want your mouth."

A low chuckle ground out from Josh's chest. "Well, I would love to, but I have to see you for that." His voice was warm, welcoming, and a bit teasing.

Devin took a few slow, deep breaths. He wasn't particularly sure where his mind was to draw it back. The world felt fuzzy and intangible, pushed even further by the shocking improbability of his circumstances.

"Little Ghost?"

That was it, Devin thought. He let his mind focus on that voice. Josh was the first person he'd met after his conversion. He'd been the one to pick him up from the airport in Italy. That was his connection. His safety. It was Josh who was touching him. Josh who was speaking.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, color began to return the young Vampire's features. He clung to the soft inanities Josh murmured in hushed, breathy tones.

"There's my little Ghost," Josh sighed, hands easing down a pale chest. He leaned in to trail soft kisses down Devin's throat. "So beautiful," he murmured.

Kylie's soft giggle filtered through Devin's thoughts. He could feel the warmth of her thighs wedged against his ribcage. Then he saw the grayscale flesh of Ryan's arm as it trailed down Josh's spine. It suddenly hit Devin that he would never be alone, again. At this revelation, a wide, contented smile spread across the youngling's face. He sighed, happily, and set his mind to enjoying the soft lips that trailed down his chest.

With a slight nip to Devin's hip bone, Josh pulled away. "Are you sure?" His eyebrows were arched, slightly, in query as he hovered between denim clad thighs.

Devin bit at his lower lip, looking down his body at where Josh rested, hands holding sharp hip bones and features relaxed and patient. He swallowed, willed himself to keep a grip on reality, and then nodded.

Then the world turned inside out with pleasure as Josh's plush lips wrapped around the head of Devin's cock. He moaned, loudly, hand reaching to grip Kylie's thigh as his body arched into the touch.

Slim fingers carded through Devin's messy hair as Kylie leaned in to kiss him. "I never thought seeing another man with his mouth on you would be so hot," she murmured against his lips.

The comment only made Devin moan even more. He was vaguely aware of movement as Ryan edged around him to cuddle up behind Kylie. The low whimpers drawn up from his mate's chest suggested the two girls were back at their earlier mischief. He turned his head to find Ryan's tattooed arm wrapped around Kylie's pale waist, hand cupped down around her pubic bone, fingertips circling the bundle of nerves that awaited her there.

Then the wet heat of Josh's mouth fully engulfed him, drawing the younger man's attention back down his body. A low vibration sparked along his nerves as Josh hummed against the flesh down his throat. Then there was a rhythmic roll of Josh's tongue along the shaft as he pulled back to the head.

"Fuck, do that again," Devin gasped. He reached his hand down to cup the back of Josh's head. As the older man moved down again, Devin pulled him in closer, faster, pausing to savor the heat before allowing Josh to pull away.

The tip of Josh's tongue teased at his glans, and Devin came undone. His nails dug into Kylie's thigh and his other hand fisted in the sheets as release ripped through him, once again. Kylie was moaning, breathy, in his ear as Ryan coaxed her to climax as well. He turned to catch Kylie's lips with his own, kissing her deeply as Josh swallowed him down through the aftershocks.

"There," Josh murmured. He placed a gentle line of kisses back up Devin's heaving chest. "Satisfied?"

"Oh my god, yes," Devin moaned in response. He reached out to pull the older man in for a long, slow kiss, hoping in some way to convey all the things he felt, but couldn't put into words.

Josh pulled away with a slight nip at Devin's lower lip. "I love you too, little Ghost," he murmured, lips still brushing Devin's. "I love you, too."


	15. The King's Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really long and I'm sorry it took so long but it's a pivotal point for Chris and like, the next half of the story really depends on this moment so...

A piercing scream roused Christopher from his slumber. He groaned and sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes to reveal his latest bed mate and newest obsession backing away from the wardrobe in shock.

"Ash, darling," he started, pulling himself from the blankets. "Shh, you're okay. What's wrong."

"Y-you," she stuttered, jerking away from him in fear. "What kind of monster are you?"

The King's eyebrows knit together as he perched at the end of the bed in confusion. "I'm not sure what you mean by that, love, but if you just take a deep breath and talk to me-"

"You have a HEAD in a JAR!" The tiny woman was scrambling to get away from him.

Christopher nodded. "I do, in fact have a head in a jar. It's my daughter's head. I am borrowing it."

Panic filled the Latina's rich brown eyes. "You're borrowing...? Your daughter...? What?" Her chest rose and fell with heaving breaths.

"My daughter, Elizabeth, used to own this hotel. She was always my most estranged child. Her sire abandoned her, and when I adopted her, she opted to stay instead of coming home with me. Her practices were rather...outdated. The only thing that kept her out of trouble with the Greater American Council is the fact she is my daughter. Only, now that I am King, a certain precedent is expected of her. Hunting and killing for blood is not among that."

Ash swallowed, tucking herself into a corner, out of reach. "That doesn't explain why her head is in a jar in your wardrobe."

Christopher offered a wan smile. "That would be March's doing. His sick, twisted murder-trophy-art collection." The venom in the ancient vampire's voice was palpable.

"He...killed your daughter?" Ash straightened a bit, sympathy joining the fear in her voice. "And put her head in a jar?"

"Well, technically his protege killed her." He ran long fingers through his dark hair. "I didn't know she was dead until I went to see her the day we arrived." Sorrow bled through his stern voice.

The woman tilted her head, stepping closer. A hesitant hand reached out to cup her companion's cheek. "Your daughter was murdered, and no one told you."

Christopher's lips rolled in, teeth cutting into soft flesh. "My little girl is dead. Yes. And to make matters worse, the Council wants proof of her death, on threat of political succession."

"You poor thing. You've not even had the chance to grieve."

The Vampire shook his head a bit. "It's been so long since I've lost someone. I fear I've forgotten how grieving works."

Long black and red hair fell in a loose tangle as Ash climbed into his lap. "You feel everything, deeply and painfully." She brushed her fingers through his hair, tucking it behind his ears and back from his face. "You have to let yourself feel it, or it will fester."

"I don't want to feel it." The King's voice was empty, hollow. "I've not even told my love and Queen that our baby has passed. And how can I?" He shook his head. "We should have been here, to protect her. I promised I would protect her."

Ash shook her head a bit. "You cannot protect those who do not accept your protection. There was nothing you could have done from an ocean away."

Anger lit in Christopher's eyes and he pushed the woman away. "But I should have! I could have sent a guardian or one of her brothers! I could have been here, myself!"

Ash picked herself up off the floor, standing with renewed determination. She stepped close to him again, reaching past his shaking hands to tangle slim fingers in dark hair behind his ears. She pressed her forehead to his, forcing his attention to remain on her. "This is not your fault."

The Vampire's shaking hands fell to Ash's forearms. He clutched at her, desperately, tears welling in his eyes. Then the dam broke, a rush of tears pouring from his eyes as his body shook with sobs.

The young woman simply offered a sad smile. She pulled herself back up into the King's lap and then held his head down on her breasts, fingers soothingly gliding through wispy black hair. "Shh, I know," she murmured. Then with a slight throw of her weight, she managed to push them both onto the bed, laying on their sides facing one another.

Christopher just buried his head deeper against her bosom, fists clenching in the soft satin of her nightgown. His body shook in a way he never thought it could. His were a people of resilience and might. Emotional displays seemed a sign of weakness - one he could not afford in the current political climate.

"Hey, hey. Look at me." Ash's voice was soft and encouraging. Once she had her companion's attention, she brushed her thumb over his sharp cheek bone. "I promise you, in here, you are safe. With me, you can feel all the things you need to feel, so that when you walk out those doors, you can put on a strong, regal front. No one need know the King is grieving. I will keep that secret."

And just like that, Christopher felt okay, again. Though tears still rushed from his eyes, a sense of clarity returned to his mind. He pulled himself up, enough, to capture plush lips with his own, kissing the woman deeply so as to express his gratitude.

Ash's mouth worked against his, tongue invading his mouth as she pulled him in, close. All thought escaped her as her mind was consumed by the kiss and touch of a King. A submissive edge creeped in, and Ash found herself sinking into this strange man's touch as if it were where she always belonged. When the King released the kiss, her head tilted back, exposed for him to take whatever he needed.

With a low whimper, Christopher buried his face in the crook of his companion's neck. He pulled her in, close, deeply inhaling her scent. Then he drew back, again.

"Your smell..."

Carefully sculpted eyebrows knit together. "What about it?"

The King smiled, sadly. "It is lovely, just..." His eyes fell closed. "It is very different from my Maria." He brushed a strand of bright red hair back from Ash's face. "She smells of roses and mountain air and her sire's blood." His finger twirled around the strand of hair. "You smell of spices and desert heat and salt in a fire."

Ash took his words in for a moment. "Is that a bad thing?" She finally brought herself to say.

"No." The King's laugh was breathy. "No, not at all." He trailed a finger over her round cheek. "My Maria, she will be devastated. Perhaps more so than I. Elizabeth was so like her, in so many ways." He fell silent a moment.

"I think this would be so much harder if my mate and Queen also were grieving. I have been known to put aside my own well being for the sake of hers." His head shook a bit, then he leaned forward to press his brow to Ash's. "But you are not her. You are..." He finished with a low growl.

A note of amusement lit the young woman's voice. "I'm not sure whether to be turned on or afraid."

To that, Christopher just responded with another deep kiss. "I am glad I have you," he murmured against her lips.

"Is that so?"

"I think," he started, pushing her onto her back and then propping himself up over her with an elbow planted to the bed, arm still running under hers, and up so his fingertips still twined in crimson strands of hair. "I think this is the reason you were put in my path."

"What, to hold you while you cry?" The smile that quirked up the corners of her mouth expressed the playfulness to her comment.

Christopher bit his lower lip, considering his words. "I think you are here, in my bed, the week I am informed of my daughter's passing, so that I have a safe place to figure out how to feel." He spoke in fragmented sentences, voice pausing here and there to allow for the formation of words the prideful king found difficult to say. "You make me feel, Ashley, in a way I haven't felt in a long time."

Then the young woman leaned up to kiss the King, again. "Do you feel this?" She murmured, coyly, against his lips. Her knee lifted between his thighs, hips rolling as she recommenced the kiss in a wave of heated passion. She moaned, slightly, into Christopher's mouth, fingers trailing up and down the bony ridge of his spine.

The Vampire couldn't help but kiss back, pressing his weight down against Ash, pinning her in place. Her energy hummed in his ears like a choir, punctuated by the low moans and breathy gasps she made as he pressed his growing erection against her thigh. He pulled her in closer, tighter. A desperation he'd never felt before suddenly gripped his soul. His kisses grew more frantic, fevered. His hands pressed into Ash's lower back and gripped the base of her skull. No matter how firmly he held her, it still wasn't close enough. Then it dawned on him what was needed.

With a shuddering gasp, Christopher pulled away. He sat up, legs still separated by Ash's knee as he knelt over her. As if his eyes were beckoning to her, the young woman responded to the unspoken demand, back arching as she, too, sat up to face him. With a gleam in his eye, the King's hands immediately moved to the rounded curve of hips, fingers fisting into the satiny softness of her nightgown and then tearing it up, over her head. Then he pushed her back onto the bed, his own body following closely. The feeling of her skin on his seemed to ease the desperation.

Still, his lips moved harshly against hers. After a long moment, Christopher shifted himself, breaking the kiss in favor of exploring the tender skin of the woman's throat. Ash let out a high squeal of surprise, nails raking down her lover's back. The King relished in the press of rounded breasts against his chest. He could feel her every heartbeat, every breath. It had been some time since he allowed himself to be lost in someone; let himself be consumed.

He, once again, buried his face in his companion's neck. The Vampire's body moved, slow and rhythmic, against hers. A battle of wills persisted in the back of Christopher's mind as he balanced on the cusp of decency and need. Then he told himself, what's the harm? No matter his feelings, this woman was not likely to leave her home, her life. And right now, he needed the relief of another's touch.

A new resolve settling, Christopher leaned back up to reconnect their lips. His hands glided down smooth curves, finding sharp hip bones. Then he slipped his thumbs under the edge of satin panties and pushed them down wide thighs. He allowed the breathy giggle he received from Ash encourage him further. One hand turned in, and the soft pads of his fingers brushed over a raised pubic bone to find bundle of nerves.

"O-oh!" Ash gasped. She clung, tighter, to Christopher's shoulders, head cast back as he left a purpling constellation of marks across her collar bones. Sparks flickered up from between tanned thighs and along a toned abdomen as pleasure flooded the woman's system. The skilled fingers slid further down and hooked in, and Ash couldn't hold back a scream of delight.

Christopher allowed the sounds of his companion to wash over him. Low moans, high pitched squeals, and gasping pleas for more only fueled his need. Then the sensation of dainty fingers trailing down his chest broke the King's concentration. His first thought was to pull away, but then that hand wrapped around his hardness through the billowing silk pants he wore to bed. His mind stopped working, and all he could do was groan into her neck and move his body against hers in need.

Ash was so wet against his fingers, he found no resistance to sliding in a second, and then a third. The woman's moans became more unintelligible than before as she descended further into bliss with each stoke. And she could feel that her companion was hard - and impressively large - as she continued to stroke him through the silk of his pants. A wet stain had materialized, darkening the pastel blue fabric as precum leaked from the tip.

"Enough of this," Christopher growled. He pulled his fingers from within her. They must have been thinking the same because when Christopher reached for the laces tying up his pants, Ash's hands dove down past the waist line to grip the sharp V of his hips. Then, with a flourish of his wrist, the woven silk cord untied, billowing fabric falling around the Vampire's knees

An excited grin painted Ash's face as her hand moved in to grasp the base of Christopher's long cock. Pink lips parted, tongue flicking between them as she leaned up to lick the smooth tip. The small whimper that resulted only encouraged her. With a bit more purpose, Ash laid the flat of her tongue across the head, letting the saltiness of precum dance across her tastebuds as her lips closed around the soft divot where head meets shaft. Then slim fingers tangled in her hair at the back of her head, and Ash surrendered her will to the desires of her companion. She relaxed her jaw and allowed her mouth to be invaded, moaning at the weight of a stiff cock sliding down her throat, then back to rest against her lips.

A low groan made its way up Christopher's throat as he rocked his hips against the wet heat of Ash's mouth with a rapidly increasing insistence. His free hand slid up to cup her slight jaw, thumb stroking over her cheek to feel the stiffness of his cock through the skin. Still, faster he moved, fucking the young woman's throat with little resistance until he felt hands still his hips. A filthy slurping sound preceded the pop of lips pulling from his cock.

"Sorry, just..." Ash gasped for breath. "Couldn't breathe." Her hand moved back to his cock, slowly stroking as she fought to catch her breath.

The hold in her hair loosened as Christopher's hand eased down to slender shoulders. "No matter, love," he murmured, stooping down to capture her lips. "As incredible as your mouth feels around me, I can think of somewhere else I'd rather be."

"Is that so?" Ash husked against her lover's lips. She pushed up onto her knees, kissing the King with renewed fervor. Hands trailed up a chiseled chest, thumbs dipping into collar bones as she came to grip Christopher around his neck.

Crimson eyes glowed back, expectantly. All thought evacuated Christopher's mind as he was pushed down to sitting, bronze thighs spreading over his lap. He blinked a few times in an attempt to clear his mind, then just nodded in response, lips parted, slightly, in arousal. Then Ash rolled her hips against him, wetness slicking across his thighs. It took two more slow rotations to drag a word from his lips. "Please?"

With arms around the Vampire's neck, Ash lifted herself up against his firm chest. She felt the movement of one arm wrapping around her waist, as the other reached to steady a long, hard cock. She felt the smooth head press against her wetness, then allowed herself to slowly slide down. A low moan fell from her lips as she was first breached, then it fell into a long sigh as she was, slowly, filled. Her hands slid back to the King's shoulders, and she gripped with purpose as she began a slow rhythm of her body up and down.

For a long moment, Christopher allowed himself to be overwhelmed by the feeling. Ash was hot and tight around him, her thighs toned and strong where the pressed against his hips. He listened, closely, to her moans of pleasure, small gasps of his own joining hers as he held her tight. Then he tucked his face against her neck, leaving open mouthed kisses across tender skin that cooled when brushed over by hot breath. His hips rose to meet hers. The first time drew out a sharp squeal of surprise, but after, just a stream of pleas for more, there, and harder.

"You want harder?" Christopher murmured into Ash's ear. His hands slipped down to grip sharp hips, jerking her in close against him. Ash responded with a high squeal, head casting back with a bubbling bout of laughter. Then Christopher's hands moved, again, to her thighs and he tilted his own legs up, then under himself. Nimble fingers climbed up Ash's back, then carefully laid her back, following her down in a smooth motion. Settled on top of her, face buried in her throat, Christopher began a brutal rhythm of thrusts into her.

Ash's breath caught in her throat. Then she screamed and raked nails down the vampire's back. Cries of "oh yes," and "just like that," poured from her lips as she bucked her hips up to meet his thrusts. Long fingers gripped her shoulders with bruising force. Perhaps this was what it meant to be taken. She felt a thrill in being completely at the whimsy of such a superior being. With each hard thrust, she could feel her will slip away, and she loved every second of it.

Christopher knew he'd lost control. He didn't care. He was lost to his need. For contact. For closeness. For control. He raked nails across smooth skin, gripping hips and slamming them, harder, against the mattress. Then, with a sharp contrast, he eased one hand up to gently fondle one rounded breast. His thumb stroked, rhythmically, over the hardened bud of the nipple, drawing gasping moans from his lover. He tangled his other hand in crimson and black waves, then pulled down, hard, to force her head back, chin up and throat exposed.

"Please!" The gasp fell from Ash's lips of its own volition.

"Please, what, darling?" The groan was one party seduction, two parts demand, and it seemed to reach right into Ash's soul.

The woman shuddered as a shiver ran up her spine at the demand. She groaned in arousal, hips grinding against Christopher's in need. Her hands fisted in the sheets as she fought to settle her thoughts. One thought remained in her mind. "Blood."

Christopher froze as the word percolated through the dense barrier of desperation in his mind. A low growl escaped him and he thrust back into his lover, slow but just as deep and hard as before. He leaned down to bite into Ash's throat, sucking hard on the skin, causing blood to pool under the skin.

Ash reached up to tangle fingers in his hair, then pull his head back to face her. "I said, take my blood."

With a hard swallow, the king pulled away, cock sloping from inside her. He sat back on his heels and looked her over with curiosity. "Are you sure?"

A coy smile quirked up the corners of Ash's mouth. "I think I've made it clear that I know what I want." She pushed herself to sitting, hand reaching out to trail over a sharp jaw. "And that I know how to get it." Her lips just barely brushed against Christopher's ear with those words. Then she leaned past him to reach the ornate pocket knife on his night stand.

The vampire just watched in stunned silence as the woman picked up the knife, flicking it open as she settle back on her knees. She lifted the shimmering blade to her chest, point catching under a collar bone and dragging a deep canyon through the skin. Then Christopher lost all control and lunged forward. He gripped Ash's shoulders as his tongue lapped at the flow of blood, greedily.

"There you go," Ash murmured. Her arms wrapped around him one hand in his hair, the other settling between sharp shoulder blades. Then she shifted herself up and forward, hips making contact with a defined V line and rotating downward until the head of a stiff cock lined back up to her entrance. She let herself drop back down the shaft with a heavy sigh.

Driven by a blood lust he hadn't felt in many years, Christopher pushed the woman back again, holding her pinned to his chest as he thrust into her. He allowed his movements to be fueled by the exquisite noises his companion offered in response to the harsh pace. He could feel fingernails digging into his skin, and it only fueled his need even more. He lapped, hungrily, at the deep cut under Ash's collar bone and clung tight to her petite frame. Her muscles clenched around his length, and before he could stop himself, the king was overtaken with release.

Then Ash's body shook in his arms. She screamed as pleasure wracked through her, climbing up her spine and stealing the breath from her lungs. Stars flashed behind her eyes, then blackness overtook her. Her body fell limp in the King's embrace.

"Ash," Christopher groaned, finally coming back to himself. "Ashley?"

No response.

The vampire pulled himself up, hands stroking wisps of black and red hair from a round face. "Ash, sweetie, come on. Come back to me."

An irritated groan broke the tense silence.

"Ashley!" Christopher gasped. His hands came to cup her face, thumbs lightly caressing distinct cheek bones. "Oh, thank God."

Warm brown eyes fluttered open. "I have to say," she started in a weak whisper. "I've never passed out from an orgasm before."

Christopher laughed, his head falling against her rib cage in relief. "Oh, you scared me."

A tiny hand caught his chin, fingertips raising his head so their eyes met. "Hey, now," Ash murmured with a warm smile. "You're not getting rid of me that easy. I've died once, already. I have no intention of doing so, again."

To that, Christopher could only smile. Relieved laughter still bubbled from his chest between gentle kisses to his lover's soft skin. He let himself be lost in her a little longer. He craved the ease of her company, the softness of her touch. The high aria of her life force rung in his ears, becoming louder and louder until it was the only thing he could hear. It was the only thing he wanted to hear.


	16. The Unexpected Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, in Italy...

Maria's nails tapped on her desk in irritation. She shuffled the pages before her, trying to process just what she was reading and what to do about it.

"Mama?"

The Queen looked up to where the eldest Childe she shared with her mate stood in the doorway of her study. "Angelo, come on in, dear."

Bright eyes flared as he eased through the door, letting it close, softly, behind him. "There's a commotion in the East quadrant."

The woman's chest rose and fell with a deep, irritated sigh. "Very well. Let us go." She stood, red silk swirling around her ankles, and lifted her white fox fur up over her shoulders. Then she motioned for Angelo to lead the way.

"Are you well?"

Maria smiled. "I am missing my mate," she said, arm wrapping around the younger Vampire's as he escorted her through the bowels of the old mountain. "I am unaccustomed to being without him, and you know how your sister is."

Angelo winced at the suggestion. "Elizabeth, the hotel, the whole lot is damned." He gently placed his hand over Maria's on his arm. "Have you not heard from him?"

"Not a word. But I am sure he is busy. The Greater American Council is notoriously fickle. It could be months before they agree to terms. Any time there is a political shift, they threaten succession. They never follow through, however." She shook her head.

"David's motivation to fake his death and come back into the Kiss makes a lot more sense, now." Angelo shook his head a bit. "He was on the Council, yes?"

"And exhausted by every second of it," Maria added. "He is a political powerhouse, but even he has his limits. The Americans pushed them, regularly. When Ludwig fell, David decided he'd had enough."

The younger man shook his head a bit. "And Papa is left to clean the mess?"

"Your father and I have managed the Americans since they were established under MY sire. David made it easier, at times, but him leaving has nothing to do with Christopher going. If all goes well, the task will be handed down to Joshua, so that Christopher and I may stay together in the future."

"Then, could they not have chosen somewhere else to stay?"

Maria paused, turning her son to face her. "Christopher stays there because of Elizabeth."

"But why?"

"Because," she started with a sigh to her voice. "You know how your Sire is, with all of his children."

A scowl painted Angelo's face. "She made it clear she wants nothing to do with Papa, or our family, or the Kiss in any way! Why should he continue to pander to her vanity?"

"Because she is our daughter, and he loves her. Christopher has a big heart for his children, just as Dracula had a big heart for him." A wistful tone colored her voice. "He believes in unity and second chances and redemption. He is loving, and honest, and merciful. It is what makes him a good King, and an even better father. And it is what caused me to fall in love with him so long ago, and what keeps me in love with him, even now."

Angelo nodded, a bit. Then he linked his arm back with hers and continued their stroll. "I wish I could understand that kind of devotion."

"You will, one day," Maria insisted. "I know you have chosen to live solitarily, but you do not have to. You could take a mate."

The vampire shook his head. "And betray my Madelena like that?"

"My dear boy, it is not your fault you made it to us too late to save your wife. The longer you continue to cling to the ghost of what once was, the longer you will suffer this miserable solitude."

"I loved her, with everything I was."

"But she is no more." The gentleness in the Queens voice seemed to quiet something inside of him. "Do not forget her, but do not cling to her, either. Your Madelena would have wanted you to find happiness. Nothing will come of a life spent in mourning."

Angelo nodded. "How will I know I am ready?"

Maria just smiled. "You will be at peace in the embrace of another."

Their exchange was cut short by a pounding that echoed through the stone tunnels, followed by the clamour of worried voices. Arms dropped, and the two surged forward on quick feet, rounding corners and navigating through winding tunnels to get to the eastern entrance.

The entry hall was crowded, most of the residents of the area having left their homes or work spaces to investigate the commotion. Someone was pounding on the door.

"Help me!" The plea was shrill and repeated time and again between rapid, fervent knocks.

"Open the gate," Maria demanded, squaring her shoulders as she made her way through the crowd.

There was a rippling murmur of "Yes, your majesty," and then the gate was drawn up, and the door opened.

On the other side of the door was a young woman with a tangled mess of white blonde hair. Her clothes were torn away to reveal pale skin marked with deep cuts and dark bruises. She fell into the entryway on her knees, relief ebbing from her shoulders.

Two of the guards rushed forwards, and Maria just managed to catch the glint of fear in the girl's eyes as she flinched away.

"Stop! Do not touch her!" Maria rushed forward, herself, falling to her knees before the girl. "Hey, there, sweetheart. We are not going to hurt you."

Angelo's mind fell blank in a way he hadn't felt in many years. There was only one goal in his mind. He moved forward with a steady pace and fell to one knee next to his queen. Then he reached both hands forward, ignoring the girl's flinch, and grasped both her shoulders. He gazed into her deep blue eyes for a long moment, as if looking into her soul. The image he needed seemed to float in her blown pupils, then transpose itself in his own mind. With a brisk nod, he stood and hurried out the door just before it closed behind him.

"Angelo!" Maria called after him.

Then she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. She looked up into mismatched eyes. "I'll go after him, dear." David gave a single nod, then briskly walked to the door, throwing it open and then pulling it closed, behind himself.

There was a loud clatter that made the girl jump as the gate was lowered. Her chest heaved with sharp, shallow breaths, hands shaking.

"Tactless, he is," Maria murmured, softly. Then she reached for her fox fur and pulled it off, wrapping it around the girl's shoulders in an attempt to cover her. She offered a warm smile as she did so, brushing the girl's hair back from a round face. Then she looked over her own shoulder, making eye contact with another woman and motioning her over.

"Yes, my queen?" The Vampiress dropped to one knee, head bowed forward in a show of respect.

"Hale, dear, if you could clear the room? And have one of your girls bring out a robe. Then I'll need help getting her to the infirmary."

The Vampiress nodded her understanding, then stood and began slowly directing traffic through the corridors.

"Alright, sweetheart. My name is Maria. I am in charge around here, and you are under my protection. Okay?"

The girl gave only a hesitant nod.

"Good. Now, what is your name?"

There was a silent pause as the girl searched for a way to respond. She took a slow deep breath and was finally able to say, "Kelly," in a distinct southern American accent.

Maria smiled. "You are a long way from home, aren't you, Kelly?"

She nodded. "I wanted to visit the Alps since I was little."

"Ah, yes," the Queen murmured in encouraging recognition. "These mountains have always been rather lovely. I think that is why my Sire decided to plant a Kingdom, here."

Kelly's eyebrows narrowed. "Underground kingdom?" The comment was more a form of thinking out loud than an actual question. "The legends are true?"

"They are, indeed. You must have been in quite a bit of trouble to have found our door." Maria did her best to keep her features as gentle as possible. The wave of anger in her soul was threatening to unleash.

Kelly nodded. "H-he was..." She gasped for breath. "There was a girl before me..."

Maria bit at her lip. "Shh, darling. Later. Let's get you cleaned up and comfortable." She offered a smile as one of the younger vampiresses hurried forward with a heavy fleece lined cotton robe draped over her arms. "Here we go," the Queen said, softly. She pulled the fabric around Kelly's shoulders, repositioning the fox fur over the robe. Then, with strong, steadying hands, she helped the girl to standing.

The poor thing was shaking as she pulled her robe around her slim waist, fists clenching in the fabric. She allowed herself to be propelled forward, letting her mind slip away more for survival than out of fear.

"Kelly?"

The voice sounded so far away. The girl took a gasping breath, mind slowly snapping back into reality. She was in a brightly lit room, air heavy with the smell of antiseptic and, to her shock, blood.

"Kelly, sweetheart, you are in our medical ward. We are going to take care of you, okay? Do you understand?"

Somehow, the girl was able to nod, pale eyes fixing on the woman - No she was something else. Something inhuman. Kelly found the realization both comforting and unsettling.

"Kelly, we have to take your clothing off to see the injuries. Is that okay?"

Blue eyes widened, and Kelly glanced around in fear. She tightly clutched the robe tighter around herself, pulling herself into a tight ball away from the people - women, she noticed - standing around her.

The Queen gave a concerned smile. "Kelly, honey, I want to help you. I will not hurt you, and I will not do anything unless you say it is okay. But your injuries are severe, and could become infected." She licked her lips to pause her speech. "Will you let me help you?"

Kelly stared into blazing white eyed for a long moment, searching for any sign of trickery or falsehood. Instead she found only genuine concern. "O-okay," she managed.

Maria reached for the fox fur, pulling it off of dainty shoulders and laying it aside. "Can you open your robe, dear, so I can see?"

Shaking hands slowly relinquished their vice grip on the soft fabric, pulling the panels apart to reveal the ripped clothing underneath. Maria's hands moved to steady the shaking, far to pale hands that pulled nervously at the edges of long sleeves.

"There we go, darling. Now, off your shoulders. It will be okay."

Another pair of hands reached for the robe to pull it away, and Kelly screamed, pulling the fabric back in on herself.

"Greta, thank you for your help, but I have this. Please just assemble the supplies." Maria's voice was calm, but still held a note of authority. When her eyes shifted back to Kelly, her voice also shifted into a soothing tone - the type a mother would use toward her child. "Kelly, sweetheart, it's alright. We didn't mean to startle you." Her slender hand reached out to carefully slide through wild white hair, pulling it all together and over the young woman's shoulder. "You are safe, here. No one is going to hurt you."

It was a slow process, back and forth, of removing a bit of fabric, then soothing the girl enough to allow for more. The wounds looked to have been caused by a whip. Maria did her best to hide her shudder of disgust at the wounds. No person should be treated this way.

"This is a high proof potato vodka. It will clean your wounds, but it will also be very painful. You can take a sip, first, if you think it would help." The small clay jar Maria held was almost full with a clear liquid. Kelly could smell the alcohol. Her lip trembled a bit, but she nodded, and the edge was pressed to her lips and tilted ever so slightly to allow a small mouthful of the liquid pass her lips. It burned down her throat and made her gasp for air, but it's effects started rather quickly.

"Okay, dear. I have some cotton cloth, here, that I will soak in the vodka and then use to clean your wounds. I am going to start here, on your hand, and work my way in, okay?"

Kelly's mind buzzed, but she somehow managed a nod in response. She wondered at the validity of her consent if she was drunk, but finally decided she was just glad someone was asking her. Besides, she had been far worse off than this when she was taken. Barely a sip did very little more than make her skin dance and her mind feel vaguely fuzzy on the edges. It didn't diminish the pain, however.

She screamed as the alcohol soaked cloth made contact with her broken skin, her hand jerking out of Maria's grasp. It burned. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she knew that meant her wound was being cleaned, that the burn was a good thing. But right now, she just wanted the all over pain to be done with, already.

"Shhh, that's a brave girl. You are safe, dear. You are okay." Maria coaxed the hand back, and continued the task.

Each wound was different. The cuts on her hands were mostly superficial, most likely scratches from thorny bushes. Save for one across her palm that mirrored a knife blade. Poor thing must have blocked a blow with her bare hand. That, or tired to pick up a knife by the wrong end. Either way, it was a nasty cut.

Around her wrists were welts so deep they had chafed away layers of skin down to sinew. She had been bound. The burn of alcohol was less there than along the cuts. Once Maria finished with hands, she moved down to Kelly's bare, scratched feet to find a matching set of deep red welts around skinny ankles. One ankle still had a leather cuff buckled, tightly, around it.

"Kelly, I am going to pick up a knife, okay? I have to cut this leather off. The buckle is bent in and I cannot get it loose."

Once she received a nod of understanding, Maria reached for the one sided blade from the tray beside her. She held it out for Kelly to see, then she set to removing the offending bit of leather as gently as she possibly could. Leather removed, Maria took up the alcohol soaked cloth, once again, and continued disinfecting the girl's wounds.

"Okay, Kelly. I'm moving up your arms now."

A nod. The cleaning continued. Each time Maria moved to another body part, she made sure to tell Kelly before touching. The poor thing was shaking, but slowly her wounds were cleaned.

"I have to move behind you, now, to clean your back. Would you like me to put a mirror in front of you, so you can still see me?"

That was an offer Kelly never would have considered. She was grateful for it as she managed a gentle nod.

Maria smiled, softly, and walked across the room, pushing a tall oval mirror along in front of her as she returned. Then she moved behind the girl, reaching for the cloth once again.

Kelly's back was the worst so far. Wounds of varying depth cut across her back at all angles. Maria was familiar with whipping wounds. She remembered the days in which whipping was a common punishment for many crimes. But this girl had done nothing. She didn't deserve this kind of pain.

"I am going to start bandaging your back, now, if that's okay?"

Kelly made eye contact with the other woman in the mirror, and then nodded. Her face showed mild surprise at a roll of soft linen and a small clay pot of pale green goo. She wanted to question the salve, but then Maria spread a small amount of it across her back, and the stinging soreness began to fade. She decided she didn't care what was in it. It worked, and she found herself exhaling in relief.

It was another long hour of all her wounds being dosed and bandaged before Kelly was left alone. A rather hearty smelling soup and a pitcher of water were left out on the table beside the bed. Part of her was hungry. But mostly she just wanted to sleep.

At Maria's coaxing, Kelly did eat about half the soup. Then she was tucked into bed in a very motherly fashion.

"What's gonna happen to me?"

Maria smiled. "For now, you are going to heal. You will be safe here. Protected.

Another thought crossed Kelly's mind. "The man! The one who stole my memories. Where did he go?"

The queen let out a long sigh at the mention of her son. "To kill the man who did this to you, I suspect."

"He would do that?"

Maria snorted. "My son has his opinions on what should happen to monsters like that, and often exercises those ideas, himself. If the man who attacked you is brought back here, alive, I will be shocked."

An odd sort of peace settled over the girl at that information. The knowledge that he could never hurt her again. "I'd like to thank him, when he returns."

"Of course, sweetheart. But that is later. Now, you should rest so your body can heal." Maria pressed a gentle kiss to Kelly's forehead. Her lips, her fingers, all of her felt cold to the touch, yet there was such a warmth about her. The girl couldn't help but to feel at ease as she finally sunk into the abyss of sleep.


End file.
